


Like mother, like daughter

by TheTrueFro



Series: Amethyne: child of the hero [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Warden and Leliana have an adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: All Amethyne wanted to do was help keep order at the conclave and hopefully spend some time with her Mama. She didn't expect to wake up chained to the floor with her hand sparking with green magical energy.





	1. Waking up

I'm woken up by a searing pain in my left hand. As I open my eyes I see a sickly green colored energy arcing from my hand. This causes me to gasp as I notice the four soldiers with swords drawn and pointed at me. Looking around the room I realize that I'm in a jail and judging by the soldiers and shackles, in a serious amount of trouble. The door to the room suddenly slams and two women enter. The first woman stalks around me like a cage drake while the second glares at me before recognition flashes across. I barely conceal my smile at seeing my Mama. I mouth the words contingency plan to her and she nods. Suddenly my ponytail is grabbed and I'm face to face with a tan scarred woman's face.

"I said tell me why I shouldn't just kill you." The woman yells in a Nevarran accented voice. I smirk at her.

"Because if you did that the Fereldan royal army and all the Grey Wardens from the Anderfels to the Kokari Wilds will be on your doorstep demanding your head within a week." I answer. The woman releases my hair and steps in front of me before suddenly grabbing my left hand as the energy sparks once again.

"Explain this. Explain how the conclave exploded and you were found completely unharmed. The Divine is dead and you are our only suspect, so give me a reason to believe that you didn't do it." She demands. A sense of fear drops into my stomach as I vaguely recall running from something and then a woman was reaching for me.

"I can't. I don't remember what happened. All I remember is running, something was chasing me and then....a woman?" I say as I try to remember.

"A woman?" My Mama asks. Before I can respond the angry woman lets out a primal bellow of anger before punching me in the face.

"YOUR LYING!" She bellows grabbing me by the collar of the mercenary armor I'm wearing so I didn't draw attention. I spit in her face. I'm surprised by the amount of blood that is now on her face. Licking my lips I realize that the punch split my lower lip." Why you little!" The woman says as pulls her fist back to punch me again but before she can Mama stops.

"We need her Cassandra." Mama says as she pulls Cassandra away from me.

"Am I going to get an apology for the split lip or not?" I ask jokingly. Cassandra scowls at me.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I'll take her to the rift." Cassandra says. Mama nods before taking off. Cassandra unlocks my shackles before helping me stand up because my hands were tied.

"What did happen?" I ask Cassandra.

"It would better to show you." She replies cryptically. I frown at this but she drags out of the room by my elbow. I realize as she leads me upstairs that we are in the Chantry at Haven. Exiting the building, my eyes are drawn to the swirling vortex of green magical bullshit in the distance.

"Nothing normal ever happens in this town does it?" I ask. This draws a humorless snort from Cassandra.

"We call it The Breach. A massive rift into the realm into the realm of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at The Conclave" She explains. I look at her in disbelief.

"An explosion can do that?" I ask.

"This one did. Unless we act The Breach will grow until it shallows the world." Cassandra narrates. At this moment The Breach expands and my mark sparks. The pain causes me to scream and fall to my knees. Cassandra kneels down next to me. "Each time The Breach expands, your mark spreads.... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time." Cassandra explains stoically. It is obvious that she believes that my mark can close The Breach.

"You still think I did this. I'm barely of age you daft chantry attack dog. Also I'm not even a sodding mage." I snarl at her, the pain in my lip and hand doing nothing for my mood.

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong." Cassandra replies.

"And if I'm not responsible."

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

"I understand." 

"So you'll help?" She asks. I nodd. Cassandra gives a nodd of approval and helps me up. She then guides me out of Haven explaining why everyone is looking at me with hostility. I withhold the urge to tell her that I know exactly why these people don't like me. After a couple minutes of her speech, we reach a bridge and she cuts the ropes binding my hands. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come it is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" I ask rubbing my wrists.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than The Breach." Cassandra answers cryptically. I sigh before rolling my shoulders and walking down the bridge


	2. To The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne makes her way to the swirling vortex of green magical bullshit.

"Fuck!" I yell as the bridge underneath Cassandra and I is hit by something from The Breach and crumbles. After I land on the ice below another green meteor thing impacts in front of us and the ground around it starts bubbling. Cassandra pulls out her sword and shield as a shade rises from the ground.

"Demon stay behind me!" She orders as she charges at the demon. She is so focused on the first Shade she doesn't realize that another is rising up behind her and heading towards me. I quickly look around for a weapon and I spot a sword and shield lying conveniently against a crate next to me. I dive over to them and raise the shield just in time as the Shade takes a swipe at me. I grabbed the sword and stab upwards, piercing it's chest. As it dissolves I see that the Seeker has vanquished her opponent. I approach her while strapping the sword to my waist and shield to my back.

"It's over." I say breathing a sigh of relief. Cassandra approaches with her sword pointed at me.

"Drop your weapons!" She barks.

"Alright have it your way I'll disarm." I say as I slowly reach for them. Cassandra sighs.

"Wait, I can't defend you and you should probably be able to defend yourself." She says sheathing her blade. She turns towards a nearby path that leads further into the valley. She pauses before looking over her shoulder. "I should remember that agreed to come willingly." I smile at this. The two of us start walking up the path.

"Hey Seeker, can I ask you a question?" I ask. She turns her head slightly so that she is looking at me. "Does the chantry teach their Templars and Seekers to torture defenseless prisoners or is just something that comes naturally?" Cassandra's expression becomes one of shock and rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! THE CHANTRY TEACHES COMPASSION AND UNITY!" She roars. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"So that mage over there lost their head due to compassion? My lip is split because of unity? I'm not saying that the circles are blameless but I haven't seen mages take young children from their parents or take away someone's ability to feel emotion. I wasn't trying to start a debate with you I just wanted to rile you up, let's get this over with." I say as I pick up the pace. After a couple more fights, the two of us are heading up some icee steps when the sounds of fighting reaches my ears.

"We are almost there you can hear the fighting." Cassandra drawing her sword.

"Who is fighting?" I ask.

"You'll see." She replies as we reach the top of the steps. A little ways away is a group of soldiers along with a elf mage and a dwarf are fighting demons underneath a glowing green portal. The mark on my hand sparks as I charge forward to help. I cut the head off a Shade that had been trying to flank the dwarf. He nods his thanks as I repeatedly bash my shield into another Shade. I carve through a couple more Shades and Spirits before the portal suddenly shrinks and then expands. The elven apostate grabs my marked arm.

"Quickly before more come through!" He yells holding my hand in the direction of the portal. The mark lets out a beam of energy into the portal as my arm starts to feel like it is on fire. After a few seconds the portal bursts and fades away. I hold my arm close to my body as I turn to look at the elf.

"What did you do?" I ask as I move my fingers to make sure that they still work.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He answers.

"I closed that thing? How?" I ask looking at the mark.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also place that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark would be able to close the rifts that opened in The Breach's wake. And it seemed I was correct." He says. Cassandra walks over and stands next to me.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." She says. The elf nods.

"Possibly, it seems that you hold the key to our salvation, Da'len." He says trying to comfort me.

"Good to know, I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever." The dwarf says as he approaches. As I turn to look at him his eyes immediately shoot to my split lip. His expression goes from sarcastic smile to anger as he pulls out his crossbow and aims it in Cassandra's direction. "Seeker I hope you have a good reason for why this young woman has a split lip." He says. Cassandra approaches him with her fists clenched.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you Varric. I was well within my authority." She roars. I scoff at this. The three of them turn to look at me.

"You sound like the Templars from Ostwick circle. At least from the stories I've heard from the survivors." I say. Cassandra pales at the mention of the circle that has been abandoned for eight years. Varric and the elf just look confused.

"Ostwick is a Free Marches city. Ruled by Ban Trevelyan if I remember correctly. I know that there was a mage circle there but I never heard what happened to it." Varric says.

"The Ban and his men attacked it but they wouldn't tell us why." Cassandra explains. The elf nods his head finally understanding what we were talking about.

"If we make it through this I'll tell you all why. Possibly after Varric signs my copy of hard in hightown." I say. This draws a chuckle out of the dwarf. Cassandra scoffs. "Also to answer your question about about why I have a split lip, it's because bitchface McCrabby over there can't take a joke." I explain. The unflattering nickname causes Cassandra to let out another bellow of anger as she throws a punch at me. I smirk as I duck and sweep the Seeker's feet out from under her. I'm on my feet with my sword pointed at her throat before she can sit up.

"She'va Dhal." The elf says. Cassandra looks up at me and her eyes widen slightly at the sight of pure rage on my face.

"Listen Shemlen I'm getting sick and tired of your short temper and mistreatment of prisoners. I didn't have to take that first punch but I did. So if you actually want me to help I suggest that you calm down and ask The Maker for a sense of humor." I say drawing on my aunt's teachings in manipulation to fool the seeker into believing I'm considering fleeing. Cassandra considers what I said for a few seconds before nodding her head. I sheathe my sword and stick out my hand to help her up. I look into her eyes. "We good?" She nods her head. I turn to the elf and Varric. "Sorry about that. I never got your name." I say to the elf.

"I'm Solas. It's nice to see that my healing magic was able to help keep you alive. I'm assuming that you are a city elf going by your lack of tattoos and you don't have an air of superiority." He says. I chuckle at his description of the Dalish.

"I'm Amethyne. I was born in Denerim but I lost my father early on in my life and my mother was killed by the Arl of Denerim at the start of the Blight. After the Blight I was adopted by a two women that were in love. Who's names are not for you to know. They taught me all that I know. Any other questions?" I ask.

"Why is there a stripe of red on one side of your head and a stripe of black on the other?" Varric asks. I run my hand across my brown hair.

"Tribute to my adopted parents and if that's all................Gah! Fuck that still really stings." I say as my mark sparks again.

"Let's go." Cassandra says. We all nod. After a ton of Demons, two pulses, and another rift we catch-up with Mama. She is arguing with some sniveling cleric who demanded that I be arrested, thankfully no one agrees to that idea. After a bit of arguing I decided that we would charge with our remaining forces. I avoided my Mama's eyes as I said this as I was going against her idea. As we headed for the temple we encountered a former Templar who kinda reminded me of my godfather for some reason. When we reached the temple there were red crystals sticking out of the ground and shit was floating.

"You made it." Mama says as she runs up to us. Suddenly the temperature seems to drop heavily.

"I remember you." A deep voice says from nearby. We turn towards the direction the voice came from to see a ghostly knight in similar armor, I think it was called the armor of diligence, as what my godfather used to wear, standing nearby and staring at Mama. "You helped get rid of my fallen brethren ten years ago. You were with Alexis, Morrigan, and Shale. I thought when you and your allies left nothing catastrophic would happen and I could fade away but that doesn't seem to be the case. I'll help close the hole in the sky." The guardian says. We all accept this and head down to the rift. As we approach we snippets of a conversation that seems to indicate that I'm innocent. Once we reach the ground floor we see a vision of some shadowy thing holding the Divine up with magic. Past me comes barging in and the shadow orders me to be killed as the rift opens and a pride demon emerges. Everyone attacks it. After a while of running, slashing and rolling we able to defeat and I try to seal the rift and I'm able to but the force of it throws me into a wall and I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I rushed through the opening but we all know how it goes and I wanted to get to the fun parts. Also should I give Amethyne a pet Mabrai?


	3. The truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne joins the Inquisition and reveals her backstory.

"You know what this is. A writ from the Divine giving us the authority to act. From this moment I declare The Inquisition reborn." Cassandra says as she slams a large book down on the table. Chancellor Roderick scoffs and storms out. I groan and massage my forehead. First I wake up to find that people believe I'm the Herald of Andraste and now this. I notice that the room has gone quiet, I look up to see both Cassandra and Mama staring at me.

"What?" I ask

"I said we have no troops or resources and now no Chantry support. Then Cassandra said it doesn't matter and asked if you would help us." Mama explains. I nodd my thanks and she responds with a wink.

"There is something I have to take care of first." I say turning towards Cassandra. She opens her mouth to ask what I need to take care of and as she does this I punch across the face like she did to me. The punch was so unexpected that it drove Cassandra to a kneeling position. "I owed you that. Okay now I can join." I say as I shake my hand. Mama chuckles. Cassandra stands up rubbing her jaw.

"If you would like to familiarize yourself with the camp, we'll send a runner when we have the War Council assembled." Cassandra says. I nodd and head towards the door as I open it I hear her speak to Mama. "She throws a punch like a Qunari battemage. Look into this girl Leliana, she is suspiciously highly skilled." I smirk at this as I leave the Chantry. I first go to look for Solas because punching the Seeker hurt more than I let on. I spot him standing on a nearby hill gazing at the Breach. He turns to look at me as I approach.

"The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all." He says.

"I'm no chosen one. I'm just trying to get everyone to be calm." I say. This causes him to a raise an eyebrow.

"The way you piss off Cassandra begs to differ." He says. I shrug.

"It's enjoyable to keep her on her toes. Speaking of the Seeker, I think I sprained my wrist on her face." I say holding up my right hand. Solas gives me a shocked look. I shrug. "I owed her for the split lip. Anyway could you use a little healing magic on my wrist please?" I ask. Solas nods and places his hand on top of mine. There is a slight glow before my wrist feels a hundred percent again. "Thanks. Now I believe that I promised you and Varric the truth about the Ostwick Circle."

"That was the deal but I'd rather know more about you." He says.

"All will be revealed with time. Now I should go talk to Varric." I say as I begin to walk away. I shiver slightly from the cold and from the feeling that I got from Solas. Which was that he knew more than he let on. I spot Varric standing next to a fire and quickly head over to him. He gives me a warm smile as I approach.

"Now that Cassandra is out of earshot, how are you holding up? I mean you went from the most wanted person in Thedas to joining the army of the faithful. Most people would spread that over more than one day." He asks. This brings a sad smile to my face.

"I don't even want to think about how many people we lost on that mountaintop." I say. Varric nods his approval.

"Good to see that all this reverence isn't going to your head." He says.

"I'm used a little bit of reverence. I am Fereldan nobility after all." I say with a shrug. Varric raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "You know, Varric I like you much more than the last dwarf that I met. You are much more........" I say trying to find the right word and also to change the topic.

"Handsome? Charming? Witty?" He offers. I chuckle.

"Well I was going to say sober but all those are true as well." I say before we both start laughing. We don't stop until four humans males in their late thirties walk up to us.

"You! Knife-Ear, we need you to follow us behind that building and help us reach something." One of them says while giving me a lecherous look. This causes Varric and I to stop laughing. I sigh at the racist slur they called me.

"This shouldn't take more than five minutes. Varric time me." I say as I rush forward and drive my fist into the one that spoke's nose. I smile at the loud cracking noise as I bring my right foot up into the crotch of another one of them. The third grabs me and pins my arms to my sides as he holds against him, in a position where my face is in front of his throat. The fourth tries to punch me square in the face but I simply move my head and he ends up punching his buddy square in the throat. This causes the one holding me to let go as he struggles to breathe. I quickly and gracefully get behind the fourth guy and climb onto his back. I wrap my legs around his waist as I loop my left arm around his throat and grab my left wrist with my right hand. I tighten my grip on him until he passes out. I get off of him as he collapses. I look at Varric. "Time?" I ask as he just looks at me in disbelief.

"Maker's balls Amethyne! How did you do that?" He asks incredulously. I shrug.

"It's just training." I reply before turning towards the crowd that had gathered. "Anyone else got anything to say about my ears or tits?" I yell as I start to lose control of my temper. Only two things make me this mad: racists and abusive Templars. Everyone who had gathered quickly flees as Solas and a Inquisition Soldier approach me. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I acknowledge Solas and the soldier. "Yes?"

"My lady Herald, Seeker Pentaghast would like to see you in the Chantry as soon as possible." The Soldier says.

"Okay. Would you three help me drag these four idiots to the cells?" I ask. The soldier shakes his head as he signals to a couple of his comrades to come move them. I nodd at this and head towards the Chantry with Varric and Solas behind me. Cassandra is waiting at the door. Her eyes widen as I approach.

"Why is there blood on your face?" She asks. Varric chuckles.

"A couple of people wanted Amethyne here to service them." He explains. Cassandra's expression darkens at this.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"It's not your fault." I say as the four of us enter the Chantry.

"I meant for splitting your lip." Cassandra explains. I nodd my head in understanding.

"It's alright. We're good. I payed you back for that punch so I'm not mad at you." I say. Mama is another story, I think. Cassandra just nods as she opens the door into the war room. Standing on the other side of the table are three people. My Mama, a slightly dark skinned woman dressed in gold and dark blue colored clothing and holding a writing board, and lastly is the Templar. The Templar shoots me a suspicious look. Varric and Solas stand to my right as Cassandra stands to my left.

"This is the war council. You have already met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces." Cassandra says.

"It was only for a moment. It's nice to see that you survived." Cullen says inclining his head.

"This is our diplomat, Josephine Montilyet." Cassandra says. Josephine smiles warmly at me and I find myself returning the smile before the name sparks something in my brain. Mama has mentioned her before in a way that indicated they were like sisters. "And this is Sister Leliana."

"My position requires a great deal of---" Mama says before Cassandra interrupts her.

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra explains. Mama pouts before shooting me a signal with her hand that says I can reveal my true identity when I'm given the opportunity.

"Yes tactfully put Cassandra." Mama says drawing a chuckle from Varric.

"It's a privilege to meet you all." I say with a smile.

"If you don't mind my asking but could you tell us about yourself? Leliana tried find out anything she could on you but she couldn't find anything." Josephine says. I smirk which causes Cassandra and Cullen to slightly reach for their swords.

"I believe that your spymaster has fooled you. She already knows a lot about me. After all I am her adopted daughter Amethyne Cousland." I say. The room becomes dead quiet as Cassandra becomes deathly pale as she looks at Mama, who is just standing there with an innocent smile on her face. Josephine and Cullen look at Cassandra with concern.

"Wait so Seeker struck the daughter of her fellow hand?" Varric asks a huge grin on his face. Realization dawns on Josephine and Cullen at this.

"While she was in the room." Cassandra says incredibly quiet. Varric starts laughing so hard at this he falls over. Solas looks at me.

"Wasn't Cousland the family name of the Hero of Fereldan?" He asks. I nodd.

"That's my other mother." I say nonchalantly. Varric laughs even harder. Josephine's eyes dart between Mama and Cassandra as Cullen picks his jaw off the floor.

"Well I'll go make the necessary preparations for a Nevaran funeral." Josephine says marking something on her board.

"I'll go assemble a honor guard for Cassandra's body." Cullen says. Cassandra lets out a whimper of fear.

"Isn't anyone going to help me? I apologized for what I did." She says her eyes darting around wildly.

"I'll give you a head start my dear Cassandra." Mama says. Cassandra turns towards the door but before she can run for it, the door bursts open and a soldier rushes.

"Armed forces are approaching!" He shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help. I can't come up with a nickname that Varric would give Amethyne.


	4. Reinforcements and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mabrai, A Qunari, and a Mage walk into Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never realized that the castle the Couslands reign from is called Castle Cousland not Highever Castle.

"How many are approaching? What are their armaments?" Cullen barks going from nervous to calm and confident military commander in a second.

"There is thirteen of them all traveling on foot. One Mabrai, one Qunari, a human mage, and the rest are human soldiers. The human soldiers are in heavy plate armor, and the Qunari is equipped similarly except for the fact that his armor has spikes all over it. They are all wearing hoods and their armor is unmarked so I don't what banner they are under." The soldier answers. Varric let's out a whistle as he gets off the ground.

"Who ever this people are they know how to make an entrance. How about Amethyne and I go see what they want?" Varric suggests looking over at my Mama.

"Cullen and Cassandra will be the ones who speak. My Gem you, Varric, Solas, and I will provide back up. Josephine you stay here. Now let's go." Mama says as we all move to follow her plan. I borrow the soldier's dagger since I didn't keep the sword and shield I picked up on the way to the temple. Varric peels off to grab Bianca as does Solas to grab his staff. When we reach the front gate a couple of our soldiers, Templars, and mages are ready and waiting for us. We all head out through the front gate and we spot the potentially hostile force. They are standing at the ready on the other side of the blacksmith area. Cassandra and Cullen step forward with the rest of us either flanking them or to their sides. I'm behind them with Varric and Mama. "After this current issue is resolved you are going to explain to me why you went to the Conclave. Cause I vividly remember telling you that you couldn't." She says. I nodd my head, the shame of potentially having disappointed Mama constricting my throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cassandra yells towards the group. One of soldiers, the Qunari, the Mabrai, and the mage take a few steps. There is a slight grumble as a few of our forces tighten their grips on their weapons.

"Who I am is not important. What I want is to discover what happened to my beloved niece, the girl I swore to protect with my very life, after the conclave exploded. And to bring justice to her killer if that is the case." The hooded soldier answers in a voice that is very familiar and that I probably would have recognized if I wasn't so distracted by my shame. Suddenly a gust of wind from behind us happens. The golden brown Mabrai tilts his head up and sniffs. Suddenly he starts barking happily before charging forward. "Champ! No, heel!" The hooded man yells but the Mabrai ignores him. Champ dashes between Cassandra and Cullen, hurtles Varric, and tackles Mama to the ground. Champ then starts licking her face as she squeals with laughter. The mage rushes forward to pull him off her as the rest of us are pretty much frozen in confusion. As she approaches I get a look at outfit. She is wearing a silverite scale armor shirt under a long leather sleeveless coat that is tight at the top but widens as it gets lower until it stops at her ankles, grey leggings under knee high leather boots, and silverite plate armor over her entire arms. There is a spirt blade hilt on her belt and metal staff on her back. As the hooded mage rushes over, she glances at me, most likely because I was staring at her, and what she sees causes her to stop.

"Amethyne!" She squeals in a voice that I recognize as my best friend and secret crush, Morgana Driftwood. She rushes over and throws her arms around me. I return the hug. "When we heard that The Conclave exploded, I couldn't breathe I was so worried that I..... I mean that we lost you, sweetie." She says into the crook of my neck as she starts to shake. I tighten my grip on her as my face reddens at the unfortunately friendly term of endearment.

"It's okay Morgana. I'm fine apart from the ancient magical mark on my hand. Now come on Tough-girl. There are Templars nearby." I whisper to her. Morgana sniffles but pulls away. As she does I spot a hint of a blush on her face. I again wish that could tell her how I feel but we're too close friends to think of each other in a romantic way. Morgana turns back to the other people as I pull my dog off Mama. Champ stares at me panting happily. I smile. "I missed you too Champ the Second." He barks.

"Teryn Cousland! Cutler! It's her. She's alright." Morgana yells. I notice Cassandra and Cullen looking at me.

"I know these people. They are good. Send the troops away." I say. Cullen gives a signal and everyone but Varric, Solas, Cassandra, Mama and himself leaves. I notice Uncle Fergus and my Qunari bodyguard, Cutler, approaching. Cutler was dressed in solid black plate armor with spikes on the shoulder pauldrons, elbows, and knees. His horns are black metal spirals. I notice that Cutler has a new Vitaar on. This one has his face painted blue with two green leafs that have other leaves sticking out from it, it starts at his chin, goes over his eyes, and stops at his eyebrows forming an U. It takes barely a glance for me to recognize it as the Cousland coat of arms. Uncle Fergus takes off his hood and smiles at me before doing a double take at Mama.

"Leliana is that you? You look absolutely amazing. I've said it before and I'll say it again my sister is a lucky woman to have you for a wife." Uncle Fergus says as he hugs Mama, who returns the hug.

"It's great to see you too Fergus." Mama says.

"You have a daughter and you're married? I know keeping secrets is your job Leliana but these revelations are starting to make it look like your paranoid." Cassandra says. Leliana pulls away from Uncle and looks at Cassandra.

"Yes Alexis and I are married and have been for ten years now. It was a small ceremony on the eve of the battle for Denerim. I had wanted to wait but Alexis convinced me with two arguments. She wanted our daughter to truly be our daughter and she wanted me to have a family again. It was so heartfelt that I couldn't help but say yes. I've kept it a secret because Alexis and I have made plenty of enemies on our adventures and we didn't want to put Amethyne in danger." Mama explains. Cassandra nods her head seeing the logic in that. She turns to look at Cutler who has just been standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" She asks. Fergus abruptly walks back over to his troops.

"I am Lady Amethyne's personal bodyguard Cutler." He answers in his deep rumbling voice.

"Snark how did you get a Qunari bodyguard?" Varric asks disbelief evident on his face.

"Uncle Sten assigned him as a birthday present for my tenth birthday." I explain. Morgana giggles.

"The people of Castle Cousland where quite surprised at first of the sight of a ten year old elf girl and a fourteen year old human girl running around followed by a fully armored Qunari. The got used to it over the last eight years but the faces were hilarious." She says wistfully as I smile at the memories of growing up in Highever. Cassandra looks at Morgana suspiciously mainly because Morgana's hood was pulled so low that you couldn't see her face.

"I can feel the lyrium flowing through you mage. Who are you?" Cassandra asks. Morgana takes off her hood. I feel my heart slightly speed up at the sight of her pale blonde hair and dark purple eyes. Everyone else seemed more focused on the scar on the right side of her face that started at her temple, went through her eyebrow over her eye, and down to her chin. A few other scars peaked out from the top of her shirt but they weren't as easy to spot. Varric and Solas were staring at that while Cassandra and Cullen were staring at the solid black Templar symbol that covered the entire left half of her pale face. Cullen pulls out his sword.

"Maleficar!" He shouts raising his sword to strike only to be tackled to the ground by Champ. Cullen tries to get up only to stop when Champ starts growling aggressively. I feel Morgana place her hand on my shoulder and it's only then that I realize that I placed myself in front her to take the attack for her. I stomp over to Cullen and crouch down next to him.

"Listen Commander, Morgana isn't a Maleficar. I've known her since Bann Trevelyan smuggled her to Castle Cousland when she was fourteen. Now are you going to be calm and listen to what she has to say or will CT2 have to sit on you?" I ask him.

"CT2?" Solas asks. Champ barks.

"Champ the second. He is one of offspring of my mom's pet Mabrai Champ the First, who stayed in Denerim after the Blight to stud. Uncle Alistair gave me him as a puppy five years ago. We hardly ever parted after that. Except when I went to the Conclave because as he showed earlier he really likes Mama and she had me not to come. Anyway we are getting off topic, what is your answer Commander?" I ask Cullen. He nods his head. Champ gets off of him and bounds over to Mama, who scratches him behind the ear. I stand up and turn to Morgana. "Go ahead Morgana."

"I'm Morgana Driftwood. I was a mage in Ostwick circle of Magi until eight years ago. That is the reason for the Templar symbol tattooed on my face. It was how the Templars controlled us, it's a mark of shame and a warning to the rest of Thedas that my kind are monsters who didn't deserve mercy or sympathy. That is what they tried to condition us to feel about ourselves until the Circle fell. The Circle fell because the Bann learned what happened to his daughter. The Templars made her Tranquil and then murdered her because she was standing up for the rest of us against their tortures." She says. Solas' mouth drops and Champ whines. But that whine changes into a growl when Cassandra let's out a disbelieving scoff.

"So you claim for all we know Bann Trevelyan's daughter was a blood mage." Cassandra says. I quickly grab hold of Morgana so she couldn't attack Cassandra.

"You Seeker Bitch! You and your order were supposed to temper the Templars and keep the from going sadistic but you all just stood by and let it happen. Evelyn was the First Enchanter's protege and next in line to replace him when he died." Morgana yells as she tries to get out of my hold on her. I tighten my grip on her waist.

"Come on Seeker you know what Meredith did is this that much of a stretch?" Varric asks as Uncle Fergus returns carrying a chest with a sword, shield, and bow laying on top of it.

"And a couple Templars from the Ostwick circle did make it to Kirkwall and they said that anyone with that tattoo was incredibly dangerous and should be killed without hesitation. Also that any mention of them being tortured were lies to get people to lower their guards." Cullen says.

"Ok then perhaps I was wrong. I'm sorry Morgana." Cassandra says causing Morgana to calm down. I let her go as Uncle Fergus sets down what he was carrying.

"Now that introductions are taken care of, I have to get back home. Jennifer is expecting and I want to be their when my child is born. Cutler? Morgana? I assume that you two are going to stick with Amethyne?" Fergus says. They both nodd. "I figured. Try not to die and keep my niece and sister out of trouble. My life would be lesser if anyone of you were to die. Now Amethyne I have your gear." He says. I walk over and pick up the sword. Pulling it out of its sheathe I smile as it catches the sun.

"The blade that was use in the service of King Calenhad. And more importantly the blade that killed the former Arl of Denerim, Rendon Howe. The man who orders killed my birth mother." I say as I examine it before putting it back into its sheathe. I then pick up a kite shield with the Cousland coat of arms on it. "The Shield of Highever. Wielded by Teryn Ardal Cousland who died defending King Vanedrin at the battle of Lothering and wielded by my mom as she avenged her family."

"When I first met Alexis I was confused as to why she carried a sword and shield, when she used a greatsword. It wasn't until she was training one night at camp that asked and she told me of her oath to avenge her murdered family with that sword and shield." Mama explains. I set down the shield and pick up the bow. I run my hand against the flawless ironbark as the amethysts that are placed into the grip sparkle in the light. "Amethyne is that?"

"The bow you gave me? Yes it is. I call it a Mother's love." I say smiling.

"Your armor is in the chest along with the schematics needed to repair and upgrade it. The Armorer was able to add the shoulder pauldrons like you wanted without any sacrifice in mobility. Now my troops and I need to go. Good luck Asskicker." Uncle Fergus says as he pulls me into a hug. After the hug he gives a wave to Mama and departs.

"Come on Amethyne, let's go get you armored up." Morgana says. I blush as I always do at the idea of being in the same room as Morgana when I'm just in my small clothes. Mama clears her throat.

"I need to discuss something with my daughter so how about Varric and Cassandra get Morgana and Cutler a place to bunk and then Cutler could you show Cassandra Qunari hand-to-hand combat?" She asks. Cassandra looks at Mama with confusion.

"What did she do?" He asks because the only times that Mama asks him to do that is when she wants someone taught a lesson.

"She split my lip." I answer. Cutler grins and the four leave with Varric in the lead and Cutler having a strong grip on Cassandra's arm. Cullen and Solas wander off. Mama and I head over to the house I was given. Mama carrying my weapons and I carrying the chest with my armor. As soon as the door closes I strip down to my underwear and open the chest. Pulling out my quiver and setting it aside I take out my black leggings and put them on before looking at Mama. "I ignored what you told me because I wanted to help."

"We both that's not the only reason you'd choose to defy for so what else is there." Mama says instantly seeing through my attempts at lying. I sigh as put on my leather tunic, chain mail shirt, and belt which my sheathed sword is attached to. I realize that there is no point in trying to lie to her.

"I wanted to prove that I was worthy of being your and mom's daughter." I say as Mama puts the silverite armor for the thighs on me for me. She looks up at me in shock. "You and mom are legends. The people of Redcliff and Denerim still thank you by name. You've done so much and I wanted to do something similar so you two could be proud of me." I say as a few tears form in my eyes. After helping me into my silverite reinforced leather boots, Mama hugs me tightly.

"My Gem I had no idea that you felt this way. You have nothing to prove. Alexis and I have always been proud of you. Since the first time we met and you called me Mama I've been proud of you." She whispers comfortingly. I pull away slightly to look at her.

"Really?" I ask. Mama smiles and rubs away my tears.

"Really. You remember when we were in the throne room after Alexis killed the Archdemon and you said that you love us?" She asks. I nodd my head. "Well after you ran off to bond with Fergus, Alexis and I stood there with tears in our eyes and she said something to me. She said I know that I've said that you are the best thing that ever happened to me Leliana but she is the best thing to ever happen to us. I couldn't agree more." Mama with a loving smile.

"I love you Mama." I say.

"I love you too, my Gem." She replies. "Now let's get you suited up so Morgana can check you out." She teases. I playfully slap her shoulder.

"Mama!" I say. We laugh as she attaches the new shoulder silverite shoulder pauldrons to the chain mail shirt. As I put on my silverite plate gloves, there is a knock on the door. "It's open." I call. Varric enters slightly out of breath.

"Hey Snark, your mage friend is beating the shit out of a Templar!" He exclaims. It's at this point that Mama and I notice a faint feral screaming.


	5. The blade of burning honesty and other Templar instruments of torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana reveals the truth about the Ostwick circle of Magi.

"Ok Varric I want you to tell me exactly what happened." I say as I attach my shield, bow, and quiver to the back of my armor.

"We were walking around showing Cutler and Morgana Haven when Morgana spotted a Templar. She shouted You and this caused the Templar to take off running. Morgana fade stepped after him. By the time Cassandra, Cutler, Champ, and I caught up with her in the woods outside Haven, she was straddling the Templar and beating his face in. Cutler asked me to go get the two of you while he and Seeker tried to restrain her. And here we are." Varric says. I look at Mama. The last time Morgana snapped this badly was when one of Chantry sisters from Ostwick arrived at Castle Cousland. But she hadn't tried to beat the sister to a pulp, she just wanted the names of all the Templars that survived the attack.

"Varric we need to get over there. Can you go ask Cullen to prepare a cell?" I ask. He nods before running off. Mama and I race out of Haven in the direction of the feral screaming. We quickly come across a wooden house that a blood covered Templar is sitting against with Champ sitting in front of him. Cassandra is standing nearby looking pissed as the beginning of a black eye appears on her face. Cutler is standing stoically next to her as he holds Morgana's arms behind her back. Morgana is struggling to break his grip on her while snarling like a rabid dog. I rush over to her. "Morgana! You need to calm down before your struggling accidentally costs you a broken arm." I say my voice full of concern. The sound of my voice seems to calm her as she stops struggling and takes a few deep breaths. Thinking that she is calm, Cutler loosens his grip on her when suddenly she lets loose a mind blast. Cassandra and Mama are knocked off their feet, Cutler stumbles backwards into a tree at the same time releasing his hold on Morgana, I stumble back a couple steps but I keep my balance. Shaking my head I look at Morgana who's eyes are starting darken with the rage and pain that any memory of her time in the circle generates. She pulls her spirit blade hilt off her belt and the blade quickly forms. She takes a few steps towards the Templar as the rocks start to collect around her body. I step in front of Morgana with my arms held out. She looks at me. I'm surprised to see that the look in her eyes gives the impression that she isn't currently in the present. "Morgana you need to control yourselves! There is no one here that wants to hurt you!" I shout trying to break through the cloud of rage that is controlling her before something from The Fade senses it.

"From where I'm standing Knight-Commander Riley there is at least four people around me who want to end me. Just like you ended Evelyn or Jackson or those twin six year old boys." Morgana growls at me as Cassandra and Mama get to their feet. They look at me silently asking if I want them to help but I shake my head. Morgana notices the exchange and tosses a fireball at Cassandra, who dives out of the way. "You Templars are all the same. You torture us and teach us to hate ourselves but when we finally reach our limits and stand up against you, we are labeled as evil blood mages and executed. Well if I'm going to be put to death I'll take as many of you as I can with me as I can. Starting with the Knight-Captain." She says before a telekinetic burst sends me flying. I slam into the wooden house hard enough to go through the wall. As I hit the floor I let out a cry of pain before things go black.

After an unknown amount of time, my senses start returning to me. The first thing I notice is that my head is laying against something soft. I start noticing several voices.

"Please wake up sweetie, I'm so sorry for what I did." A loving voice pleads from above me. "Please be alright, please, please, please wake up. I'm so sorry." The voice says as something lands on my face.

"Why are we letting her be anywhere near the Herald? She is the one who attacked her." An angry accented voice states from off to the side. This is followed by an angry growl, several stomps, and a loud slap.

"You try going through all the shit she has gone through and then we'll see if you can keep hold of reality when a monster from your past reappears!" A different angry voice yells. There is the sound of a struggle from the other side of wherever I'm laying.

"Why am I the one cuffs? She is the one that attacked me for no reason." A completely new voice says. This is followed by a light thud. "Ow! What the fuck Knight-Captain?"

"Would you shut up? Once the Herald wakes up we will learn why Morgana attacked you. And that is not my title!" A exasperated voice states. There is more sounds of struggling.

"Whatever she says will be lies to get you to lower your guard so she can use you all in her blood magic rituals. Whatever lies she's told you about the Blade of Burning Honesty and the Confinement rooms are just that, lies." The struggling voice says.

"I've known her for the past seven years and she has never mentioned either of those things." The voice that previously yelled at another says. Suddenly my bodies sense of pain wakes up and I feel a slight soreness all over. This causes me to let out a groan.

"I think she is waking up." A different accented voice that I recognize as Josephine says.

"Three hours on the dot. Chuckles, you and I just lost money to a dog." Varric says. I chuckle as Champ barks happily. Solas lets out an annoyed sigh as I open my eyes. The first thing I see is Morgana's upside down face. I smirk at her.

"Well hello there." I deadpan before the both of us start laughing. I sit up, it's only then that I notice that Morgana was sitting on her knees and that I had been using her thighs for a pillow. I look at everyone else in the room. Cassandra is rubbing her cheek, Mama is smiling, Varric and Solas are placing to small sacks of coins in front of Champ who starts growling at Solas until he sets down three more Sovereigns, Cutler is leaning against the wall next to the bloodied Templar who is cuffed, Cullen is standing next to both of them, and Josephine is standing next to me. "So Morgana who is this guy?" I ask wanting to know he was to cause such a drastic reaction from my mage.

"There are several answers to that question. His name is Knight-Captain Wilber. He was part of the Templars at the Ostwick circle of Magi. He is a monster. I owe the scar on my face to him." She says as takes off her arm armor. I realize what she is doing as do Cutler and Mama but the rest just look at her in confusion. After taking off her arm guards, Morgana removes the skin tight gloves. Josephine, being the closest, is the first one to notice the large amount of scars and burn marks on her pale skin.

"Where did all these come from?" Josephine asks. This causes Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and Cullen to move in closer. Morgana doesn't answer, she just rolls her sleeves up to her elbows revealing even more scars and burn marks. "Maker."

"The Templars really enjoyed exercising their authority. In numerous horrific ways. So I don't have a repeat of earlier I'll only talk about the two Wilber mentioned." Morgana says. I glance over at Cassandra and see that she is about to lose her lunch.

"First we shall start with the Blade of burning honesty. At the circle whenever you weren't where you were supposed to be, even if you were in the privy instead of at dinner, the Templars would assume that you were actually trying to escape. If you argued that you weren't trying to escape they would restrain you first. Then they take a sword heated until it was red-hot. They would then place the blade against your skin for five minutes. After five minutes they would ask you again if you were trying to escape. If you continued to say no, they would reheat the blade and put it against your skin for ten minutes. If during either of these times you cry out in pain they would double the time. They would do this no matter how old you were. I got this when I was six years old, just five days after I first arrived." Morgana says holding up the palm of her right hand. Cassandra storms over to Wilber and,before anyone could stop her, draws her sword and with a single stroke removes the monsters head.

"It is the job of a Seeker to keep control of the Templars and if they find a Templar guilty of a crime to punish them accordingly." Cassandra says as she wipes the blood off her sword. She turns to look at Morgana. "Please continue Morgana if feel up to it."

"The Confinement room is the punishment they gave you if you were actually trying to escape or if you stand up against the Templars. They would lock you in a room barely big enough for a bed and keep you there for up to three weeks. In that time you are left without any social interaction at all and slowly went mad. Most of the mages who suffered this became easy prey for demons. Age still didn't matter for this punishment. Some kids didn't even make it a full week at the tower." She explains. Everyone just stands there not sure what to say. I wrap my arm around Morgana in comfort.

"I don't know about the rest of you but after hearing all that I need a drink." Josephine says surprising everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear Morgana has skills from the force mage and knight-enchanter specializations. She also needs a nickname. Cutler already has one.


	6. Skills, nicknames, and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discusses their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this day in celebration of my birth, I have a gift for my readers: chapter 6 of like mother, like daughter

"A large amount of magic poured into the Mark." Cassandra says before Cullen interrupts her.

"Could destroy us all. Templars could contain the Breach, keep it from growing." He argues. I groan as I feel a headache start. After Morgana's break from reality was explained, Josephine thought it would be a good idea to figure out our next move. So now I'm stuck in a room with one person I love, one person that I would like to get to know more, and two people I'm still not sure how to feel about when I would much rather be making sure that my mage is okay. I frown at my referring to Morgana as my mage, I need to work on that.

"Currently we don't have enough influence to approach the Mages or the Templars for help with the Breach. But there is something we can do. Mother Giselle has sent word she like to speak with the Herald regarding the Chantry's denouncement of us." Josephine says.

"She is currently helping refugees created from the Templars and Mages fighting. She is in The Hinterlands near Redcliffe. I have already dispatched agents and soldiers to help protect Mother Giselle and the refugees but it may not be enough. We are also trying to get horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster." Mama says. They all look at me.

"Well I guess I'm heading to The Hinterlands. I'll go inform the others and we'll set out tomorrow." I say eager to get out of here.

"Actually there are a few things I need to discuss with you, Herald." Josephine says. I groan at that. Mainly because I don't want people to think I'm some kind of chosen one.

"Of course, Lady Montilyet." I reply. Josephine leads me over to her office as the others go off to do their own thing. Josephine indicates a chair in front of her desk. I sit down and give her my full attention. "So what can I help you with?"

"Well I just want to go over a few things. Apart from the inner circle of the Inquisition, no one knows who your parents are. I have already received permission from Leliana to reveal to the public your true identity. If I could learn more about you and your skills I will know how to best present you to the public. So if you would be so kind to let me know about your skill set." Josephine says. I smile.

"Well I learned a lot from my aunts and uncles." I begin. Josephine gives me a questioning look. "My mom's brother Fergus and my parents traveling companions." I explain.

"When you say mom you mean the Hero of Fereldan?" Josephine asks. I nodd my head. "Okay please continue."

"From my godfather Uncle Alistair I learned Templar tactics and how best to counter them. Uncle Og taught me how to best use my anger during a fight and how to fight dirty. Aunt Shale didn't want anything to do with me. Uncle Sten taught me Qunari hand-to-hand combat and most kinds of military tactics by way of Cutler. Grandma Wynne taught me first aid. Uncle Zev taught me how to track, use throwing knives, how to blend in, and Antivan Crow ambush tactics. Uncle Fergus taught me how to use a sword and shield, he also taught me Cousland family history. Mama taught me how to use a bow, how to play The Game, and how to pick locks, although I never could get the hang of the last one. I learned a lot from my godmother Auntie M. She taught me how to survive in the wilderness, how and when to use sarcasm, how to make and use most poisons, how to manipulate men, and to never take anything at face value. From mom I learned how to lead." I explain to Josephine. The ambassador is obviously surprised by the amount of things that I know.

"I will probably be able to use a few of those. You being the daughter of Leliana will no doubt help your reputation in Orlais, they will probably even over look you being a Fereldan. Thank you very much, my lady." Josephine says with a warm smile. I find myself returning it. She really does have a beautiful smile. I'm surprised by this unbidden thought that goes through my head. I massage my forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a headache. If you don't mind Lady Montilyet, I have a few questions of my own." I say. Josephine inclines her head as a indication to continue." I have heard a quite a bit about you from Mama. The way she talks it's like you two are sisters. So since you are pretty much the closest thing Mama has to a sister, that makes you my aunt. If you don't want me to refer to you as that I won't but the offer." I say. Josephine's eyes go wide.

"I do consider Leliana as basically a sister and I would be honored to be one of your aunts." She says smiling. I smile back.

"Before I depart I have a favor to ask. If you can could you look for Morgana's family, she hasn't seen them since she was taken to the Circle back when she was six?" I ask.

"I would need the family name, but I think that I can take care of that." Josephine replies. I stand up and head for the door. I stop before I open it though.

"The family name is Driftwood. Also I'd appreciate it if this stays between the two of us." I say look back at Aunt Josie, who nods her head in understanding. "Thanks Aunt Josie." I say with a smile before I leave her office making sure to close the door softly behind me. I walk out of The Chantry and spot my Mama hunched over a table inside a tent looking over something. I approach and tap on the tent pole to get her attention. She looks up at me and smiles. "Hey Mama got a minute?"

"I always have time for my Gem. What's up?" She replies leaning against the table and crossing her arms.

"Have you heard from mom recently? The last time I heard from her was when I got her letter for 18th birthday. And that was at least three months ago." I ask taking a few steps forward. The smile on my Mama's face falls.

"I'm sorry my gem but I haven't. I got a letter from her around the same time as you that talked about a code red situation but I don't know what she was talking about. She said she would find me when it handled. So I'm just holding out hope that my warrior wife knows what she's doing." Mama says sadly. I frown. "Don't worry Amethyne I'm sure that your mom knows what she's doing." Mama says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile at her but before I can say anything one of Mama's agents enters the tent. "I'm sorry my Gem but duty calls." I nodd at this and leave her tent. I walk around for a bit looking for Morgana but I can't find her. After my tunnel vision goes away I do find Varric and Champ playing Diamondback while Cutler watches.

"Are you teaching my dog to gamble Varric?" I ask disbelievingly. The three of look at me.

"Hey Snark. Yes I'm teaching your dog to gamble. He has already beat Lee here." Varric says jerking his thumb at Cutler, who seems to be brooding.

"I've been meaning to ask Varric, what's with the nicknames? You call me Snark, Solas is Chuckles, and you call Cutler, Lee." I say. Right after I say this I realize what I just said. "Ha, I get it."

"I give people nicknames to show that I care. It's just my way. I gave you the nickname Snark because that is what you do." Varric explains. I feel an urge to hug him. He is just so charming and likable.

"I have to say Lady Amethyne, that Varric here is much more fun to be around than Oghren." Cutler says. Champ barks in agreement. "Oh yeah he tried to mount you like a horse. And then Lady Amethyne punched him." He says laughing which Varric and I join in on.

"Have you guys seen Morgana? I want to check to make sure that she is okay." I ask after we are done laughing.

"She said that she wanted to be left alone for a bit." Varric says.

"Morgana has been having a rough couple of days. Since the explosion at The Conclave her nightmares have been much more intense and frequent. At least from what I can tell. She doesn't want to talk to me about her dreams." Cutler says. I frown at this.

"Don't worry Snark. Amethyst is strong girl. You have to be to have any humor or joy after all she's been through." Varric says comfortingly.

"So nicknamed me because of my wit but you nicknamed Morgana after her eyes?" I ask. Cutler just shakes his head. Champ let's out a load groan.

"Since I'm not one to interfere with these kinds of matters I will just agree with that." Varric says.

"I'm gonna go look for her and see if I can doing anything to help her." I say turning around because I know exactly what he is getting at and I don't want to face heartbreak because of foolish hope. As I take a step, something snags my arm. I look down to see Cutler's armored gauntlet holding my wrist. I look at him as he lets go.

"Seeing you would probably upset her more than a Templar right now. You missed it since you were knocked out but what snapped Morgana out of her mental break was your cry of pain. As soon as she heard it she dropped her spirit blade and ran off to see what she had done. The rest of us knew that you would be okay but Morgana was in tears that she did something terrible. Give her time, she will come to you when she is ready." Cutler says sympathetically. Despite what his appearance implies, he is actually a kind caring person. That crush your head like a grape if you hurt his friends. I smile at him.

"Ok big guy. You win." I say.

"Take a seat, I was just about to tell the story of the time the Champion of Kirkwall and I had to infiltrate an Orlesian Duke's party to steal what we thought was a jewel." Varric says. This sounds interesting so I sit down next to the fire. Champ, Cutler, and I sit and listen to his story till after sundown. I see Morgana return but she just looks at me sadly before walking off. I frown at this but I follow what Cutler says and don't go after her. "So the Duke falls off the cliff and Amber says it looks like the Duke, has fallen from grace." Varric before we all laugh.

"That sounds just bullshit enough that it has to be true." I say. Varric smirks at this before finishing the rest of his meal that we all got halfway through his story.

"That could be the title of my autobiography." Varric replies drawing a chuckle out of us. Mine turns into a yawn.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in. Come on Champ. Night guys." I say as I stand up. Champ and I head over to my house, as soon as I enter I pulling off my armor. I have just taken off my leather tunic, leaving me clad only in a breastband and my leggings, when there is a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I call.

"It's Morgana, can I come in sweetie?" Is the reply. I smile at the sound of her voice.

"Come in, but heads up I don't have a shirt on." I answer. Morgana, still clad in her armor, chuckles as she enters, locking the door behind her.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She replies her eyes not even drifting from mine. "So first off, I would like to say that I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." She says as her eyes turn to look at the ground. I hug her.

"It's alright. You weren't in the present. Now Cutler mentioned that your nightmares have been getting worse." I say. Ever since we met Morgana's had brutally vivid nightmares of her time in the tower. I only found this out after four years when she woke me in the middle of the night, seeking comfort. She still won't tell me what they are about, although she has mumbled my name a few times when we were camping and sharing a tent. Morgana interrupts my reminiscing of her by groaning.

"I really wish he hadn't told you. There is enough on your plate that you don't need to be worrying about me." She says. I turn her head to look at me.

"You are my best friend," I say even though it hurts that's just that. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Besides cuddling your nightmares is so easy I could do it in my sleep." This joke draws a laugh out of Morgana.

"I almost missed your terrible jokes. Thanks for always being there for me, sweetie." She says as she strips out of her armor until she is only clad in her long sleeved undershirt and leggings.

"Always." I say. I get under the covers and lay on my side facing the wall. Morgana gets under the covers and lays on her side with her back to me. Odds are we will move during the night and end up entangled. "Goodnight Tough-Girl."

"Night Sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's and Amethyne's nicknames I owe to white_tiger. Thanks again my friend


	7. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and friends leave Haven to go to the Hinterlands but something holds them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to White_tiger for beta reading this and the Qunari mage Varric alludes to is a reference to white_tiger's horns of war. Of which I'm a particular fan.

The next morning, I wake up to a comforting warmth surrounding me. I don't even have to turn to know that Morgana is spooning me. I am about scoot back closer and try to get some more sleep when I feel something squeeze my left boob. I look down to Morgana's right arm is draped across my stomach and her left arm is under me and her left hand is on my boob. I feel my face heat up at this.

"Hey Morgana? Are you awake?" I ask, the sound of my voice causes Champ to stand up from where he was laying.

"No." Is the sleepy reply as I am pulled closer, I sigh remembering how much Morgana hates getting up when she is comfortable.

"Come on we have to getting going. We have our first Inquisition mission today." I plead.

"No, I'm comfy!" She groans.

"Could you at least move your hand off my tit?" I ask, even though I don't really want her to move it. This causes Morgana to sit up as best she can considering that I'm laying on her arm.

"My what is on your what now?" Morgana asks as she realizes that she is indeed groping her best friend, she quickly lets go before pulling away and jumping off the bed. "I am so sorry Amethyne, I don't know why that happened." She says as quickly gets on her armor. I sigh, she obviously didn't mean to grope me so I offer an out.

"Let's just pretend it didn't happen." I suggest as I get up to get armored up. 

As I pull on my chain mail on top of my leather tunic the cold silverite touches my bare arm, I shiver slightly. I make a mental note to get an undershirt. 

I look over at Morgana and I remember what happened yesterday. "Hey Morgana how come it took you only a couple hours to tell Cassandra, Varric and the others about your scars and experiences in the circle, yet it took you four years for you to open up to me about your past?" I ask, trying to hide how much my heart hurts at how quickly Morgana has begun trusting the others compared to trusting me.

"Because of my mental breakdown. You may not have heard it but Cassandra wanted me locked up after I attacked you. Thankfully none of the others agreed but I knew if we were going to have any hope to accomplish our goal, they needed to trust me. I didn't want to risk failing you like I failed Evelyn." She explains as she puts on her boots and jacket. My heartbreaks upon hearing the last part, partly because she has never said that she failed Evelyn before. I walk over to her and hug her.

"You didn't fail her and I know that you will never fail me!" I tell her. Morgana starts to sob.

"I should have done something to stop them but I didn't. I just stood there and watched as they drove a sword into her chest!" She sobs, I don't reply I just hug her tighter. After a few minutes she pulls away. "I need a couple minutes. I'll meet up with you and the others before we head out." She says before putting on the rest of her armor and leaving. 

I finish putting on my armor and weapons and walk out with Champ following to find Cutler sitting nearby running a stone across the blade of his Qunari broad axe. He nods in my direction

"Good morning my lady. The others are already waiting for at the edge of Haven. According to Lady Cousland, we can make it to the Hinterlands in two days. The Chantry mother we seek is in a hamlet called the Crossroads." Cutler informs me.

"Thank you Cutler. Let's go." I respond before the three of us start heading towards where the others are. On the other side of the smithy Varric, Solas, and Cassandra, whose black eye is quite noticeable, stand waiting for us. I glare at Cassandra as I approach. "And who said that you could come along?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I come along?" She asks instantly on the defensive. I step close to her as the others look at me in confusion at my sudden hostility.

"Out of everyone standing here currently you are the only one to take a swing at me." I say. Cassandra opens her mouth but interrupt her. "I'm just giving you shit Cassandra. It's my way." I explain with a chuckle. Cutler and Varric chuckle at this while Solas gives a disapproving scowl. "Seriously Seeker you need to lighten up. When was the last time you were laid?" my question goes unanswered as we are distracted by the sound of Morgana's voice approaching.

"I appreciate the invitation Commander but I'm a bit busy right now." I hear Morgana say. I clench my fists, figuring out what he had asked, as I turn around to see Cullen and Morgana, walking very close to each other, heading towards us.

"My offer of dinner with me doesn't have a time limit, so no pressure. And please call me Cullen." Cullen says with an admittedly charming smile aimed at Morgana. 

I cross my arms to keep myself to from putting an arrow in either his crotch or eye. I feel Cutler and Varric's worried looks on my back but I ignore them.

"Okay Cullen. We'll see what's going on when I return from the Hinterlands." Morgana replies as they stop a good seven feet from us.

She gives him a smile that is mostly friendly but has a noticeable undertone of flirtyness with it, this smile causes the small amount hope I had that there could be something between us to be snuffed out. Morgana then walks over to the rest of us with a bit more hip sway in her strut than normal and I can't help but notice how Cullen's eyes drift to Morgana's rear, I dig my fingers into my palms hard enough to draw blood to keep from running him through.

"I can't wait." He says as Morgana stands next to me. Cullen looks at the rest of us. "Safe travels. Hopefully this Mother Giselle will be able to help." He says before turning back towards Haven.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Commander." I reply my voice gruff and blunt with barely contained rage. I turn around. "I'll act as forward scout. You all wait here for eight minutes then follow." I say before I take off running not giving anyone the chance to reply. I push myself to run faster than required so that no one, especially my mage, will be able to see the tears as I can no longer hold them back.

*Morgana's pov*

I watch as Amethyne races off ahead. I take a few steps after her but Cutler stops me.

"She needs time to work through what she is feeling." He says. Cassandra's eyes widen at some realization that she doesn't share.

"Well, shit! I've never been this wrong before?" Varric says before looking at me. 

"Amethyst what was that? Why were you flirting with Curly?" He asks. I shrug.

"He's the first person to ever seem romantically interested in me. It's not going to amount to anything, I like tits. But enough about my romantic preferences, Amethyne just ran off full of rage. She is going to get herself hurt." I say, I don't give them the truth reason, that I'm incredibly lonely and the one that I love will never love me the same way.

"She ran off because of your flirting with Cullen. From what I've seen you two are incredibly close and you look out for each other. She obviously is angry that expressing interest in the first person to show interest in you. Especially considering that Cullen tried to behead you just yesterday." Cassandra says, I pale at this.

"I'll need to explain this to her." I say, They all nod their heads. We start down the path after her. I end up standing next to Cassandra. "Hey Cassandra sorry about the black eye." She gives me a friendly smile.

"Luckily it's not permanent. My looks are my best feature." Cassandra says with a smirk.

"This is what Snark was getting at! You are much easier to get along with when you get pull that broadsword out of your rear, Seeker." Varric says, Cassandra scoffs. "There was a Qunari mage Hawke and I rescued when they attacked Kirkwall I never mentioned her in the tale of the champion because some of the feats she and her elven daughter achieved were unbelievable. Anyway what I'm getting at is that Sparks and you would get along really well. She probably would've also helped you with all that sexual tension you have. I wonder what ever happened to her?" Varric says, Cassandra's face goes bright red at the sexual tension part.

"Bodies ahead!" Cutler calls from his position at the front with Champ. We all rush ahead and come across the still warm bodies of three bandits, Cassandra kneels down and examines them.

"One died due to an arrow through the throat, one to a stab through the chest piercing his heart, and the last had his neck snapped." Cassandra says as she stands up.

"That sounds like an angry Amethyne." I say trying to hide my worry. "We need to hurry! When she is like this she doesn't pace herself, she will keep looking for fights until something stops her or her rage dissipates." I explain as my nervousness causes my voice to crack. We all start sprinting down the path.

*Amethyne's pov, that evening*

I pant heavily as I glare at the large number of bandits that have surrounded me. I can only see out of my left eye because my right eye shut because on the bleeding gash from an earlier fight above it. My left leg throbs painfully as I make sure that I can still stand on it after it being hit by a mace.

"Any last words, knife-ear?" One of the bandits asks. I smirk because if this is where I die, at least I'll die fighting.

"None I want you to hear." I answer as I point my sword at the one that spoke, this draws a chuckle out of some of them.

"She's got spunk, can't we keep her as a pet, boss?" Another bandit asks.

"Unfortunately she doesn't have much life left in her." The bandit that spoke first answers. "Time to kill boys." He says as they pull out their weapons and step forward.


	8. Campfire tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana explains why she is not part of the rebellion.

I stand ready as the bandits approach cautiously. When they have taken about three steps towards me, a couple of them that are behind me yell out in fear before they go sailing sideways into the two bandits on either side of the leader, sending the six of them to the ground. 

The bandits all stop and stare at something behind me, as two more bandits start making gasping noises as if they were struggling to breathe. I turn around as quickly as I can with my wounded leg to see Cutler standing there holding two bandits up in the air by their throats.

"Usually I'm not one to interfere with something that doesn't involve me but you killing her would put me out of a job, so it does involve me and that means I'm going to have to break," as he says this word, he crushes the throats of the bandits he was holding, "this get together up." Cutler says throwing the bandits bodies to the ground.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" The bandit leader screams before all hell breaks loose.

Half the bandits suddenly freeze solid while the other half is cut down by a combined effort of Cassandra, Varric, and Champ. A pale blue figure races past me, coming to a stop in front of the bandit leader. Morgana pulls out her spirit blade and lets out a vicious snarl as she cuts down the bandit leader, The ones that Cutler knocked down stand up and look at her.

"Die!" Morgana yells before the six bandits slam into the ground and start screaming as the very air starts crushing their bodies, I lower myself to the ground as the voices are cut off with a loud wet snap. I look up at the sound of running footsteps to see Morgana kneeling down in front of me.

"My hero." I say with a smile, Morgana responds with a glare as pulls out a cloth and starts wiping my head wound.

"I'm not sure whether to slap you or kiss you so I'll just do this." She says kissing her fingers and then smacking me lightly across the face, leaving me stunned at her words. 

She then starts healing me as Solas comes over to help. Champ and Cassandra start dragging away the bodies while Cutler (after smashing the frozen ones) and Varric start setting up camp, I lay down.

"Sorry about running off this morning, Tough Girl. I was worried that you were going to get yourself hurt by becoming involved with Ferelden 's most ungrateful Templar." I lie through my teeth, Morgana shakes her head.

"Even though you are like a sister to me, you have a better chance of getting together with me than Cullen does." She replies. I look at her unsure if I should admit how I feel. As I meet her eye I see an emotion flash through them, that looks like love.

Morgana looks at Solas, "Could you all give us a minute?" They all wander off to give us privacy. She looks at me as she repositions herself so that my head is resting in her lap.

"What is it Sweetie?" She asks, I feel my eyes water at hearing that friendly term of endearment once again.

"Could you stop calling me that, please?” I beg “Every time I hear that unfortunately friendly term of endearment my heart breaks just a bit more. I didn't run off this morning because I was worried Morgana, I ran off because seeing you flirt with that blonde bastard drove me to tears." I say avoiding her eyes.

"Amethyne what are you saying?" Morgana asks. Her apparent lack of understanding aggravates me so I look her in the eye as my eyes blaze.

"Maker damn it Morgana! I love you! I've loved you for awhile now but I didn't want to--" I'm interrupted by Morgana kissing me. I sit up, wrap my arms around her waist and start kissing her back. It isn't until we both need air that we break apart. As we sit there staring at each other the exhaustion of the day's events catch up to me. "Hey Morgana I'm incredibly tired so I'm going to pass out now. We will discuss tomorrow what this means for us. Okay?"

"As long as that means tomorrow there will be an us, that's perfectly fine with me. Now rest Sweetie." She says and as if my body was waiting for permission I pass out.

*later Morgana's pov*

After we finish setting up camp and making sure that Amethyne is resting comfortably, the rest of us chat around the fire. Varric is finishing up the tale of the champion when Cassandra looks at me.

"Morgana may I ask you something?" The Seeker asks. I assume that she is going to ask about the kiss Amethyne and I shared earlier, so I resort to sarcasm.

"You just did." I reply smiling. Cutler and Varric chuckle while Cassandra just frowns. Solas just sits there looking like he has better things to do than be here with us.

"Yes, yes very funny. Anyway I wanted to ask why you and The Herald didn't join the mage rebellion. You both clearly hate the Templars with good reason. But still neither of you got involved." Cassandra says. Both Varric and Solas look at me obviously wanting to know the reason why as well. Cutler just eats his dinner while Champ lets out a loud yawn.

"Because the other towers and fraternities abandoned us. The first enchanter Olivia and others of us at the Ostwick circle sent letters to the other circles and the more influential members of the fraternities pleading for help, They all turned us down.

“Orsino said he had enough problems at the Gallows to worry about 'exaggerations and stories', The Lucrosians said that they would help for an obscene amount of sovereigns. The Ferelden circle was still recovering, so while they sympathized they couldn't do jackshit. We even sent a letter to the lord-Seeker with a detailed account of the torture occurring there but he didn't care. The worst however were the Loyalists from Orlais, they ratted us out to knight-commander Riley, mainly by informing Riley that we were asking for help. The first thing Riley did was execute Olivia for causing unrest, as he claimed, That was the start of the course of events that led to the fall of the Ostwick circle about a week later.

”I still remember what the reply I got to one of my pleas said. It said 'my dear, quit your bitching and accept that this is how the world works.' it wasn't signed but the knight-captain received a letter from the same person and it was signed Madame de Fer. The letter Wilber received said I was a whiny little malcontent that should be watched, that's how I got this scar on my face, I would have suffered worse if it wasn't for Evelyn.

”So of course myself and my fellow survivors aren't going to help the others, They didn't care about us so why should we risk our lives for them. Because some mages in Kirkwall were made Tranquil? At Ostwick, we considered it a good thing to lose your emotions because at least then you didn't live in fear that you were going to be next to meet the headsman.

”The only people I care enough about to help are with me right now." I explain to them. Cassandra and Varric look like they are about to be sick while Solas goes back to looking bored.

"If these letters were sent to the Templars how come we didn't find any evidence of it when we arrived in Ostwick? I was there all we found were a couple dead Templars, a very uncooperative Bann, and a very pissed off Chantry mother in a cell." Cassandra asks.

"For the same reason the Bann didn't tell you what really happened there. Cassandra they had just stormed a circle, killed Templars, and arrested a Chantry mother. We all figured that if anyone who is a part of the Chantry was told what really happened they would kill us to cover it up.

So we went into hiding and hid the evidence." I explain to her. Cassandra looks like she is about to argue but she swallows her comment.

"If you find this Madame de Fer, what are you going to do?" She asks. I smile darkly.

"What I was going to do to Wilber!" I reply ominously before I stand up and head inside the tent I'm sharing with Amethyne. I hear Cutler chuckle as I take off my armor.

"Except when we find Madame de Fer, Lady Amethyne and I aren't going to stop her from getting her revenge." Cutler says. 

”I am willing to bet that Snark will be wanting a piece of her to!” I hear Varric chuckle as I finish stripping and changing.

I smile at my friend's comment before I slip under the covers and cuddle up with the woman I love, still smiling despite the nerves about the talk Amethyne and I would have to have tomorrow.


	9. Romance and first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and Morgana discuss feelings and how they first met

*The next morning, Amethyne's pov*

I wake up to a comforting warmth surrounding me. As carefully as I can I roll over so that I'm face to face with my mage. I find myself smiling at how beautiful this woman is, as my eyes are drawn to her lips.

I think back to last night and the kiss we shared, I move my head forward and claim her lips with my own. After a few seconds, I feel Morgana's arms pull me closer as she reciprocates the kiss. I pull away so that I can look at her.

"Good morning beautiful. If you are going to be waking me up like that everyday I regret that we didn't admit how we felt sooner." She says smiling.

"Good morning, my mage," Morgana raises her eyebrow at this causing me blush bright red. "Sorry that's just something I have gotten in the habit of calling you in my head." I explain, This draws a chuckle out of Morgana.

"Well I think that it is adorable. But to completely honest I think that about almost everything you do." She says causing me to blush even harder.

I feel one of her hands move from around my waist down to my arse and give it a squeeze, This causes me to push her away as I scoot backwards. Morgana looks at me a mixture of confusion and slight heartbreak evident in her jewel like eyes, I look away sadly.

"I'm just not ready to go that far yet Morgana, I'm sorry." I say. I suddenly feel her hug me as she presses a kiss on to my forehead.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Amethyne. I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I think we should probably have that talk about where we stand before we do anything else." Morgana says. I nod my head at this.

"But before we do that how about we get dressed, because as much as I love the sight of you half undressed, it is quite distracting." She requests causing the blush that had been fading to come back full force, We both quickly get dressed before sitting down facing each other.

"Okay so we both are in love with each other and we were both afraid to tell the other so that we didn't risk our friendship." I say. Morgana nods in response. "First off yay!" Morgana smiles fondly "okay so obviously, we should be in a relationship but we need to figure out what we want from this. So, Morgana what do you want?" I ask.

"I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye. I want to be the person that no matter how horrible your day was, talking to me for even just one minute makes everything seem perfect. What do you want, my love?" She replies looking at me with seemingly limitless love.

"I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you." I reply, Morgana replies by tackling me and showering my face with light kisses. After a few minutes of that we hear another voice.

"Hey Snark, Amethyst! You two decent? We need to get going if we want to make it to The Hinterlands on schedule." Varric calls from outside. We both sit up as we remember, oh yeah we were doing something.

"We're coming Varric." I reply. Morgana gives me a look. I consider what I just said. "Wait I didn't mean it like that. Shit!"

*that afternoon*

We are continuing on our way to The Hinterlands, which according to Cutler's estimations of where we are thanks to my little rampage we will reach the Inquisition camp by midday tomorrow.

Cutler and Champ are in front, Solas and Varric in the back, and Cassandra, my mage, and I in between. I look at Morgana who seems to be happier then I've ever seen her before, seeing this warms my heart.

"Hey sweetheart?" I say drawing Morgana's attention, she turns her head slightly so that she can look at me and still see where she is going. "When did you first realize how you felt about me?" I ask.

"The night I first told you about my nightmares, I was secretly terrified that you would fear me or say it was all my fault but you didn't. You comforted me and you didn't push me into talking about my past, you let me go at my own pace.

”I had always felt affection for you but it was at that moment I realized that I loved you. I didn't admit it at the time because you were 14 and I was 18. It felt reasonable to assume that Teryn Cousland and your moms wouldn't be okay with the two of us being together." Morgana responds. Her mentioning my moms makes me realize something.

"Oh shit!" I shout out causing everyone to look at me.

"Not the response I would have given if someone I loved said that to me but points for originality Herald." Cassandra deadpans drawing a chuckle out of Varric. I wave my hands back and forth.

"No it's not that. What Morgana said made me realize something." I explain before looking at Morgana. "When my mama finds out about the two of us getting together, she is going to kill you Morgana. We both know how she is when it comes to protecting her family."

"My love while I don't deny that your mama is absolutely terrifying, which has always concerned me how someone so kind and compassion can also be so ruthless and cold, I love you more than I fear her. So, if I have to face the Nightingale for us to be together than that is what I'm going to do." Morgana says confidently. I feel my heart skip a beat at this loving statement.

"As sweet as this is, it's starting to make my teeth ache. Anyway Herald I had a question for." Cassandra says ruining the moment. I look at her. "Yesterday I heard you refer to Commander Cullen as Fereldan's most ungrateful Templar and I was wondering what you meant by that."

"It's actually what my mom, the hero of Ferelden, calls Ser Rutherford. If you recall the tale of the Warden she saved Cullen's life at the Ferelden circle. My mom actually quite dislikes him mainly for his lack of manners.

”After she risked her life to safe as many people in the tower as she could, including Cullen, all my mom got from Cullen was a bunch of whining and bitching about blood mages not even a half assed thank you. My mom can forgive many things but one thing that she absolutely can't forgive is rudeness." I explain.

"So she can forgive someone trying to kill her but someone not saying thanks that's unforgivable in her eyes." Solas summarizes for ease.

"Pretty much." I reply before I look at Morgana again. "I wanted to tell you when I realized my feelings for you. About two years after we met I started developing a crush on you. I thought you were perfect and I loved that but then I learned that you weren't perfect which caused me to fall in love with you." This causes Morgana to pull me into a deep kiss before we continued on our trip.

"And here I thought Hawke and Daisy were almost too cute together." Varric says mostly to himself.

*that evening at camp*

We are sitting around at camp, having just gotten our dinner when Varric says something that none of us expected.

"I don't feel like telling a story tonight." He says surprising everyone, even Champ who tilted his head confused. "I want to hear the story of how you two met." He says looking at Morgana and I. Sitting up I face them.

"Okay here is the story of how I met my Lover." I say earning a loving punch in the arm.

*8 years ago, Castle Cousland, third person pov*

The guards outside the throne room look up at the sound of two different sets of footsteps. A few seconds later ten-year-old Amethyne Cousland, her brunette twin tails bouncing, comes skipping around the corner followed by, what was quickly becoming a common site over the past week since he arrived, her Qunari bodyguard, Cutler. Both were well loved by the people in the castle. Amethyne was just an adorable bundle of joy, whose skills in battle were improving exponentially. And Cutler was always willing to help out and had even begun training the guards to have a better chance at not letting someone sack the castle.

"Hi Quincey. Hi John. Are you both doing alright this fine day." Amethyne asks as she approaches them. It took the guards some getting used to when Lady Amethyne was able to remember who they were after only meeting them once.

"We are doing wonderful today, Lady Amethyne. Your uncle is expecting you." John responds before opening the throne room door. Amethyne just hums happily before skipping inside with Cutler right behind her.

The first thing Amethyne notices upon entering the room is the 14 year old girl standing next to her favorite uncle. She was noticeably malnourished, she jumped at every shadow, her right side of her face was covered in bandages, her left side of face was tattooed with the Templar logo, and non covered eye was drating around the room like frightened animal looking for an escape route.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly Amethyne. This is Morgana. She is going to be staying with us for a while. I hope you two can become friends." Fergus says. Amethyne smiles at Morgana as she approaches her. Morgana slowly smiles back.

When Amethyne is close to her she sticks out her hand because while she prefers hugs, though judging by the way she is favoring one side, that wouldn't be the best idea. Morgana flinched when Amethyne stuck out her hand but hide it before anyone noticed. Gently shaking the older girls hand, Amethyne noticed that she had very pretty eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Morgana, I'm Amethyne. Are you alright?" She asks, Morgana smiles genuinely at this.

"It's sweet of you to be concerned, but I'm fine just sore. My magic has healed the worst of my injuries and before you ask no I'm not going to get into detail about what happened to me." Morgana replies.

"Okey-dokey. Now you look hungry and if I remember correctly the cooks are making a bunch of chocolate type desserts today. Let's go get some." Amethyne says catching Morgana off guard with the sudden topic change.

Unseen by everyone, Cutler licks his lips as he silently hopes he can snag some cookies before they are all gone.

"I've never had chocolate before, I don't know if I like it." Morgana replies. Amethyne dramatically gasps at this.

"We have to fix that. Come on!" Amethyne says before dragging Morgana out of the throne room.

*back to the present, Amethyne's pov*

"And that is how we met." I say before giving Morgana a kiss on the cheek.

"As it turns out I really like chocolate." Morgana says before letting out a yawn and standing up. "I'm going to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow and I want to be well rested for when we start encountering rogue Templars."

"I hear that." I respond as stand up and follow after her. After entering our tent, we change into our sleepwear and cuddle up under the blanket. We both drift off feeling safe, warm, and loved.


	10. The Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne follows in her mothers footsteps by saving villagers.

*nearing the Inquisition camp in the Hinterlands, Amethyne's pov*

We are on guard as we get close to what can be described as the frontlines of the mage rebellion. As we get close to the Inquisition camp, a bush starts rustling before a wolf pounces out of it, snarls at us, and jumps at Morgana going for her throat.

"Morgana!" I shout as Varric and I reach for our respective bows but before we can, something tackles the wolf. It takes a few seconds for us to realize that what tackled it was a woman. After short but brutal grapple, the woman snaps the wolf's neck

"Bad dog." She says glaring at the dead wolf as she stands up dusting herself off. She then seems to either remember or realize that we are there so she stands at attention.

"Apologizes my lady Herald, the wolves out here have been acting strangely since The Breach opened up. Inquisition Sergeant Constance Frey, at your service. Glad you could join us." She says smiling. I take a look at this girl.

She is a tan athletic human around my age. She has cyan colored eyes with matching lipstick and eyeshadow, blonde hair that covers her left eye which in turn is covered by a forest green hood.

She is wearing a sleeveless iron chest piece over a long sleeve leather tunic with fingerless gloves. She is also wearing iron plate boots that stop halfway to her knees and thin leather pants with iron plating on the knees and up the outer side of her thighs.

She has a knife sheathed that seem built into both of her boots, two sheathed knives on both sides of her belt, and what looks like a trident with a spearhead on the other end.

"While I'm flattered by you checking me out Herald of Andraste. I'm going to have to disappoint you. You're not my type." Constance says with a wink as her stance relaxes. My face heats up as I realize that I've been checking her out without a word for at least a couple of minutes now. I clear my throat.

"Thanks Sergeant Frey for saving Morgana with your impressive entrance. And please let's save everyone sometime and just call me Amethyne. I may be a member of the king's favorite noble family and possibly some sort of chosen one, but we have other things to do so let's save time." I say as Constance leads us into the camp. As we enter the other Inquisition all stop and stare. Cassandra lets out a quiet growl.

"Back to work!" Constance orders before Cassandra can. Constance looks at me. "If that's what you want Herald. I'll call you Amethyne." As she speaks I realize that she has an Orlesian accent.

"Thanks Constance." I say with a smile. Constance frowns as I say her name. "Problem?"

"I just don't really like to be referred to as Constance. I usually go by Connie." She explains, I nod in understanding. "Anyway we need to hurry. The Templars and rebel mages should be getting ready for another push against us. I left three of my best troops to face them while I came back here to greet you personally." She says as she leads us out of the camp.

"Only three?" Morgana asks confused.

"Most of the troops that The Inquisition has aren't trained for combat, we have to make do. And a couple knights from Redcliffe are helping out as well. Apparently King Alistair let the mages take haven in Redcliffe and the easiest way there is through The Crossroads.

The knights are only here because Arl Teagan sent them out to attend The Conclave, which we all know how that went, and when they tried to return the mages attacked them. We have no idea what's going on over." Connie answers. I open my mouth to speak but I stop at the sound of clashing weapons.

"Come on!" I yell as I pull out my bow. Morgana rushes ahead using fade step. As we come around a corner we spot four knights and the three Inquisition soldiers engaging with a group of Templars.

Morgana gets behind one of the Templars that has a large shield and drives her spirit blade into their chest as Cassandra, Cutler, Connie, and Champ charge forward to help out. My attention is drawn as I notice that a Templar has knocked one of the Inquisition's soldiers to the ground. I quickly draw an arrow and fire, striking the Templar in the throat.

"Nice shot, Snark." Varric compliments as he kills another Templar. In the corner of my eye I see Solas cast a protective barrier around our people.

"I aim to please." I say with a smirk. I watch a Templar go flying after being backhanded by Cutler. I watch as fear flashes across a Templar's face as his blade snaps in half against Morgana's rock armor before she kills them.

"Maybe you should be aiming to kill." Solas suggests in an annoyed tone. I ignore him and look around for another target just as a couple sellswords and mages come charging us. Morgana starts calling down lightning and fire as Champ chomps down on an unfortunate sellsword's crotch.

I take aim at one of the mages but before I can fire, I hear running footsteps to my left. Diving forward I drop my bow and pull out my sword and shield. I turn to face a Templar. The Templar's hand glows before he curls it into a fist. I charge him and remove his head.

"Amethyne! They are blocking our magic!" Morgana yells as she rushes over to me. I turn to look at only to notice a Templar archer hidden in the shadows and aiming at Morgana. I see him release the arrow and the next thing I know, it's difficult to breathe and my chest hurts.


	11. Day job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne deals with problems in the Hinterlands and Morgana faces the Nightingale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is thanks to white_tiger

*Morgana's pov*

Amethyne shoves me aside and I just barely avoid falling over. I turn to see Amethyne on her knees putting pressure on an arrow wound in her stomach. I spot the archer at the base of a nearby statue. Connie is closest so I get her attention.

"Connie!" I yell. She pulls her trident out of a sellsword's stomach and looks at me, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of a wounded Amethyne. "Archer behind you!" I explain. She nods before spinning around and throwing her trident, pinning the archer to the statue by their throat.

"Stick around." Connie says barely audible over the sound of battle. A Templar let's out a yell as he charges me. Since my magic is still blocked I switch to plan B. He brings his blade down in an overhead swing and I block it with my staff.

Through the slits in his helmet I can tell he is surprised by this. He pushes down harder with his sword trying to force me to falter. I hear Amethyne grunt in pain as she tries to stand.

"Varric could you be a dear and look after Amethyne while I bludgeon this Templar to death?" I ask. Instead of waiting for an answer I step backwards causing the Templar to lose his balance and take a few unsteady steps forward as I step to the side and trip him with my staff.

I swing my staff trying to hit his head but at the last second he rolls sideways into my legs tripping me. The Templar quickly straddles me and wraps his hands around my throat.

"Not all of us are easy to kill bitch." The Templar growls, I fumble with my arms trying to grab anything to hit him with as my vision darkens. I suddenly feel a rush of power as my magic returns.

I quickly used my force magic on this Templar's crotch and crush it. This causes the Templar to yelp and rolls off me, holding his crotch before Champ tears out his throat. I sit up and try to catch my breathe.

"Solas can......can......can you see to Amethyne's wound? I'm not sure I can currently stand." I request between panting breaths. After a few seconds I notice that one of the knights is standing next with their hand extended. I grab it and I'm pulled up into a standing position. "Thanks."

"Anytime Ser Morgana." The knight says before he removes his helmet, to reveal red hair and pale skin. It takes a few seconds for me to recognize the person before me.

"Ser Perth!" I happily exclaim as I hug him. "I haven't seen you since Arl Teagan invited the Couslands on a hunting trip two years ago!"

"It has been a while Has it not? I had not realized that you and Lady Amethyne were part of the Inquisition. Though I thought the description of the supposed Herald of Andraste sounded familiar." Ser Perth says as he returns the hug. I hear Amethyne clear her throat behind us. I pull away from the hug and look at my love.

"Perth helps you stand up and he gets a hug! I took an arrow for you, what do I get?" She asks. I stare at her blankly for a few seconds before reaching out and slapping her.

*Amethyne's pov*

My head jerks to the side from the force of her slap. "That was for blocking the arrow with your body and not your shield! This," she says as she pulls me close, "is for looking out for me." With that she is kissing me, I immediately kiss back. After a bit we pull away for air.

"Sod it! Now I owe the king five sovereigns." Ser Perth says. Morgana and I look at him in confusion. "The king and I had bet on whether or not the two of you would figure out your feelings for each other, I thought that someone would have to spell it out for you. And Leliana forbade us from doing that for another five years."

"My Mama is a little eccentric. Away Ser Perth how would you like to join the Inquisition?" I ask, Cassandra scoffs. "Cassandra you know how I feel about Templars. Is it that much of a stretch to believe that I would invite non Chantry members to join. And until someone kindly explains what the fuck my job in the Inquisition actually is, I'm going to perform my duties under the assumption that I have a certain amount of clout."

"Anyway, yes Lady Amethyne I would be happy to pledge my men and I to closing that hole in the sky and bringing peace to these lands." Ser Perth says. I smile.

"Good. Report to Haven, you'll find my Mama there, she will know the best way to utilize you." I order. With a parting salute, Ser Perth and his men leave heading in the direction of Haven. I turn back to the others. "Okay lets go speak with this Chantry mother."

The Chantry mother's plan was to simply go talk to the clerics that are calling me a heretic. I don't have to get them to believe me just enough to doubt what they've heard. Since I had no better idea I agreed. After the mother leaves, Connie approaches us with a list of things that she needs help with to help the people here.

Over the next two weeks, we are quite busy. We hunt down a demon that had drove the wolves in the area wild. We built a couple watch towers with help from Inquisition forces. We secured horses for the Inquisition. We recruited the horsemaster, a lord, and a neutral enchanter.

I also got a cult to worship me, I ordered them to help the refugees. Cutler and Morgana got to see what my mark can do. Both were worried about me because the mark obviously hurt to use. After the two weeks were over we headed back to Haven which, thanks to the horses, only took a few hours.

*Morgana's pov*

Upon our return to Haven, everyone let out a relief filled sigh. Several soldiers cheered upon seeing the Herald return in one piece. I noticed Cullen watching me from he stood next to Ser Perth as they supervised the troops training. The others bid Amethyne and I bye as they all went their own ways.

"Well I'm going to drop my armor off with Harriet and then go to bed. Care to join me?" Amethyne flirts. I smile as the longer we are in a relationship the less awkward and nervous she is around me.

"I would but first I need to speak to your mother about us being together. I meet up with you in a little while." I answer before kissing her on cheek where everyone can see us.

I confidently strut away knowing that my loves face is redder than her Mama's hair. When I reach Lady Leliana's tent I find her on her knees, silently praying, with a simple ruby pendant clasped in her hands. She doesn't seem to have noticed my presence so I lightly knock on the tent pole.

"Is that a new necklace ma'am?" I ask. Leliana opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Alexis gave me this necklace, the second wintersend we spent together. It was her mother's favorite. I usually wear it under my clothes but I take it out whenever I pray to the maker for my wife's safe return.

”I haven't heard from her in months, and it came to my attention while you all were away that the Wardens in Fereldan and Orlais vanished shortly after I last heard from my wife. So, I'm just praying that Alexis and Ryan are safe." Leliana explains.

"Who is Ryan ma'am?" I ask. Leliana stands up and gestures for me to follow her. She leads me through the Chantry and into the war room. After I step inside, she locks the door.

"Now we can speak without worry about being overheard. To answer your question, Ryan is Alexis's protégée and that's honestly that's all I know. Now report agent what do you have for me?" Leliana says going from sweet and caring Leliana to my boss, the cold and calculating Nightingale.

"I have nothing new ma'am, I just need to discuss a couple things with you. They all involve your daughter." I reply. Leliana gestures for me to continue as her cold demeanor fades away.

"First thing, since Amethyne is now here I'd prefer not to have to spy on her for you. I know that you only had me spy for you as a way to look out for her but still if she ever finds out, she may never forgive me."

"As long as I know that you have her back, you don't have to spy for me. Honestly I only had you spy for me as a way to make sure that you don't hurt my daughter." Leliana replies with a caring smile.

"I would never intentionally hurt your daughter. I love her." I reply. A teasing smirk comes across Leliana's face.

"You can say that to me but you're too afraid to tell her." She teases, making me blush.

"Actually on the way to The Hinterlands, she admitted her feelings for me and I her. What I wanted to discuss with you was, may I have your blessing to date your daughter?" I ask. Leliana raises an eyebrow.

“Blessing not permission?” her voice becomes chilled, making me tense but I knew I could not back down.

“Yes blessing Amethyne is an adult and able to make her own decisions! You and Alexis may be her parents but she may chose who she wants to be with, and for as long as she will have me I will be there. I ask because it would mean a lot to her and to myself!” I say looking her in the eyes. After a tense few seconds she smiles.

"You've always had it. Now go spend time with her." Leliana says as she leans against the table. I sigh heavily and turn to leave but before I can Leliana calls out to me. "Morgana?"

"Yes ma'am." I respond.

"Its nice to see you smile." She says. I feel a few tears form in my eyes before I run over to her and hug her.

"It's nice to have something to smile about." I say.


	12. Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and the others arrive in Orlais

*Amethyne's pov*

I tighten my grip on sword as we cross an unnecessarily grand bridge into Val Royeaux. A few Orlesians notice us and quickly leave, Varric chuckles.

"I think they know of us Seeker." Varric says, Cassandra lets out a snort.

"Your powers of observation never fail to impress, Varric." Cassandra replies sarcastically. I feel Morgana give my left hand a squeeze. I turn my head slightly to look at her.

"What's the matter my love? You have been distant since we crossed the border." Morgana asks. I smile at her.

"It's just, we are about to enter Val Royeaux, the capital of Orlais. The people who really don't like both of my kind." I reply. Morgana looks at me confused from the last part. "Elves and Fereldans, I'm just feeling like we are entering the lions den." I explain.

"Don't worry babe, I'm going to be right beside you the whole time." Morgana says comfortingly. I smile at her while giving her hand a light squeeze, before anyone else can say anything one of Mama's agents runs up and kneels in front of me.

"My lady Herald." She says.

"Your one of Leliana's people. What's going on?" Cassandra asks.

"The grand clerics wait for you on the other side of the market, as do a great many Templars." as agent responds, I feel Morgana's grip on me tighten at this.

"There are Templars here?" Cassandra asks disbelievingly.

"people seem to think the Templars will protect them from... from the Inquisition." The agent says standing up.

Cassandra says as she takes the lead. "They wish to protect the people from us?"

"Protect them from the scary elf more likely." I say.

"Only one thing to do then." Cassandra responds.

"You think the Templars have returned to the fold, to deal with us upstarts?" Varric asks.

"I know lord Seeker Lucius. I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defense, not after all that's occurred." Cassandra answers, She looks at Mama's agent. "Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are... delayed." She says before we all head towards the area that we are expected.

I pull Morgana close, and whisper in her ear. "Wait until the Templars go for their weapons before you start destroying them. I don't want to make things difficult for Josephine by making us look like loose cannons." We reach the crowd just as a mother begins her speech.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well wonder no more!" She says pointing at me, Champ let's out a quiet growl which I quickly silence with a snap. "Behold the so-called herald of Andraste. Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!" She says as the crowd starts arguing.

"I make no such claim! I wasn't sent here by Andraste or The Maker, I'm simply trying to close the Breach! It threatens us all!" I retort.

"Its true! The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!" Cassandra adds on, The crowd grumbles and I spot a group of Templars heading our way.

"It is already too late." The mother replies haughtily pointing out the Templars as they reach the stage she is on. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition', and the people will be safe once more!" She says taking a few steps back.

The Lord Seeker walks right past her before another Templar punches her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Solas reaches for his staff as Champ starts growling, Morgana fade steps over and begins healing her.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask.

"Her claim to authority is an insult. Much like your own." The lord Seeker sneers.

"How dare you insult Amethyne!" Morgana yells, Cassandra steps right up to Lucius.

"Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with--" Cassandra says only to be interrupted by Lucius backhanding her. Several of us draw our weapons but Cassandra holds up her hand to say that she has this.

"You will not address me." He says in a monotone.

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra asks confused.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed." Lucius says venomously. "You all should be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

I look at him for a few seconds. "What the fuck are you going on about?" I ask.

"I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition... less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!" He proclaims before he leads the Templars away, Varric walks over.

"He was quite a barrel of laughs, wasn't he Varric?" I ask as I put away my sword.

"Quite the charmer." He responds, Champ lets out a woof of agreement.

"Has the Lord Seeker gone completely mad?" Cassandra asks, I shrug.

"Probably demons, it's always fucking demons." I joke. "I guess this means we that can put The Templar Order on the list of people that won't help us."

"I wouldn't write off them so quickly. There must be a couple in the order that see what the Lord Seeker has become." Cassandra replies.

"Cassandra you do remember how the Templars treated my mage, right? I never planned on going to them for help. If the rebel mages won't help, I'm sure The Airshok would be willing to help his niece. Right Cutler?" I say turning to look at the Qunari only to realize that he is gone. "Where did he go?" I ask.

"She's waking up!" Morgana calls from the stage. Cassandra and I approach the mother, She scowls at Cassandra.

"This outcome must please you Seeker Pentaghast." She says bitterly.

"We came here only to speech with the Clerics." Cassandra replies. "You caused this not us."

"And you had nothing to do with forcing our hand?" She asks with a scoff, She turns to look at me. "You claim to not be holy, then what are you?"

"Someone who wants to restore order." I reply, The Chantry mother smiles weakly at this.

"You don't know how much of a comfort that is." She says.

"I have a question for you." I say crouching down next to her. "I have enough faith in my Mama's skills to believe that all of Thedas knows who I am and who my adopted parents are. So did honestly believe that the daughter of the Divine's left hand would murder her? I knew Justinia, she is the only person that my Mama told the truth about me." I tell her, the mother sighs.

"We members of the Chantry are panicking, we are leaderless and weakened greatly. The people demanded answers and we gave them the answers that we had." She replies, I stand up and look at Cassandra and Morgana.

"Let's go find Cutler and get out of here." I say as I step off the stage, Morgana matches my pace before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I found that little speech you gave to be quite hot for some reason." She says in a sultry tone, I smile at this.

"You are so weird." I say causing her to pout. I quickly lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek. "And that is something I love about you" I say.

Before any of us can say anything else an arrow imbeds itself in the ground in front of us. I quickly scan for the archer but see no one. Champ goes over to the arrow and sniffs it. Cassandra follows and picks up the arrow which I now notice has a message attached to it.

"Most of this is inane gibberish but the gist of it is that we are looking three things in red." Cassandra says handing me the message. I quickly look over it.

"Lets go find these hidden things. Cassandra you and Champ head to the docks, Varric, you and Solas check the upper markets. Morgana and I will search the cafe." I say before I grab my mage's hand and head towards the cafe. 

What we find there is unexpected. Cutler is sitting at one of tables shoveling cookies into his mouth. I spot a small red parcel underneath the table he is sitting at. Cutler freezes, a cookie halfway to his mouth, when he sees us approach.

"Cutler I am ashamed of you. You found cookies and didn't tell me. I thought we were friends." Morgana says teasingly. Cutler sheepishly pushes the cookie platter in our direction. Morgana has a couple as I grab the parcel. I look at my friend.

"You paid for these right?" I ask as I pick up a cookie. Cutler nods. Morgana and I sit down and start helping our selves to the cookies. After a few minutes, a person wearing the symbol for the last loyal mage circle approaches. I look at him.

"I was asked to deliver this invitation to the Herald of Andraste." He says placing a folded letter on the table in front of us before leaving.

I pick up the letter and skim over it. Upon reaching the end where it says the senders name I start laughing. My two companies look at me. I just keep laughing as the others return.

"We have important things to do, now is not the time to slack off." Solas scolds.

"Shut up Solas." Morgana says before looking at me as I'm starting to cry I'm laughing so much. "Sweetie, what's so funny?"

After a couple seconds I'm able to get a hold of myself and I look at her. "Sorry about that. It's just..... this invitation is from Madame de Fer. She wants to meet with me." I say handing her the letter. As Morgana reads it, I examine the parcels. The are a key and directions. Pulling out a map, I see that both of these places are close by. I stand up. "Lets go everyone I want to know what I'm being invited to."

"Five sovereigns that both of these things are people wanting to join us." Varric says as they follow me out of Val Royeaux, I chuckle at this.

"Most likely. But if that's the case, Morgana could you wait to kill Madame de Fer until we are back in Haven. Because according to the invitation she is apparently important in this pompous country." I say, Morgana frowns but nods.

"So you are the fabled Herald of Andraste. And daughter of the Hero as well." A accented voice says from behind us. Turning around we see a black haired elven woman.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Cassandra says surprised.

"Leader of the mage rebellion. What are you doing here?" Solas asks.

"I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste for myself. If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option." She says.

"The mages weren't willing to talk to the Inquisition before. Why now?" I ask.

"Because now I've seen what you are. And I've seen The Chantry for what it is. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: come meet with the mages. An alliance can help us both after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald." She says before walking away. We all turn around to find a person blocking our path out of the city. They are dressed in a dark red cloak with a matching wide brimmed hat blocking their face.

"Can we help you?" Cassandra asks them.

"Most likely not. I'm just here to see my niece." They respond in antivian accented voice before taking their hat to reveal a tan, blonde, elf. They smirk at me for a couple seconds before I recognize them.

"Uncle Zev!" I say as I run over and hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Free Marches."

"I got bored. I was planning on visiting Leliana to ask for work but then the explosion happened. I decided to hang out here until Leliana returned but then people started talking about you and how you were going to be here, so I thought I'd see what is going on." He explains as we pull apart, he spots Cutler and Morgana. "Hello my friends."

"So Uncle Zev how would you like to help save Thedas again?" I ask. He looks at me obviously curious. "We are trying to close the Breach and I know that definitely could use the help of a master assassin."

"I'm in. I owe both of yours mothers enough to know that they'd appreciate me helping you!" Uncle Zev with a sweeping bow.

"Great. We'll meet you in Haven. We have a few things to take care of first." I tell him. He nods as we walk past him.

"Hey Amethyne!" He calls, I turn to look at him. "I'm not sure how much it means to hear this from me, but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle." I respond smiling at my fourth favorite uncle.


	13. Madame de Fer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne has to hold her tongue.

"So what is the plan, Herald?" Cassandra asks as we stand to the side of the chateau Madame de Fer invited me to.

I look at around at everyone. Solas is bored, Champ is trying to Cassandra to pet him, Varric is jotting something down in a notebook, Cutler is watching the Orlesians that pass by, Morgana is flexing her fingers like she usually does when she wants to break something, and Cassandra is looking at me.

"Cutler and I are going to go in and see want Madame de Fer wants. Because as much as I want to just have Morgana burn this place to the ground, that would cause a political shitshow for aunt Josie which is something I would like to avoid." I explain, Morgana pouts angrily at me.

"But I wanted to see the face of the bitch who nearly cost me an eye and teach her a lesson." She growls, I shake my head at this.

"I know that you do but I don't think that should happen at a place where Madame de Fer is comfortable and has control. You will have your vengeance love, I assure you. Besides Orlesians where those stupid masks so you probably won't get to see her actual face." I explain, Morgana sighs but doesn't argue. "Okay the rest of you keep an eye out for trouble, we'll be back soon"

"Good luck." Varric calls as Cutler and I head over to the front door, As we enter a servant stops us. I present my invitation to him, He looks it over before scowling at Cutler then looking at me.

"The invitation is for the Herald of Andraste only. The Qunari will have to wait outside." He says. Cutler crosses his arms before taking a step closer to the servant.

"The Qunari has a name, Cutler, and he would appreciate that you don't talk about him like he is an idiot. Regardless I am Lady Amethyne's personal bodyguard so where she goes I go." Cutler says in a growl, The servant wisely decides not to argue with a Qunari and quickly flees. Cutler and I share a chuckle as he leaves, We proceed up the stairs to the great hall.

" Representing the Inquisition, Lady Amethyne Cecilie Cousland. Accompanying the Lady, her personal bodyguard Cutler." A person holding a scroll proclaims as we pass him, A few different nobles turn to look at us as we enter. Two of them, a man and a woman, actually approach us.

"It's such a pleasant surprise to have a Fereldan noble grace us with their presence. Welcome Lady Cousland." The man says in a warm welcoming tone.

"We have heard such interesting stories about you. Is true that the Nightingale is your adopted mother?" The woman asks.

"She is." I respond curtly, hiding my contempt for these worthless self-important snobs. As soon as I say this a stir goes through the crowd, most of them wondering if they can use this to their advantage.

"So what brings you here? Were you invited by the duke or Madame Vivienne?" The man asks.

"Are you here on business for the Inquisition?" The woman asks. A scoff follows this. I turn in the direction of the scoff to see some guy with a sword on his back walking down the stairs.

"The Inquisition? What a loud of pigshit. Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers." The new man says as he approaches, Cutler growls as I scowl.

"Excuse me? That is my Mama and friend you just insulted." I respond.

"So? We all know the truth about The Inquisition. How your 'Mama' had you kill the Divine so that she could take her throne. So, save your breath you knife-eared dog lord, we don't believe you. If you had any honor, you'll step outside and answer these claims." He says as he reaches for his blade. Before he grabs it, an icy blue aura appears around him as he freezes in place.

"My dear marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house... to my guests." An accented voice says as a woman in what is most likely the latest fashion saunters down the stairs. "You know such rudeness is.... intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne, I.....I humbly beg your pardon." The jerk says in a panicked tone.

"You should." Vivienne says in a cold voice as she steps in front of him. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" Vivienne asks before turning to face me. "My lady you are the wounded party is this unfortunate affair. What would have me do with this foolish, foolish man?

"Cutler?" I say deliberately not answering Vivienne's attempt to make a grand impression.

"Yes Lady Amethyne?" He responds.

"How far do you think you can throw a 500 pound man?" I ask. This causes Cutler to laugh as Vivienne gets an intrigued look in her eye, The still frozen man scoffs.

"Your eyesight must be failing you spoiled Fereldan brat! I'm clearly not 500 pounds." He says, I scowl at this.

"I know that you aren't. I was adding in in the weight of your overinflated ego, but it's seems that I grossly underestimated how much of a stuck up prick you are." I reply curtly. "Cutler this guy is on my last nerve. Please do your thing." I say before he cracks his knuckles. Vivienne steps forward.

"My lady please. This is my house. Let me handle the riffraff." She says masterfully hiding her nerves. I feel the urge to smirk as I see through her plan. I suppress this urge and give her a hand gesture that says go ahead. Vivienne nods and turns to face the marquis. Snapping her fingers the ice shatters and he lets out a quiet dying scream. Two servants quickly approach and drag the 'body' away. Vivienne turns to look at me.

"For the record, I was only going to have him killed because of my family's number one rule." I tell her.

"Which is?" Vivienne asks.

"Defend your family, no matter what. And if failing that you avenge them. He insulted my Mama. It was my duty to pay him back for that." I explain. Vivienne frowns at this, causing me to scowl.

"An adherence to possibly irrelevant or outdated traditions and rules is not necessarily a good thing, my dear." She says in a condescending tone, I scowl as she comes close to insulting my family.

"Says the leader of the last loyal mages." I counter while crossing my arms. "Can we get to the point of you inviting me here? I have other appointments to take care of tonight, Madame de Fer." I say causing the nearby Orlesians to gasp in shock. Vivienne on the other hand, smiles approving.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to waste your valuable time, Herald." She says in a tone that is in between complimentary and condescending. Vivienne then leads Cutler and I to another room of the chateau. Stopping by an open window, she turns to look at me.

"First things first my dear, it is a privilege to meet the Nightingale's daughter, even if she is an elf." She says, I feel my anger flare up at this but I hold my tongue. Cutler grumbles but doesn't do anything with my go ahead.

"I would say the same Madame de Fer, but it might sound disingenuous." I reply, Vivienne smirks at this.

"Please call Vivienne. Anyway, I invited you here to offer the help of myself and the loyal mages. I personally can accompany you on any task that you are given." She says. I grin slightly at this because this means that we can get Madame de Fer out of Orlais and to a place that we have the advantage.

"We aren't in the position to turn away allies but first I have a few questions. First, much did you pay that man to pose as a marquis and try to start trouble with me so that you could make an impressive entrance?" I ask. After asking this Vivienne calm and collected demeanor shatters for a few seconds.

"My dear, what could possibly lead you to believe that I in any bit had something to do with the marquis's actions?" She asks.

"Don't insult my intelligence! I was trained in deception by both the Nightingale and the apostate daughter of The Witch of the Wilds. I can see through the most lies, especially when I'm looking for them. The only party attendee noticeably armed is also the only one to try to cause trouble with the Noble girl who has a Qunari bodyguard.

“Most nobles aren't that blunt or foolish, even those of us in Fereldan, so it stood out. Also the 'marquis' caused enough of a scene that no noticed your presence until you wanted us to. Add that to how you stopped my bodyguard from doing his job. And it seems rather suspect, if you ask me." I state. Vivienne smiles approvingly.

"I'll try not to insult your intelligence in the future, my dear." She says, Cutler scoffs.

"The amount of different ways that statement can be construed is insulting." Cutler says. Vivienne pointedly ignores him.

"Anyway, my second question is this. Will you have any problems fighting alongside apostates because the Inquisition has a fair few of them?" I ask. Vivienne scoffs as if I insulted her.

"So long as they don't start causing trouble with me. I may even be able to teach those foolish people how be a real mage." She answers. I extend my hand.

"Welcome to the Inquisition. I look forward to seeing what happens." I say as she takes my hand and shakes it.

"I promise that you won't be disappointed, my dear." She says. "Now I must pack and inform people of where I'm going. I'll meet you in Haven in a week’s time." She says before leaving the room. I look over at my friend.

"I got the sense that she is only helping us because she wants a hand in shaping the future that the Inquisition will form." I say. Cutler nods his head.

"She is a scheming one, ma'am. No doubt about that." He says.

"Let's go buddy. The sooner we're out of Orlais. The better I'll feel." I say as we head towards the exit.


	14. Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne recruits a foul-mouthed rouge.

*Morgana's pov*

"Amethyne has been gone to long. She knows, Madame de Fer knows. She knows I'm here and now she is going take away another person that I care about." I repeat, as I keep pacing. 

As I work myself into a panic, I hear an annoyed sigh from behind me, before someone comes up behind me and spins me around before lightly slapping me. I look at Cassandra in surprise.

"Are you calm?" She asks, her hands resting on my shoulders. I nod my head, She smiles kindly at me. "Good, now you just need to have faith that the Herald knows what she is doing."

"Cassie, you know that I hate being called that, and of course I know what I'm doing. I always do." Amethyne says, causing us to jump as we didn't realize that she was approaching. I look at Amethyne who is smiling happily, Cassandra just stares at her in shock.

"Sam." I say, wiping her smile away. Amethyne rubs the back of her head awkwardly at that name.

"To be fair, I knew what I was doing. Which was trying to make you jealous. I just didn't choose the right person to achieve that goal." She responds. Before I can respond to her saying that she only got involved with Sam to make me jealous, Cassandra interrupts.

"Did you just call me Cassie?" She asks disbelievingly, Varric and Cutler chuckle at this.

"Yes, I did. I will continue to as long as you refer to me as Herald." Amethyne replies. Cassandra sighs. "Anyway, we must be off, we have those weird letters to follow." She says, before she walks away from the chateau. I quickly hurry after her.

"You had me worried that something had happened, my heart. It goes without saying, that I'm glad nothing did." I say to her. She smiles as she intertwines my hand with hers. "So, what did Madame de Fer want?"

"To try to get a hand on the reigns in shaping the future that The Inquisition is creating, by joining us. She will be meeting us in Haven in a week. Then you will get your revenge on her." She answers, causing me to smile.

“That is such a wonderful gift, that I feel bad about not getting you anything in return." I respond. Amethyne gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your smiling face is more than enough. Besides seeing you absolutely destroy that smug, arrogant mage is something that I've been waiting for, ever since you first told me about her." She says, sending me a wink.

With nothing left to say we continue walking in silence until we reach the address mentioned in the notes.

*Amethyne's pov*

"Lets go everyone." I say as I release Morgana's hand and pull out my sword and shield. 

We slowly walk around the corner and come face to face with a couple armed goons. They freeze at the sight of us, before drawing their weapons.

"It's the Herald!" One of them shouts, before being tackled by Champ. I charge forward with Cassandra and Cutler on my heels.

"Well, they seem to know who I am." I call out, as I cut down one of goons.

"You think?" Cutler sasses, as he tosses a guy into the air. The flying goon gets good height, before Morgana hits him with a stone fist.

"I could do without your sass, Cutler!" I retort, as I drive my sword into a goon’s stomach.

"Well tough. I'm here, so I'm going to sass." Cutler replies, as he grabs another goon and throws him into a large set of doors on the other side of area. 

The remaining goons freeze, as angry muttering can be heard approaching. A man, dressed like a noble, appears at the railing of the upper area.

"What is the meaning...... Herald of Andraste!" He yells as he shoots a tiny ball of fire at me, which I block with my shield. "How much did it cost you to find me?" He demands, as I duck another bout of flame. I look at the others, who all look as confused as I feel.

"Does anyone know who this is?" I ask, as I continue to avoid his attacks.

"Someone that has an very inflated view of themselves." Varric says with a shrug, I roll my eyes at this remark, as the noble stops shooting fire.

"Don't mock me! I'm too important for this to have been an accident!" He shouts. “No matter, my efforts will survive against you elsewhere!" He continues, before the sound of someone being stabbed behind him is heard, He turns around.

"Just say what." A Fereldan accented voice, that is incredibly familiar says, as the sound of a bow being drawn taut is heard.

"What is the-" The noble begins, but is interrupted by an arrow going through his throat. I chuckle at this.

"The best way to shut someone up." I say, causing Varric to chuckle.

The noble falls backwards, over the balcony. The two remaining goons run off. A lithe woman around my age hops over the balcony, and walks over to the dead noble. I feel a sense of recognition at the sight of her, but I can't place it.

"Squishy one, but you heard me right? Just say what. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah, blah, blah. Obey me, arrow in my face." She says pulling the arrow out before turning towards me. 

"So you followed the notes well enough, glad to see your.... Sparkles it's you!" She yells before throwing herself at me in a big hug. The nickname instantly connects the dots.

"Sera it's you! I should have expected, as soon as I saw the note was the friend's of red Jenny." I say as I hug my childhood friend.

After a few minutes, Morgana clears her throat, which causes me to pull away from Sera as my face heats up. I look at my mage. Morgana is scowling at me with her arms crossed.

"Amethyne, who is this...... woman? And just how do you know her?" Morgana asks curtly, This draws a chuckle out of Sera.

"She's sexy, when she is angry." Sera says, as her gaze goes up and down Morgana's body. I lightly slap her on the shoulder.

"Sera, she is mine. So, hands off you big perv." I say. Sera nods.

"Okay, Sparkles. I'll keep my hands to my...... oh my gosh! You have a puppy!" Sera yells, before running over to Champ and petting him. I shake my head at her antics.

"Still the same spazz, I see." I say chuckling.

"I'm still waiting Amethyne." Morgana states angrily. I gulp at that tone.

"Sera is an old friend of mine, from the alienage in Denerim. She and I practically grew up together, even though she is a year older. Shortly before The Blight, Sera was adopted and then I was adopted and we lost touch. You don't have to worry sweetheart, she is not a threat to you over my affection." I tell her, This placates her. At this point, Cassandra steps forward.

"Can someone explain, what the fuck is going on?" Cassandra asks exasperated, Sera sighs.

"My friends and I want to help bring order." She explains, I look at her.

"Sera, your speaking in a way people can understand!" I say astounded.

"I know, scary ain't it." She replies grinning madly.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Cassandra asks.

"It would be better if you don't ask, and just let her do her own thing. That's what I do. Usually things work out for me." I advise her. "Anyway, if that's it let's get back to Haven." I say to the whole group.

*Haven a few days later, Amethyne's pov*

The war council is waiting as we return to Haven to the sound of greetings. They meet us at the stables. Mama is the first to speak. 

"Welcome back. I trust that you had a profitable trip. Aside from the Templar business." Mama says, I nod.

"Extremely. I assume Uncle Zev reported in." I say to she nods. "Well on top of that, we gained the assistance of a red Jenny and the last loyal mages. The mages help will last until Madame de Fer arrives."

"Why is that?" Cullen asks, I turn to look at him.

"Because Morgana really wants payback on her, for what Madame de Fer caused." I answer before I turn away only to stop and turn back. 

"Also, before I forget. Commander, if I ever catch you hitting on Morgana or staring at her ass again, there won't be a place in Thedas where you can hide from me. Understand?" I ask, with an eyebrow raised. He just nods, before running off, I turn to others. "Well now we have plenty to do before Madame de Fer arrives." 

* Vivienne's pov, a few days later*

I ride my horse slowly down the path to Haven. As I round a corner, I come across a strange sight. The Herald is standing up ahead with, a scarred mage, her mother, her Qunari pet, and Josephine Montilyet. Behind them a ragtag assortment of mage, Templars, and soldiers stand, parade style, at attention. I get off my horse and approach the young Herald. I spot the mage clench her fingers as I approach.

"Welcome to Haven, Lady Vivienne." The young elf says.

"My dear, if this is your idea of an impressive welcome it is incredibly disappointing," this draws an annoyed rumble from the troops. "especially considering who your mother is." I say, I notice that The Nightingale doesn't even flinch at this insult. The Herald on the other hand looks at the troops behind her.

"Oh, they aren't here for you. They are waiting for something important." She says most likely trying to get a rise out of me. "But before that, lady Vivienne you have something on your face." She says pointing at a spot. This catches me off guard.

"Really? Can you tell what it is?" I ask, concerned that I have a bit of my breakfast on my face. The Herald steps closer to me.

"I believe it is...." She says, before punching me so hard I'm driven to a kneeling position. "My fist. Morgana your turn."

"I've been waiting eight years for this." The scarred mage says, before she raises her hand causing me to start floating as well. She then swipes her hand to right, the next thing I know I'm flying through the air towards the frozen lake nearby.


	15. Morgana vs Vivienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana kicks some ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I completely stop caring about what mages can or can not do. Why? Because I said so

* Vivienne's pov*

I go flying through the air, and I'm just barely able to get a barrier up before I hit the frozen lake. The barrier dissipates as soon as I stand up. Spinning on my heels I amplify my voice through magic.

"Is that the best you got, you sorry excuse of a mage?" I yell back to the shore. This causes a stir through the crowd of soldiers as they all move around as if they were waiting for a show to start.

* Amethyne's pov*

I smirk at Vivienne's query as Mama let's out a sigh.

"I forgot how much confidence Lady Vivienne has." She says. Josephine frowns worriedly.

"I'm still not sure about this." Aunt Josie says. I pat her on the shoulder.

"It's going to fine Auntie. Morgana, needs to face her past in order to overcome it. Madame de Fer has haunted her for the last eight years." I explain, Josephine sighs but nods her head in understanding. We turn to look at Morgana, who is just standing there stretching as she explains something to Cutler.

"I'll use my force magic to help you launch me. Just make sure that you aim so I land right on top of that bitch." Morgana says before Cutler grabs her by the left arm and the back of her coat. Spinning around several times he throws up into the air at an angle. After a few seconds, Morgana turns pale blue as she uses fade step to speed herself up. She then changes direction and launches herself at Vivienne with her spirit blade drawn.

* Vivienne's pov*

I watch as something is tossed into the air at high speed, only to feel my jaw drop as I realize that it is the mage that sent me out here and she is now barreling down at me with a spirit blade ready. Quickly creating a barrier, I draw my own and block her strike. Her blade hitting mine nearly drives me to my knees but it doesn't. I look up at her as she is somehow defying gravity as her blade clashes against mine. She smirks evilly at me.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by." She says. I respond by calling down lightning at her. She gracefully jumps back, the air itself seeming to give a boost, dodging it. 

She lands about ten feet away. I take up a ready position but she just turns to look back where she came from. I look that way to see The Herald standing on a hill over looking the lake.

* Morgana's pov*

"LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!" I hear Amethyne shout, I smirk at this. "Is this corner, we have the stuck up noble, Madame Vivienne de Fer! Enchanter of the imperial court, first enchanter of Montsimmard, and leader of the loyal mages." 

This announcement is met with boos and hisses from the spectators. I smile at this. "And in the other corner, we have a woman who needs no introduction but I'm going to anyway. First Enchanter of Ostwick, leader of the Survivors, Captain of guard, my champion and lover Morgana Driftwood!" 

This is accompanied by cheering as I send a giant ball of ice into air, only to crush it into fine crystals that sparkle as they drift back to the earth.

* Amethyne's pov*

I smile at Morgana's display as Mama chuckles, and aunt Josephine gasps in amazement.

"It's nice to see that she isn't holding back." Cutler says as he stands at attention next to me.

"We knew that she wouldn't. Besides she wants to keep everyone entertained." I respond as the sound of people approaching reaches my ears.

I turn to see Varric, Sera, Zevran, and Connie approaching. I smile at them. "The fight is just about to start, so get comfortable." I say before I turn back to the opposing mages.

* Morgana's pov*

"Now ladies I want a good clean...... I'm kidding, go all out, hold nothing back. The massacre of Vivienne de Fer ends when she yields or can no longer breathe whichever comes first. Now begin!" Amethyne announces. I look at Vivienne who is staring at me with shock evident on her face.

"Is this all because I didn't care about your letter? How petty can you be?" She asks. I scowl at her as I hear Hatred try to convince me to let him in but I ignore him.

"This isn't about my letter! This about your letter to the knight-captain! That letter nearly cost me everything!" I yell back as I put away my spirit blade and crack my knuckles.

"Oh, boo who! You act like somebody died." She states. I don't respond, I instead fade step over to her and punch her in the gut before she can react. I use my force magic to put more power behind it so my punch sends her skidding backwards as well as knocking her to the ground.

"Many people died because of that letter, you bitch! Your mail directly led to Bann Trevelyan sacking the tower. And on top of that you caused the death of Evelyn Trevelyan. 

My mentor and the closest thing I had to a mother in that damn tower!" I yell at her. Vivienne scowls at me as she pushes herself to her feet

"Perhaps you would like to join her." Vivienne says before she impales her staff into the frozen lake. It cracks at the point of contact but doesn't spread out. I cross my arms and smirk. I made sure to turn the lake into a solid block of ice just for this fight.

"Nice try but you are going to have to do better than," a cracking noise catches my attention so I turn to look at it, "that" I finish as I watch a knight made of ice climb out of a crack in the ground. 

"Now things are getting interesting, but one snow cone isn't going to help." I say. Vivienne chuckles. I turn to look at her only to fade step backwards to dodge to swing of another ice knight's broadsword. I look around and see that I'm surrounded by about twenty of them.

"Morgana, I love you and completely support you here, but I have to admit that is awesome." I hear Amethyne yell. 

"Meet my protectors. It's amazing what you can accomplish with a little willpower and magic." Vivienne states. I smile at her, while I uncross my arms. 

One of the ice knights charges at me, sword held high. I just stand there, waiting. It brings its sword down in an overhead swing which I sidestep. The knight looks at in what can only be described as surprise.

I smile before I drive my left hand, which is now engulfed in fire, through it's chest. The knight shatters nicely. I look at Vivienne, who is shaking with rage. She looks at her other ice knights. 

"Get her you idiots. I need time!" She orders. They all charge me as I ignite my other hand.

"I hope that you only need about five minutes because that is all your going to get." I state before I slam my fists into the ground. 

This causes a fiery explosion to occur around me, but all I feel is gentle warmth. The knights on the other hand are all destroyed. The explosion causes a huge cloud of steam to form. 

"Did I say five minutes cause I meant five seconds." I yell out through obscuring cloud.

"Your hubris will be your downfall Malcontent." Vivienne responds as an icy blast of wind blows away the steam. 

I gasp slightly at the sight of the Orlesian in the center of a growing blizzard, targeted right at me. I look to either side only to see a wall of fire blocking my path. I feel a bit of fear set in as I realize my situation.

"It's not over Morgana. Let me in, let me join my powers with yours. We can than kill this bitch." The confident voice of Arrogance says, from both the Breach and my own head. A sultry laugh is the response.

"Now, now Arrogance don't be so demanding of the young beautiful woman. She has enough on mind without us distracting her." The teasing voice of lust says from the Breach. Arrogance grumbles but doesn't argue. I feel both vanish as a voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Morgana, what are you doing? Stop enhancing her ego by letting her think that she has a chance! End this already!" Amethyne's voice snaps out of my mind. I smirk at the look of confusion on Vivienne's face.

"Yes ma'am!" I yell before I point my right arm at Vivienne before I curl my fingers into a fist.

The fire walls and blizzard dissipate immediately as Vivienne begins to gasp for air. I slowly approach her as she starts gasping. "Kneel!" I order as I unclench my fingers. Vivienne takes in a deep breath before glaring at me.

"Never." She says as her hand goes for her spirit blade. I make a fist again, only tighter this time. Vivienne immediately goes back to gasping for air.

"Either drop your staff and yield or die as you have always been, an egotistical coward." I tell her as the color starts to drain from her face. She looks me in the eye and drops her staff. I smirk and I loosen my fist but I'm stopped before I can stop choking her completely.

"Kill her, she doesn't deserve mercy. All that stand in your way should perish." Hatred says his voice filled with his standard rage. I slightly tighten my fist, but another voice interrupts.

"Don't listen to him Gorgeous. Think of Amethyne." Lust says. This snaps out the cloud of rage and I release Vivienne, who collapses onto her hands and knees coughing.

"NO FAIR LUST! I ALMOST HAD HER!" Hatred screams before his presence vanishes.

"See you later babe." Lust says to me followed by the sound of her blowing me a kiss before her presence vanishes as well. I look down at Vivienne.

"I would kill you but that would be to quick for my liking. You have to live with the knowledge that you lost to me. That you are nothing compared to me." I say before I turn away. After a few steps I turn back. "Welcome to the Inquisition."

"And there we have it. Vivienne surrenders to her superior. Was there ever any doubt?" Amethyne says to the crowd.

* Morgana's pov, late that night, forest outside Haven*

I stand in shadows cast by the trees as I wait. The incident with Hatred was to close. If Lust hadn't stopped me, I would have murdered Vivienne in front of everyone. Most wouldn't care, but she had surrendered and Amethyne probably wouldn't be able to look me in the eye if I did that.

"You asked to speak?" A voice asks from behind me causing me to jump. I turn around to see Leliana step out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. The smirk drops as soon as she sees the look of fear on my face. "Morgana what is it?"

"It's getting harder to fight them. I almost let Hatred in, after Vivienne surrendered during our fight today. The Breach is making them restless. They want to possess me and it's becoming harder to stop them." I explain as I feel my eyes start to water. Leliana pulls me into a comforting hug.

"You've stood up against them for the past eight years. I know that you won't lose to them." She says comfortingly.

"If the worse does come to pass, will you keep your promise. I can't ask Amethyne to do it." I say.

"Of course sweetie. Your family and I always keep my promises to my family." She says as she hugs me tighter.


	16. Blackwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne recruits a Warden

*The next day, war room, Amethyne's pov*

"What do you mean you don't know where they went, Mama?" I ask her in a curt tone of voice as my temper starts to take over. 

I feel Cutler, Varric, and Zevran shoot me worried looks as Morgana places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look at her. Her purple eyes meet mine with a look of concern. I take a deep breath before I before I turn to look at my mama. 

"I apologize for my outburst." Mama smiles at me.

"You are worried about Alexis, I understand. I'm worried too. We just have to have faith that she will return to us." Mama says comfortingly. I nodd my head in agreement.

"I hate to ruin this touching moment but don't we have more important things to discuss than a bunch of irrelevant Wardens." Vivienne says ruining the moment. 

I glare at her from where she stands near Cassandra. Several other people, Zevran and Josephine included, glared at her as well. She meets our glares with a bored look until Sera whacks her upside the head with her bow.

"Shut it fancy pants. Let the big kids decide what to do." Sera says, as she returns to her position leaning against the wall. I nod my thanks to her which she acknowledges with a wink. I turn to look at my Mama again.

"None of my agent can find a solid lead to the location of the Grey Wardens. I even contacted Oghren's wife and Alistair. Both were clueless to the whereabouts of the Wardens. Although I wasn't expecting much from Alistair." Mama says her face darkening as she says the name of my godfather. I look at her, a bit taken aback.

"You actually spoke to Uncle Alistair?" I ask incredulously. Mama responds with a nod. "Maker this serious, if you are going to him for information." I say. Everyone but Morgana, Zevran, and Cutler look at me in confusion.

"I'm getting the feeling that neither of you are big fans of the king." Varric says what's on everyone's mind. Mama sighs before looking at everyone

"I love Alistair like a little brother so does Alexis, but Alistair feels differently about Alexis." Mama begins. This draws a quiet chuckle out of Uncle Zevran.

"Is, oh what was Morrigan's favorite term for him? Oh yeah I remember. Is the Blonde buffoon still infatuated with our fearless leader?" Zevran asks as he thinks back to the number of awkward attempts Alistair made to flirt with Alexis on their adventure.

"Yes he is. Even though Alexis has made it clear to him that it will never happen. If he wasn't king he would be lying dead in a ditch by now. I'm still considering that anyway." Mama answers. Zevran and Josephine audibly gulp, both of them having seen Mama lose her temper before.

"But I thought king Alistair was happily married." Cullen interjects. I chuckle at this.

"Yes he is married. To a black haired, hazel eyed woman named Alexa. Now who does that sound like?" I ask. Cullen clears his throat awkwardly. "Anyway we are getting off topic. Mama you were saying."

"Normally I wouldn't even consider that the Wardens had something to do with this but the timing has me worried. Thankfully, Sargent Frey discovered that a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall is currently in the Hinterlands. Hopefully he can shed some light on this." Mama explains

Before any of us can respond there is a knock on the war room door. It opens to reveal two Inquisition soldiers escorting a man armored in armor that bears a mark. The unknown man steps forward. "I bring an offer of reinforcements and was told that you are the people that I need to speak to."

"Identify yourself soldier." I say curious about what is going on.

"Cremisius Aclassi of the Bull's Chargers. Our company commander The Iron Bull would like to offer our services. If you are interested, come out to the Storm Coast and watch us work." Cremisius says. With that, he salutes, turns and leaves at a slight jog.

"So he's still alive." Cutler says happily. I turn to look at my bodyguard to see that he has a happy smile on his face.

"Something to add, big guy?" I ask.

"I knew a Qunari growing up that called himself The Iron Bull. We were assigned different careers so we lost touch with each other. I wonder if it's the same guy." Cutler responds.

"Well then it's settled. We are taking a trip to The Storm Coast. Okay first we'll go speak with Warden Blackwall, then we'll stop by Redcliffe and speak with the mages, and then we go visit Uncle Fergus and hire a mercenary company. Any Questions?" I ask as I look at everyone. Sera waves her hand around to get my attention.

"Who's coming with ya?" She inquires.

"Everyone currently in this room except Aunt Josephine, Mama, uncle Zevran, and the commander." I respond. Sera gets a confused look.

"I can understand why you would want me, the puppy, your lover, the dwarf, and the big guy. But why the two asses and the Seeker?" She asks with a gesture towards Solas and Vivienne. I chuckle at slightly offended look Solas gets.

"Cassandra may be a bit of a buzz kill, but she is great once you get to know her." I say.

"Thanks, I guess." Cassandra responds.

"Solas is coming along because if something happens to the mark, he is the only one who knows how to keep it from killing me. I'm bringing Vivienne along because I want to keep her where I can see her. Anymore questions?" I ask. Everyone shakes there heads. 

"Okay then, the rest of you can go I need to discuss a few things with Mama, Aunt Josephine, and Cullen." I say before everyone else leaves the room.

"Okay I have a few things to discuss with you all before I depart." I say after everyone leaves. 

"First Mama could you send a message to Uncle Sten to ask if he's willing to help? If the mages either won't help or aren't enough we are going to need something else." Cullen's eyes widen in fear as I finish saying this.

"You can not be serious! You are willing to ask the Qunari for help over the Templars?" Cullen questions. I respond with a nod. Josephine steps in before we can start an argument.

"It could be useful for us but we have to wait until we know whether or not we need them, first." She says in a placating tone. Cullen takes a deep breath and seems to calm down.

"Fine. Anything else Herald?" He asks. I frown slightly at his insistence to refer to me as that.

"Yes Commander. I would like you and Josephine to see if you can find a Mabrai trainer that would be willing to work with us.

“Mages, Templars, and regular soldiers are all well and good but a Mabrai charge would be great." I answer with a smile. Cullen seems to ponder my answer for a few moments before he smiles as well.

"That is an idea I can get behind." He says. Both Josephine and Mama both smile and nod in agreement.

"We'll send a scouting team to The Storm Coast to establish a presence there." Mama says with a smile.

"Well then, I'm off." I say as I turn around. "Keep up the good work Mama and Aunt Josephine." I say with a wave.

*a hour later*

Everyone is strangely quiet as ride down the road towards The Hinterlands. Cutler and Champ are leading, Morgana, Cassandra and I are in the middle, with everyone else behind us. The quiet is broken by Vivienne of all people.

"Morgana my dear, can I ask you a few questions?" She asks, obviously trying hard to be polite, from where she was riding behind Morgana and I.

"You may." Morgana answers coldly.

"Well at the start of our fight yesterday, The Herald introduced you as First Enchanter of Ostwick, yet the First Enchanter for the Ostwick circle before it fell was Olivia Trevelyan, the Bann's wife. I'm curious as to what happened to her." Vivienne continues.

"She was killed by Knight-commander Riley after your fraternity informed her that we were asking, if not pleading, for help. After Olivia was killed the Templars made her daughter, my surrogate mother, Evelyn Trevelyan in charge. That lasted a week until your letter to the Knight-Captain arrived." 

"To punish me they gave me this scar, I nearly lost the eye but thankfully one of the Tranquil was a skilled healer." Morgana explains.

"But how did your scar lead to Evelyn's death?" Vivienne asks. Morgana sighs as a few tears form in her eyes. I reach over and put my hand on top of her's. She smiles gratefully at me.

"They gave me this scar while my mom was in the room. They wanted to goad her into attacking the Knight-Captain. They used this to justify them asking for the Right of Annulment." Morgana answers before she lets out a sob. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We wouldn't have gave them it." Cassandra says suddenly. Morgana and I both turn to look at her.

"What are you talking about Cassandra?" I inquire.

"The Divine refused to send them the Right. I was sent, as well as a few of my fellow Seekers, to ascertain the reason why Riley wanted to purge the tower, but as said before we only found an angry Chantry mother and dead Templars." Cassandra explains before she sends a comforting smile to Morgana.

"What happened to Mother Lily?" Morgana asks as she returns the smile. Cassandra slightly frowns at this question, before shrugging.

"She's dead. Leliana found her in one of the libraries of the Grand Cathedral with her throat slit about seven years ago. I assume Mother Lily was part of the tortures that took place at Ostwick." Cassandra replies. Morgana nods.

"Mother Lily and the four Chantry sisters that didn't escape with the Knight-Commander tried to kill me when the Bann assaulted the tower. 

“I killed the sisters in self defense and the Bann arrested Lily. It's good to hear that she received her punishment." Morgana responds seeming to be in a much better mood now. I lean over so I can whisper to Cassandra.

"Thank you for telling us this, Cassandra. It means a lot to her to know that not everyone is a monster." I say, genuinely grateful to her. Cassandra smiles in return.

"Happy to help Her- I mean Amethyne." She replies.

*a couple hours later*

A few soldiers wave in greeting as we dismount from our horses. Connie approaches after we finish securing our horses. I smile at her which she returns. Her eyes widen as she spots Vivienne.

"Sorry I disappeared after Morgana's fight yesterday Amethyne, I had to deliver my report to your mother and then get back here." She explains.

"It's fine Connie, we all have jobs to do." I reply.

"Ain't that the truth. Also great work yesterday Morgana." Connie says giving Morgana a thumbs up. 

Morgana just smiles back. "Anyway the Grey Warden is nearby, I can lead you there if you wish." She says to which I nod my head in response.

Connie leads us down pass the Crossroads to a path that leads up. At the top of the path is a lake with a house on the other side. We rush over there. As we approach, we notice a warrior pacing in front of a few farmers. I hold my hand up to tell the others to hold position as I approach. The warrior is so focused on the farmer, none of them notice me approach.

"How fares the Blight, Warden Blackwall?" I ask, using the traditional phrase for when Grey Wardens first meet. He looks at me with surprise evident on his face. He approaches me.

"How do you know that phrase? How do you even know I'm a Warden?" He asks in quick succession. I suddenly hear twig snap.

Before I can turn to see what caused the noise, Blackwall throws his shield up and an arrow, that would have pierced my head, pierces it instead. A yell and running footsteps follows the arrow. I draw my weapon as I spot a few bandits charging towards us. Blackwall looks at me as he drops his shield.

"We'll continue this later. Help or get out, either way we dealing with these idiots first." Blackwall says before turning towards the farmers. "Conscripts with me!" He orders before charging forward to meet the bandits.

I am right behind him as Morgana and Vivienne fade step next to me with their spirit blades drawn and ready.

"Do try not to fall behind my dears." Vivienne says as we engage the bandits. 

I ignore her as I try to avoid hitting the farmers. After a few brutal minutes, we beat them. As I am putting away my weapons I hear someone de cloak right behind me, follow by someone being stabbed. I turn around to see Warden Blackwall with his sword in the chest of a bandit. Pulling his sword out of the bandit, he embeds it in the ground and goes over to the farmers.

"Good work conscripts. Even if this should not have happened. Anyway thieves are made not born. Now go back to your families you won today." He informs them. As they leave, everyone else comes over. Blackwall walks over to me.

"Thanks for watching my back, Warden." I say to him.

"How do you know that phrase?" He demands.

"My adopted mom, Alexis Cousland, taught me it." I answer. This surprises Blackwall.

"I didn't realize that the hero of Ferelden had a daughter. How may I help you My lady?" He asks with a bow.

"Please just call me Amethyne, I'm not really big on formality. I'm here on orders from the Inquisition to determine whether or not all of the Grey Wardens suddenly disappearing has anything to do with the Divine's death." I respond.

"Maker's balls! The Wardens and the Divine. You can't honestly- no your asking which means that you don't know. The Wardens had nothing to do with the Divine's death our purpose isn't political. I didn't know the Wardens had vanished but we do that. 

“The Blight is gone and we Wardens are the first thing to be forgotten." He says. I take a few deep breaths so I don't lose my temper at the fact that we are no closer to finding out what happened to my mom.

"I appreciate the help Warden Blackwall but none of this new information." I say before I walk away.

"Wait, Lady Amethyne!" Blackwall calls. I turn around. "I know that I wasn’t able to help you with finding the answers that you want. But maybe I can help you with closing The Breach. At times like these, thinking the Wardens are gone is almost as bad as thinking they are involved. So, what do say?" He asks, extending his hand.

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Blackwall." I say taking his hand.


	17. The hero with the villain mustache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and company go meet with the mages.

*The Hinterlands, Morgana's pov*

I step forward as Amethyne finishes shaking the Warden's hand. They both look at me. I smile in return.

"Greetings Warden Blackwall, I'm Morgana Driftwood. Amethyne's second in command." I inform him. After I say this Amethyne immediately moves to my side and takes my hand in hers.

"You may be my second in command, but don't forget that you are also my number one girl." Amethyne flirts before giving me a peck on the cheek. Blackwall just chuckles at our display of affection.

"It's a privilege to meet you Lady Morgana. You two seem to quite the happy couple." He says extending his hand. I'm pleasantly surprised that he doesn't bring up my brand.

"You are quite the gentleman for someone we found living in the wilderness." I tease. Blackwall responds with a chuckle. "I have to say that you have a really impressive beard." I add.

"Why thank you my lady. You know that is exactly the same thing the woman who recruited me into the Grey Wardens said to me when we first met." Blackwall responds with a smile. 

Before either Amethyne or I can say anything else, Cassandra clears her throat. The three of us turn to look at her.

"Can we get moving Herald? We still have to meet with the mages." She says.

"Oh yeah, we have to go do that." My love says. "But first, we have to introduce everyone. Morgana would you be so kind?" She asks.

"Of course. This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. The dwarf is infamous Author Varric Tethras. The blonde elf is Sera. The bald elf is the magic hobo Solas. The Qunari is Amethyne's bodyguard Cutler. The girl with the trident is Inquisition scout Sergeant Connie Frey. And last and most certainly least is Vivienne de Fer." I tell him pointing to each of them as I say their name.

"It's nice to meet you all. But who is this that is staring at me?" Blackwall asks. 

I turn to look at him, to see that Champ snuck up on us. I laugh at this. Champ turns to look at me. He barks angrily once before he starts whining sadly. I crouch down and hug him.

"I'm sorry that I forgot about you Champ." I say while hugging him. "Do you forgive me?" I ask after I pull away. Champ tackles me to the ground and starts licking my face in response.

"To answer your question Blackwall, that is Champ my pet Mabrai." Amethyne explains before pulling him off of me. "Okay everyone lets move out." She orders as she pulls me to my feet.

Connie leads the way as we head towards Redcliffe. As we near it, we encounter a random woman who warns of a Rift right in front of the gates to Redcliffe. Amethyne sighs in annoyance. I summon my rock armor as Solas and Vivienne casts barriers over everyone. Amethyne and I lead the charge as we approach the Rift. As we approach, I notice several glowing circles around it.

Amethyne's mark sparks at the same time the Rift opens. I fade step towards a Shade but as I near it I find myself moving incredibly slowly. I look down and notice that I'm passing through one of glowing circles. I return to normal speed as I step out it and I kill the Shade, deciding to wait until the battle is over before pondering what just happened.

Thanks to how many of us there were, we took care of the rift in no time. Sera, Vivienne, and Blackwall look on in shock as my loves closes the Rift. Once it closes, Amethyne lets out a grunt of pain as she shakes her hand.

"Are you okay m'lady?" Blackwall asks concerned.

"Yeah, are you okay Sparkles? That didn't look easy." Sera says her voice full of concern for her old friend. I approach my love as she turns to look at them.

"I'm fine." She responds before looking at Solas. "I know that you barely understand how this mark works Solas, but is there anything you can do so it doesn't hurt as much when I use it?" She asks.

"Why don't you have your girlfriend kiss it and make it better?" Solas suggests sarcastically. 

Before anyone can respond to this, Sera whacks Solas upside the head with her bow. Solas glares at her. Before either of them can do anything else, Cutler walks over and picks them both up by the scruff of the neck.

"I will turn this party around and then there will be no Redcliffe or Storm Coast for anyone. So all of you behave or else" Cutler threatens both of them before casting a glance at the rest of us. "Am. I. Clear?" He asks. We all nod our heads in response.

"Okay then. Let's go meet with Fiona." Cutler says, before dropping Solas and Sera unceremoniously on to the ground. Amethyne nods in agreement before leading the way through the gate. As we enter, an Inquisition scout approaches us.

"My Lady Herald, we spread word of your arrival but you should know, no one knew we coming." He informs us. All of us look at each other in confusion.

"But what Fiona? She invited us here." Amethyne responds. The scout shrugs.

"If she knew then she didn't inform anyone else. We secured use of the tavern for negotiations." The scout informs us. Amethyne lets out an annoyed huff. The scout gulps, worried that she is cross with him. Connie steps forward.

"You performed your job admirably Jeramy. Head back to camp and relax for a little while." Connie orders in a comforting tone, like how a mother would speak to her child. The scout nods before he takes his leave. As he departs, an elf dressed weirdly approaches us.

"I apologize for the lack of a proper welcome lady Herald. Magister Alexius is in charge here but he has yet to arrive. You can speak to former grand Enchanter in the meantime." The elf says before bowing and departing. It's only then I notice that my love is shaking with barely contained fury.

* Amethyne's pov*

"Did that elf just say that a Tevinter Magister was in charge here or is my hearing failing all of a sudden?" I ask my voice course with rage.

I feel my mage place a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shake it off. "Morgana don't! I don't want to snap at you over something that isn't your fault!" I state trying to make sure I don't upset her.

"He did say that a vint was in charge here." Cutler says in regards to my question. I take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself.

"Sparkles, what has your knickers in such a twist?" Sera asks. I take another deep breathe as I continue to avoid looking at my companions.

"This happened after you left the Alienage, Sera. When the elves that survived Ostagar returned to the Denerim Alienage, a few of them had The Blight which started to spread. We had no idea what to do but a couple of Magisters arrived and claimed that they could cure it.

“So the Elder let them. At first we just thought it took awhile to cure but then they started quarantining people who weren't even sick. Most of us didn't Question it except Shianni but most thought she was crazy.

“It wasn't until Mom, Mama and her companions arrived and started investigating on Shianni's theories did we learn the truth. The Tevinters were slavers acting with permission from the Arl to take all of us into slavery." I explain to them as I feel my rage get closer to bursting point as I retold my past.

Before it does Morgana grabs me, spins me around, and kisses me deeply. I just return the kiss as I feel myself start to calm down. When the need for air becomes to great, we pull away. Morgana looks at me, concern evident in her jewel like eyes.

"Better?" She asks. I nod my head and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Better." I answer, giving her a squeeze. The moment is ruined when Cassandra clears her throat.

"I regret having to break up this loving moment but we do have to go." Cassandra reminds us with a look of regret on her face. Morgana and I both go bright red as we remember that we aren't alone. My mage and I take a few steps away from each other.

"Your right Cassandra." I respond, before I consider these coming negotiations. "Okay Cassandra, Morgana, and Vivienne. The three of you are coming with me to act as my advisors for the negotiations. The rest of you shall wait outside." I tell them.

I look at Connie. "You probably have your job that needs to be taken care of so thanks for the help." I tell her. She smiles before departing. Vivienne steps forward to get my attention.

"I can understand why you are bringing Cassandra and I can even understand why you would bring Morgana. But why bring me as an advisor when you have made it clear that you don't listen to me?" She asks. I start walking towards the tavern.

"It's for a simple reason why I'm bringing you three, Vivienne. Cassandra is the Divine's right hand so bringing shows that there is no hard feelings between the Chantry and the mages. Morgana is coming to help keep me calm and for the same reason as you are." I explain.

"Which is?" The Orlesian mage inquires.

"You both lead the only mage groups that stayed out of the rebellion." I answer as we reach the Tavern. The four of us enter. I immediately feel the tension in the air. I spot Fiona and approached the former Warden. She turns to look at us as we approach.

"I greet you Herald of Andraste." She says with a nod in my direction. She looks at Cassandra. "Seeker Pentaghast."

"Grand Enchanter." Cassandra responds. Fiona's eyes widen upon seeing Vivienne.

"Enchanter Vivienne." She says in surprise.

"Fiona, dear you look unwell. Have you been eating all right?" Vivienne asks in a tone that I surprisingly can't place.

"I've had to make some difficult decisions recently." Fiona answers with a frown. Her look becomes one of confusion as she examines Morgana. "You are clearly a mage but I don't recognize you. Who are you?" She questions. My mage lets out a humorless laugh.

"I know that my mages and I went into hiding 8 years ago but you think the sudden disappearance of an entire circle would be memorable!" Morgana begins her words growing more venomous with each one spoken. Fiona takes a step backwards at this.

"I'm First Enchanter Morgana Driftwood from the Ostwick circle or at least those of us that survived under merciless Templars stationed there. Olivia talked about a great deal Fiona. She said you were a moral and just woman. The look on her face the day she received your letter accusing her of creating trouble for no reason. She was heartbroken." Morgana spat out. All the rebel mages are either gaping at Morgana or staring at the floor in guilt.

"I know that saying I'm sorry won't mean a thing so I won't say it. I can't change the past I can only work for the future. A future where what you suffered won't go ignored." Fiona says. Morgana smiles at this.

"I can agree to that. So does that mean you will give us the mages we need to shut the Breach?" Morgana asks as everyone else goes back to their own thing. Fiona frowns apologetically.

"I can't. As one indentured to a Magister I no longer have the authority to negotiate on such matters." Fiona responds. I let out an annoyed sigh at this.

"Fiona, why would be so stupid as accept any deal with a Tevinter?" I ask in a furious tone. Before she can respond we hear the door open behind us. I turn to see men dressed in weird robes enter the tavern. The older of the two smiles upon spotting me. He leads the other over to me.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Herald. I was occupied. Magister Alexius at your service. I believe you are here to negotiate borrowing some of my mages." He says with a sleazy smile.

"That is correct. But first, I haven't seen the Arl or his men anywhere." I observe.

"There was tension. So I suggested that he vacate for a little while to avoid bloodshed." Alexius explains. "Now on to the negotiations?" He asks. I nod getting a little creeped out by this guy. He motions to a nearby table.

"Felix fetch a scribe." He says to the other Tevinter before he seems to remember something. "Oh where are my manners? My son Felix." He says with a gesture towards the younger man. I nod my head is his direction.

"So my dear," Alexius begins as he leans back in his chair. "I am more than happy to help you."

"So does that mean you give me the mages I need?" I ask. Alexius smiles at me, but before he can respond I hear Morgana tap her knuckles against her gauntlet twice. I turn my head, as this is our signal for someone approaching, to see Felix stumbling towards us.

"Felix?" Alexius asks concerned as we both stand up. Felix stumbles forward only to collapse into my arms. As he does this I feel him pass me a note.

"Oh my lady. I'm sorry." He says as he stands back up. Alexius approaches with a concerned look on his face.

"Come I'll get your powders. I'm sorry but we are going to have to continue this another time." Alexius says as he heads towards the exit. Felix follows after him. 

"Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle." Alexius calls on his way out. Fiona grumbles but follows after. After the three of them leave I look at the note.

"Come to the Chantry. You are in danger." I read aloud.

"So did anyone else get a creepy vibe from the Magister? Or was it just me?" Morgana asks. Vivienne, Cassandra, and I all shake our head in agreement. "So guess off to the Chantry." She says to which I nod before heading out.

"Are you sure about this, Amethyne?" Cassandra asks as we rejoin the others. I just shrug.

"We might as well." I respond.

"What's going on?" Cutler queries.

"We are investigating the Chantry. Expect a trap." I inform them. We all hurry over to the Chantry. Before we open the doors we all draw our weapons. The door opens to reveal a Rift and a mage bashing Shades with his staff. He turns to us.

"About time you got here. Help me close this thing would." He says, his accent announcing that he is a Tevinter, gesturing towards the Rift. I shrug at the others before charging into battle.

Like the last Rift, this had those weird circles and was taken care of quickly due to the amount of people we had with us. After I close the Rift, the mysterious Tevinter approaches me with glee evident on his mustached face.

"Amazing, how do you do that?" He asks before he chuckles. "You don't even know do you? You just waggle your fingers and boom, Rift closes."

"Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself. Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathos. At your service." He says with a bow and a flourish. I find myself smiling at this man's casual arrogance and charming personality.

"These Vints are crawling out of everywhere." Cutler says as he walks over. Dorian chuckles.

"Suspicious friends, you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable-- as I'm sure you can imagine." He says with a smile.

"Are you the one that sent the note then?" I ask. Dorian nods.

"I am. Someone had to warn you after all. Look you must know there's a danger. That should be obvious even without the note." He begins.

"Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself." He explains. I raise a disbelieving eyebrow at this before turning towards my mage companions.

"Solas, Vivienne, Morgana you all have different levels of knowledge on all things magical. Does this sound feasible to you?" I ask. Solas just shrugs.

"Mages have theorized that it was possible but would require a great deal of power." Vivienne answers.

"The same kind of power that could level a mountain." Morgana adds. I turn back to Dorian, who sighs.

"I'm going to need more than magical time control, go with it." I tell him.

"The Rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world." He says

"Your asking me to take a lot on faith." I respond.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic." He states. "When I was still his apprentice it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys."

"He didn't do it for them." Felix says as he suddenly appears. Dorian smiles at his countrymen.

"Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Dorian asks.

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he would be fussing over me all day." Felix answers Dorian before turning to look at me. "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter Supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori'."

"And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you." Felix tells me causing a shiver to go down my back.

"I can't tell if your father wants to kill me or sleep with me. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or terrified about that." I say.

"He'd have to kill me if he wants to do either." Morgana states in a determined tone.

"You know your his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here. And I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." Dorian says as he begins to walk away.

"Oh, Felix do try not to get yourself killed." Dorian says as he departs.

"There are worse things than dying Dorian." Felix responds sadly as he to departs.


	18. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and the gang head to Castle Cousland. Where Cutler kicks some ass, Morgana gets upset, and Amethyne owns up to a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick heads up, there is torture in this chapter. If you aren't comfortable reading that just skip past the part where it switches to Cutler's pov and pick back up when it returns to Morgana's pov. Thanks for reading.

*The Inquisition's forward camp, Connie's pov*

I look up from my subordinate’s status reports when I hear approaching voices. I look up to see that Amethyne and all her companions, including the dog, have befuddled looks on their faces. I set down the reports as they reach me.

"So how'd it go?" I ask jokingly, trying to cheer them. Amethyne shoots me a grateful smile at my attempt.

"Not very well. I still hardly believe it." Amethyne replies. "Connie, you do me a favor, please?"

"I am your subordinate and on top of that I'd like to think that we are friends, so of course I will." I reply, with a friendly smile. Amethyne returns the smile.

"Of course we are friends Connie. The favor I'd like you to do is deliver a message to my Mama." Amethyne explains.

"Should be simple enough. What's the message?" I ask as I grab a bit of parchment and a quill.

"First, Warden Blackwall unfortunately did not have information regarding the whereabouts of the other Grey Wardens, but he is willing to provide frontline assistance for as long as he can. Also, a Tevinter Magister has indentured the rebel mages, due to magical time control." Amethyne begins to dictate, I can't help but interrupt.

"I'm sorry but magical time control? That seems like bullshit." I interject. Morgana steps forward causing me to look at the girl that could possibly be my half sister. 

"It's the only explanation we got, for what is going on in Redcliffe." Morgana explains, with a shrug. I return the shrug before turning to look at Amethyne again.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"A Tevinter cult, called the Venatori, is obsessed with me. They may have had something to do with the Divine's death. I'm not sure yet. That's the message." Amethyne says. I quickly write all of that down.

"Okay, I'll go inform my second in command of my departure, then I'll head back to Haven." I say as I roll up the message. Amethyne turns around. "Hey, Amethyne!" I call.

She turns around slightly to look at me, her eyebrow raised in a question. "Try not to get yourself killed ma'am." I call, as I give her a salute.

* Amethyne's pov*

I smile at Connie's show of loyalty and respect. I turn around and give her a salute as well. "Copy that, Sergeant. Same to you." I respond as I drop my hand. Connie smiles before she takes her leave. I turn to look at my companions.

"Okay since we didn't bring a spare horse for Blackwall, mainly because we didn't expect to recruit him, two of us are going to have to share a horse." I say, This draws a chuckle out of Sera.

"Sparkles you know none of us are going to judge you if you say that you want ride with Morgana." She teases. 

Varric and Cutler chuckle at this while I spot Cassandra struggling to suppress a grin. I just roll my eyes at my friends antics.

"Okay, everyone let's mount up. Next stop Castle Cousland" I state, as I get on my horse, Morgana climbing on behind. I lean back slightly as she wraps her arms around me. 

"Cutler leads us home." I call after everyone gets on to their horses.

Cutler nods in response and, in pretty the same formation as we were in when we arrived, leads us away.

*A week later, Morgana's pov*

Once we get to about 10 minutes away from Highever, Amethyne call for us to stop.

"What's the problem Snark?" Varric asks.

"I just need to say something before we reach town. Cassandra and Vivienne both of you will probably not be very welcome at first." Amethyne explains.

"I assume more of the Ostwick circle reside here in Highever." Vivienne says.

"That's correct. Cassandra that is one reason, why you won't really be welcome at first. The other reason is shortly after the Mage Rebellion started a group of Templars showed up. They had been informed that we were harboring apostates. 

“We wouldn't give them up so The Templars decided to try to take them by force and kill anyone who got in the way. We were able to defeat them but we lost some good people." Amethyne responds. I feel my eyes water as my thoughts drift to Steve. I feel a sudden hand on my shoulder.

I look over to see Cassandra giving me a comforting smile which I return. "I just wanted to warn you before we went in there." Amethyne explains before she moves to the front of the group. She is about to urge her horse forward when she turns her head to look at the surrounding trees.

"I know you're there, Kalli." She says still looking at the trees. 

A familiar musical laugh flows out of the trees before a red head elf, clad in studded leather armor, drops down from the branches. The elf scowls at Cassandra before snapping to attention.

"Welcome home Lady Amethyne and Guard Captain Morgana. Same to you Cutler and Champ. Also welcome to Highever Warden Blackwall, Sera, Master Tethras, Solas, Seeker Pentaghast, and Madame de Fer. We've been expecting you." Kalli says as she relaxes her posture.

"My Mama sent a raven ahead didn't she?" Amethyne asks. Kalli just nods in response. "Oh course she did. Anyway, everyone this is Lieutenant Kalli Witchwood. She leads our contingent of scouts and archers." Amethyne explains.

"I thought Elves weren't allowed to serve." Vivienne says. Kalli glares at the mage.

"We aren't allowed anywhere else, Shem. But here Teryn Fergus didn't see the point in not using a potent resource especially back when the remnants of Howe's forces still held the castle and town. I personally fought alongside Fergus and Alexis Cousland in the retaking of their birthright." Kalli states.

"After the battle Teryn Fergus shutdown the Alienage and converted into just another area of the town. The only people who were upset were a couple Chantry sisters but Teryn Fergus didn't care." Kalli explains. 

"Anyway Lady Amethyne you should get to the castle. We have had a couple recent arrivals that he wants you to meet." Kalli says before she returns to her post in the trees.

At this news Amethyne urges her horse to move at a decent speed. This catches everyone else off guard and they have to hurry to catch up with us. As we pass through town, a few people call out greetings to us but we don't stop to chat. Amethyne only slows down when we approach the gates to Castle Cousland.

"Greetings Lady Amethyne. Your Uncle is waiting in the throne room. After you take care of your horses you can go meet with him." One of the guards standing at attention at the front gate informs. 

Amethyne nods before she leads everyone over to the stables. As we get off our mounts I hear Solas make a disgusted noise.

"I can't believe that your uncle is forcing the mages, that he's providing safe haven to serve as soldiers. It's monstrous." Solas states, glaring at my love. Varric lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Solas, please don't go full Anders on us." Varric pleads before a smirk appears on his face. I decide to step in before they start fighting.

"Solas you are completely wrong. My people and I volunteered to serve. We wanted to repay Fergus for protecting us and in case you forgot I'm the captain of the guard so I can completely say that we are treated just like everyone else. So just shut it for now." I order this man's lack of people skills pissing me off.

"Well, well, well look who came crawling back." A condescending voice, that makes my blood boil, remarks from the entrance to the stables.

I hear Amethyne lightly gasp at this. I turn around to see a tan skin man, dressed in normal clothing, leaning against the entrance to the stables. Champ starts growling at the man which causes him to glare at the dog.

"Shut your mouth you flea bitten halfwit!" The man roars causing Champ to growl even louder.

"Sam, leave him alone!" My love yells but not as confidently as she usually is. I sigh, she is usually this way around Sam.

"As you command, my lady." Sam replies sarcastically. "Amethyne, we need to talk." He states. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Amethyne flinch at this.

"Fine let's go." She says, following him without a word to the rest of us. As she leaves I hear Cassandra walk up next to me. I turn to look at her.

"Morgana who was that man?" She asks. I sigh deeply.

"That was Sam. Amethyne's ex-boyfriend." I inform everyone.

"That guy makes my brother seem likable." Varric jokes. I smile weakly at his attempt to fix the mood.

"Anyway we should probably see to our horses and then go greet the Teryn. Hopefully Amethyne will join us before to long." I say as I undue the straps for the saddle of the horse Amethyne and I shared. Everyone else does the same and before too long we are done. After we are finished I notice we are missing someone.

"Hey where's Blackwall?" I ask. Everyone else shrugs none of them having noticed the Warden slip away. "Anyway we should probably get going." I suggest before I lead everyone to the throne room.

* Amethyne's pov*

I feel my knees start to shake as Sam leads me down a shadowy corridor. After we turn a corner, he turns to look at me with a look of unbridled fury on his face. I struggle to suppress the urge to cower in fear but I'm able to stand my ground.

"Where have you been, Amethyne?" He demands. "I know for a fact that I never gave you permission to leave." He states. I glare at him.

"That's because I don't need your permission to do anything. I'm my own person, Sam. You don't own me!" I state, feeling a little proud of myself for standing up to him. 

That is until his palm connects with my cheek. I feel my jaw drop as the slap echoes through the corridor. Before I have a chance to react, I'm pushed up against the wall as his hands tighten around my throat. I try to reach for my sword, but Sam just shakes me slightly causing my head to hit the stone wall, making it harder for me to focus.

"That's where you are wrong, bitch. I do own you." He says as removes one of his hands from my throat and undoes my belt, casting it to the side. "And I think it's far past time for me to teach you that." He says as he tries to pull down my leggings.

"Let her go!" A new voice suddenly demands.

*Blackwall's pov*

When I decided to follow Champ's pantomimed suggestion for me to follow after Lady Amethyne, I didn't expect to discover anything. Not that what I found is any bit better. This bastard trying to force himself onto the daughter of the woman I owe a great deal to. It is enough to almost make want to kill him right here and now.

As soon as Sam spots me he lets go of Amethyne, who drops to floor and curls up into the fetal position, and takes a couple of steps towards me. He gives me an arrogant smirk.

"Who are you?" He asks. I respond with a shrug.

"I'm just a man with a question." I answer, crossing my arms casually. This draws a chuckle out of Sam, as gets closer to me.

"Oh yeah, what's the question?" Sam asks.

"Are you allergic to nuts?" I ask causing a look of confusion to appear on Sam's face, right before I bring my foot up into his crotch. 

He lets out a high pitched squeal as he drops to the ground. "Because you should be choking on your's right about now." I snarl low in his ear, as he falls to the ground.

Stepping over the bastard, I check on Lady Amethyne. "Are you all right m'lady?" I inquire as I rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amethyne just continues to shake slightly.

"I just want to be in my mage's arms." She says her voice watery. Before I can respond, I hear several approaching footsteps. I turn to see several Cousland family guards turning the corner. They all look at me.

"What happened here, Warden?" One of them asks. I gesture towards Sam.

"I found that bastard trying to force himself onto Lady Amethyne. And judging from their conversation that I managed to overhear, this may not have been the first time he did something similar." I inform them. The guards glare at Sam, who is seeming to notice the number of pissed off people.

"The knife ear needed to learn that her place is below humans, not in any position of authority. Her and that blonde bitch Morgana. She didn't even have the decency to die after I lead the Templars here." He states in a high pitched voice. One of the guards draws his knife and takes a few steps towards Sam. I step forward,

"He doesn't deserve a quick death." I state. "And even if he did, I think we all know that Lady Leliana is the one who deserves to deliver the killing blow, not any of us." I tell them. This causes Sam to whimper. The guard sheathes his dagger.

"What would you recommend then, Grey Warden?" He asks. I smile.

"Well I think we should go see the Teryn." I reply.

* Cutler's pov*

We are just standing around in the throne room, waiting for Lady Amethyne and Blackwall to arrive. Morgana is growing increasingly worried and no one is able to cease her pacing.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Morgana suggests. Fergus chuckles.

"You two are so obviously in love with each, I'm surprised that neither of you see it." He say causing most of us to laugh and for Morgana to go bright red. "What?"

"Amethyne and I have been together since about two days after you last saw us." Morgana explains. Fergus smiles happily at this.

"Congratulations, Morgana. You really have come a long way from that terrified little girl." Teryn Fergus says. Morgana smiles. 

"You are a much better partner for my niece than that prick Sam. Something about that man bothe-" The Teryn's sentence is interrupted by the throne room doors opening. We all turn to see who is joining us.

I feel my jaw drop as Blackwall enters with his arm wrapped comfortingly across Lady Amethyne's shoulders. I notice that her belt is slung over Blackwall's shoulder. I take a step forward when I notice how bloodshot and vacant Lady Amethyne's eyes are.

The clinking of chains draws my attention. Following behind Lady Amethyne and Blackwall are several guards dragging a chained up Sam. As Lady Amethyne and Blackwall near us I notice the red hand marks on her throat, and judging by her gasp so does Morgana.

"You must be Warden Blackwall." Fergus says drawing me from my observations.

"I am, my lord. I apologize for the interruption but I thought you should you know what I found that bastard trying to do." Blackwall responds jerking his thumb towards Sam. 

As he says this the guards dragging Sam throw him to the ground. It's only then do I notice that murderous looks on their faces.

"I found him trying to force himself onto Lady Amethyne. And judging by their conversation I was able to hear this isn't the first time he's abused her, just in a different way." Blackwall explains. I hear simultaneous gasps from Morgana, Fergus, and Cassandra.

"He also admitted to being the Templar informant, my lord." One of the guards adds.

"Amethyne, those times I noticed that you suddenly had bruises that weren't there the previous day. Those weren't training accidents were they?" Fergus asks. Amethyne nods her head as a few tears start to fall.

"Most of them weren't." Amethyne sobs. I feel my stomach start to turn at the realization of how majorly I failed my assignment. Before anyone can say anything else we hear Morgana let out a sob.

"I failed." Morgana cries before she fade steps out of the room. I hear Sam scoff as Morgana leaves.

"Bitch." The Bas states. This causes me to let out a feral snarl. I storm over to him and pick him up by the throat.

"Solas. Vivienne." I say looking over at the two mages. "You both have skills in healing magic right?" I ask. They both nod, which causes me to smile evilly. 

"Perfect.” I say before I hurl him across the room and into the wall with a satisfying thud. 

"Heal the Bas." I order as I stalk over to the Bas. I notice Varric's eyes widen at the term.

"Uncle? Can I please go to my room?" Lady Amethyne asks. Fergus stands up from his throne and approaches his niece.

"Of course. I need to check on my wife, so I'll go with you." He says as he takes Blackwall's place. Fergus looks at me as I stop next the both of them.

"Make sure you don't kill him, Cutler. I want a crack at him." Fergus says. I nod as I continue to stalk over to the Bas.

"My lord, we both know that Lady Leliana would murder us if we didn't let her kill this bastard." I reply. Fergus's eyes widen as I say this.

"Maker have mercy on anyone that tries to stop her." Fergus says as he leads Lady Amethyne out of the room, the guards following after him. 

Once I reach the Bas I use my boot to flip him over on to his back. He looks up at me, his eyes wide with fear. I keep my face clear of emotion as I raise my armored boot over his knee.

"No, no! Please, No!" He pleads. I ignore his pleas as I slam my foot down on to his knee. The Bas's scream echoes through the throne room. I look over at Solas and Vivienne.

"Heal him again!" I order. I notice several of my traveling companions take several steps back in fear. Normally I would care but right now I need to teach this Bas a lesson.

*Morgana's pov*

I race out of the room, tears streaming down my face, as I mentally berate myself for never suspecting that Sam was abusing my love. Lady Leliana had ordered me to watch her daughter, which I did when I should have been watching those around her. 

I chuckle humorlessly as I realize that I was so focused on my hatred of him for having something that I didn't, to notice his actions. This realization adds a dash of fury to broth, that currently is my emotional state. So I decide to head to the training yard.

I pass several guards as I storm over to the training yard. They all stepped out of the way knowing that a pissed off me isn't someone to disturb. After a little while, I reach the training yard. I look around for something to do.

As I do this, I realize that if I don't calm down I'm probably going to break something or someone, so I stalk over to the side of the training yard. Here are three stacked wooden crates at one end of a marked path. 

Cutler created this exercise for me shortly after we first met, to help me calm down when I'm pissed off. The goal is to lift the bottom crate and move the three of them down the path without toppling the two stacked on top. I take a deep breath and let it slowly before I use my force magic to lift the bottom crate.

As I do this I try to clear my head of what happened but I keep thinking about moments when I probably should have realized what was going on, I feel my eyes water as I think more and more. Before I can get the crates to the first curve, I notice them start to shake before they fall to the ground with a thud. I fall to my hands and knees as tears start to fall.

"Damn it, damn it! DAMN IT!" I find myself repeatedly screaming as I slam my fist into the ground repeatedly. 

I'm so focused on my failure, that I don't notice someone coming up behind me until they place their hand on my right shoulder. I reflexively stand up slightly, as I spin and throw a punch with my left hand. 

I expect my fist to connect with whomever came up behind me's face, so I'm quite surprised when the person who was behind catches it in their hand. I feel my eyes widen as I recognize that my fist is being held by a Templar, armed with a great sword, with another on either side of them, both with swords and shields.

"Same old Morgana. Someone sneaks up on you and your response is to throw a left handed punch." The Templar says in a familiar feminine voice. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Max? Is that you?" I ask. The Templar holding my first nods before she lets go. 

I take a step back to examine the three in front of me. What I first thought was Templar armor is actually something different. It looks like Templar armor but with a couple differences. What was silver on Templar armor is now pure black. What was red is now blue. The Templar symbol on the chest has been replaced by the Cousland coat of arms.

"Buckets off, you three." I order. They remove their helmets to reveal the faces of the only three Templars I trust. 

I smile at my friends, Max, Clyde, and Marcus, they smile back. Before I can say anything else, I hear approaching footsteps. The four of us turn to see Cassandra approaching. She stops her approach when she notices Max, Clyde, and Marcus.

"Morgana are you okay?" Cassandra asks in concern. 

I open my mouth to lie, but before I can I feel myself hugging Cassandra as I sobbed into her shoulder. I feel Cassandra freeze up as I hug her but before I can pull away I feel her relax and return the hug.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Cassandra deadpans. Despite myself I can't help but giggle at her joke. After taking a few minutes to compose myself, I pull away from her.

"Thanks Cassandra." I say.

"Happy to help." She replies with a sincere smile. At this point Max approaches us. Cassandra openly stares at her. Mostly at Brunette's scarred face and eyepatch.

"You seem much less of a hardass than your reputation and what Lady Leliana has said would suggest, Seeker Pentaghast." Max says. Clyde nods in agreement while Marcus grunts.

"Amethyne and Morgana have convinced me to loosen up a little. I agreed if only to stop Amethyne's insistence on calling me Cassie." Cassandra explain with a genuine smile. 

"Now you know who I am, I can't say the same about you three." Cassandra hints.

"I'm Knight-Lieutenant Maxine 'Max' Noel. I'm Morgana's second in command here. These two gentlemen are Knights Clyde and Marcus Smith." Max introduces snapping a short salute to Cassandra.

"I got the impression that Morgana doesn't like most Templars." Cassandra says looking back and forth between me and Max. Max shrugs.

"She doesn't. We had to earn her trust. Technically we are deserters. We all left because we had problems with how our commanding officers went about their duties. Marcus here lost his tongue because he questioned his commander." Clyde answers to which Marcus grunts in response.

"We all came from Highever, so we decided to use our skills and join the guard. That was three years ago. Morgana had just been given command, so there was tension between us at first. But after we risked our lives saving Lady Amethyne, the captain started to trust us and soon we were friends." Max adds.

"Speaking of which, where is your crush, Captain? Back before you both got involved with the Inquisition I don't think you were separate from each other for more than an hour." Max teases. I feel my eyes water back at the mention of the woman I failed. Marcus lets out a concerned grunt.

"They actually got together awhile back Knight-Lieutenant." A new voice interjects. We turn to that Teryn Fergus Cousland has joined us. Max, Clyde, Marcus, and Cassandra all stand at attention while I avoid looking at Fergus.

"Morgana what are you doing?" He asks. I just shrug too ashamed to speak to the man I owe a great deal to. "Morgana look at me." He says.

I hesitantly look at him expecting to see hatred and anger. Instead I see concern. I'm confused by this. "Sir?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing?" He asks. I open my mouth even though I don't have an answer, but before I he continues. 

"When the woman you love is needing comfort. Go to her Morgana. She needs you." He says smiling at me.

I nod my head before I take off towards Amethyne's room. I make it there quite quickly by fade stepping. Once I reach her door I hesitate before I knock. After taking a deep breath I knock.

"Unless you are the woman I love, fuck off!" Is the response. 

I giggle at my Love's antics, before I open the door. Amethyne looks up, from where she sat on her bed, at the sound of the door opening. "I said fu-oh Morgana. It's you." Amethyne says her face bright red. I take a few seconds to look at my love as I close the door.

She dressed in a long sleeve under shirt and her leggings. Her hair is out of her signature ponytail and hanging freely. I feel a heat flow through me that I always feel when I look at the woman I love. As the door finally closes I take a few steps forward, before I strip out of my armor. I sit down next to her and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time, causing us to laugh. Amethyne looks up at me.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." She says. I give her a squeeze.

"That's why I'm sorry. I didn't do anything. Sam was hurting you and I didn't do anything to stop it." I tell her. Amethyne just kisses me. As I return the kiss I feel my doubts leaving me. When we pull away, Amethyne just smiles at me.

"You didn't know because I hid it from you and everyone. It was my mistake and I needed to fix." She says.

"And how did that work out?" I ask teasing her. She playfully pouts at me.

"Quiet you." She says before we both start giggling. After a few minutes of giggle Amethyne looks at me, a question in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it, my love?" I prompt. Amethyne blushes a bit.

"Can we just spend the rest of the day in this room cuddling?" She asks seeming a little embarrassed.

I lean back with Amethyne still in my arms. "I'm surprised you have to ask." I respond.


	19. Friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne takes Morgana to visit her mother. Cutler reunites with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asaaranda doesn't belong to me. She was created by my friend white_tiger

* Amethyne's pov, the next morning*

I awake to a loving warmth behind me. True to her word, Morgana and I spent the rest of yesterday in bed cuddling. Uncle Fergus, Cutler, and Cassandra all came to check on us, but they didn't disturb us. Only knocking on the door and leaving, after we explained what we had decided. Cassandra surprisingly didn't even argue.

As carefully as I can, I slip out of my mage's hold and get out of bed. I give Morgana a peck on the cheek before I make my way over to a desk sitting in the corner. Sitting down in the chair in front of it, I open the top drawer. Inside is a small box. Taking a moment to check that Morgana is still sleeping, I pull out the box and set it down in front of me.

I carefully open the box to check the contents inside. Which are a bottle of lavender colored eyeshadow and ruby red lip stick, both enchanted to be long lasting. I take both of them out of the box before grabbing a hand mirror laying nearby. I start applying the makeup, pausing every so often to check on Morgana. Right as I'm finishing, I start to hear a whimpering.

I turn around to see Morgana starting to toss and turn, as she lets out another whimper and mumbles something. I quickly move over to my love as her mumbling becomes comprehensible. I freeze for a moment as I hear what she is saying.

"No, get off me! Keep your filthy hands off Amethyne, you dickless cowards!" Morgana angrily snarls as she starts to thrash about. I consider hugging her but going off what she is saying, that probably won't be the best idea. I decide to try to break through whatever is scaring her with my voice.

"Morgana, wake up!" I yell as lovingly as possible. This causes to her to sit straight up, as she looks around the room disoriented. 

I tackle her back onto the bed and hug her. "Better?" I ask as her arms wrap around me. 

I feel her plant a kiss on my head. " Much." She replies.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offer but, I don't push.

"I appreciate the offer but no, I don't want to talk about it." She replies sounding like she always does after a nightmare. She sounds terrified that I'm going to suddenly start hurting her. I hug her tighter so she knows that I love her, without me saying it.

"Let me know if you ever want to talk about it or anything else." I say as I pull away so I can look at her. She does a double take when our eyes meet.

"Amethyne are you wearing makeup?" She asks in a voice that sounds like she is in awe. I blush at this. She cups my cheek with her hand and I respond by placing my hand over hers. 

"I didn't think you could look any more beautiful than you already did. I haven't seen wearing makeup since......before.....Sam." She says her sentence slowing down as she comes to a realization. 

"He was pretty vocal about his feelings on me wearing makeup." I inform her, causing her to frown. 

Before I can say anything else she pulls me forward and into a deep and loving kiss. I immediately return the kiss as I pull her ever closer. Once the need for air becomes too great we separate. 

* Morgana's pov*

"He's never going to hurt you again my love. I would gladly fight and kill to protect you. And I have." I promise as I gently caress her cheek. 

She smiles happily at this, as her cheeks become slightly red. We just sit there in silence for a few minutes until Amethyne's eyes widen and she gets out of bed. She walks over to where her armor is laying.

"Morgana get dressed please. We need to go see someone." She tells me as she ties her hair back into her signature ponytail. I quickly get dressed thinking that whoever she wants to go see, they must be really important.

"So who are we going to go see?" I ask as we exit her room hand in hand.

"Remember how every week I asked for sometime alone?" Amethyne asks as she leads me down the hall.

"Of course." I respond.

"Well you are about to find out where I went during that time." Amethyne says, as she leads me towards the gate. Marcus and Clyde stand guard and salute us as we approach.

"Good morning milady and guard captain." Clyde says, as we reach them. Marcus lets a greeting grunt. I return the salute, while still holding my love's hand, as Amethyne smiles at them.

"Good morning you two. I thought Kalli and Max had morning gate shift." I say to them as I drop my arm back to my side. Clyde nods his head in acknowledgment.

"They are currently on a delivery for the Teryn at the moment, Ma'am." Clyde explains. Amethyne raises her eyebrow at this statement.

"I'm surprised that you didn't insist on going with them." She teases, in reference to Clyde's feelings for Max and Marcus 's feelings for Kalli. Marcus grunts while shrugging.

"Those two don't need us to hold their hands to complete a simple delivery job." Clyde responds. I smile at the level of professionalism my subordinates are showing.

"They really don't. Now if you will excuse us gentleman, your captain and I need to get going." Amethyne says, as she resumes leading me out of the castle. We walk for a couple minutes in silence until we reach an area surrounded by marble walls.

"The Cousland family cemetery. All members of my adopted family are buried here. As well as all those who gave their lives going above and beyond their duties in service to my family." Amethyne explains, as she opens the metal gate, and heads inside with me right behind her. As I enter, I feel an unnatural chill creep up my spine.

As I look around, I notice there are a fair few graves scattered around. Most rest out in the open except one that rests in the shadows of a willow tree. Amethyne leads us over to that one. As we walk through the graveyard, we pass several, One reads Ser Gilmore and another reads Mother Mallol. I find myself stopping upon reaching Steve's grave, that stands next to one that reads Conroy. I feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"Amethyne!" I call, once I realize that she is still going on. She turns to look at me, only to quickly envelop me in a hug. I return the hug as I feel a few tears start to fall.

"At least they died together." I say after I'm able to get a hold of myself.

"Do you need a minute?" Amethyne asks comfortingly. 

I shake my head having shed all the tears I needed to back when he first died. Amethyne pulls away and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before we continue heading towards the willow tree. As we stop in front of the grave, I'm able to read it.

Iona: Lady-in-waiting to Lady Landra. Loving mother of Amethyne and a sweet girl, the inscription reads. I turn to look at Amethyne as I try to think of something to say. Amethyne seems to forget that I'm there as she kneels in front of the grave of her birth mother.

"Hi mommy. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you for two months. I've been busy. A giant hole has opened in the sky and I'm the only one who has the power to close. Don't worry I'm not doing this alone. Mama, Cutler, Champ, and Morgana are all helping me. I bet you never expected me to achieve all this back when you were alive. I miss you." Amethyne says in a watery tone to the grave. I stand behind her unsure if I should say anything as well.

After a few minutes, Amethyne turns to look at me. "It's okay Morgana. I want you to meet my birth mother." She tells me with a sparkle in her eyes. I kneel down next to her as she intertwines my hand with hers.

"Mommy this is Morgana. I've told you quite a lot about her. One thing that happened recently that I haven't told you about yet. I admitted that I love her and it turns out she loves me back. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish you could meet her mommy but if you were still alive, I wouldn't be here." Amethyne says, to the grave in a monotone before looking at me.

"I'll let you have a minute with her." She says to before kissing my cheek and standing up. "I love you Morgana." She says, as she walks away.

"Love you too." I respond, before I look at the grave of a woman that I never met but owe everything to.

"Your daughter is an amazing woman, Iona. I may not know you but, I feel that you would be incredibly proud of her. I don't know where I'd be without your daughter's compassion and support. I don't think there are words to describe how much I love her. All I can say is thank you. Thank you for blessing all of us with the incredible gift of Amethyne." I say as I stand up. As I rise a gentle warm breeze blows through the branches of the willow tree. I smile as I feel the chill fade away

When I exit the cemetery, I find my love having a discussion with the Teryn Fergus. It seems to wrapping up as I approach them.

"The Storm Coast is only about a day and a half hike from here. You won't need your horses." I hear Fergus say, while he points off into the distance. Amethyne nods at this.

"Well I'll go grab my team and we'll head out." Amethyne responds before turning to look at me.

"Whatever you said in there is between you and my birth mother." Amethyne states. 

"Regardless we need to get going if we want to reach the Storm Coast before the Iron Bull leaves." Amethyne continues as the two of us head back to the castle, Fergus entering the cemetery.

"Well let's get going." I reply.

*A couple hours later, Cutler's pov*

I find myself, whistling a merry tune as we hike through the woods. I can sense a few of my traveling companions eyeing me nervously because of what happened with Sam, but I'm not sure how to start explaining myself. I hear someone approach me, turning I see Sera.

"Hey big guy, I’ve got to ask. What was that name you used yesterday when you were beating the piss out of that shite bag Sam?" She asks.

"Bas." I answer. "It's Qunlat. Means thing. My people usually use it to refer to anyone we see as lesser than us. Thinking of Sam as something lesser helped me punish him without guilt." I explain, to her and everyone else. Cassandra looks at me disbelievingly. 

"It's true Cassandra. Cutler may look intimidating but in reality, he is a teddy bear. He only falls back to his Qunari training when someone important to him is threatened." Amethyne adds, followed by Champ barking in agreement. Cassandra looks at both of them before turning to look at me again.

"I owe you apology then Cutler." Cassandra says. I shrug.

"We are all still getting to know each other. It's fine." I reply before turning to look forward again. 

We continue in silence for ten minutes until Lady Amethyne lets out an exaggerated groan. I stop and turn around to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Cutler I don't feel like walking. Carry me." She begs, obviously being silly. 

Her saying this confuses me. The last time she asked me to carry her was before Sam showed up. I smile warmly as realize that she is doing all the things Sam "told" her not to. I pull my axe off my back and hand it to Blackwall.

"Could you hold this for me?" I ask. The bearded Warden smiles as puts away his sword and shield before taking hold of my axe. 

I turn around and crouch down. "Climb on." I say to Amethyne. She does so giggling like a little girl.

"Giddy up." She cheerfully orders, once she is comfortable on my back. I grab a hold of her thighs and stand up. 

"So this is what being tall feels like." She says causing everyone but Vivienne and Solas to laugh aloud. We continue walking, I barely even notice Amethyne's weight on my back.

Amethyne's pov*

I look down at Blackwall. He seems to sense that someone is staring at him. He tilts his head to look at me.

"Yes, milady." He says politely.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." I say. Blackwall gestures towards Champ.

"Thank your faithful hound. He's the one that told me to go after the two of you" he replies followed by Champ making a noise that sounds like he is confirming what Blackwall just said.

"Regardless, you have my thanks. But when you were speaking to the guards about what to do with Sam, you referred to my mama by name. None of us have told you that she is my mama before now, so how could you possibly know that?" I ask. Blackwall sighs.

"I know about Lady Leliana because the Grey Warden who recruited me was Alexis Cousland." Blackwall replies, looking at me. I feel my jaw drop at this. Blackwall looks at everyone before he sighs.

"My real name isn't Blackwall. It's Thom Rainer. I'm a deserter, who lead his entire squad to their deaths at the battle of Ostagar. I promised them riches and fame but then Loghain betrayed everyone and I watched the king die. 

“I still hear my men screaming for help as they are torn limb from limb. I probably would have died there if it wasn't for the real Warden Blackwall. He saved my life but lost his own in the process. After that I just ran like a coward." He says.

"After your mothers stopped the Blight I was to ashamed to reveal that I survived Ostagar. I lived in seclusion for nearly two years. Eight years ago, on the second anniversary of the battle I returned to Ostagar to pay my respects. When I got there, I saw a hooded warrior just strolling around the battlefield. I would have just ignored them but I notice that they were being stalked by thieves and looters.

"I wasn't going to let another person die while I watched. So I called out a warning to the hooded warrior and charged the looters. I held my own until one tried to stab me in the back. Thankfully the warrior had my back, driving their great sword into the rogues chest. The two of us were able to defeat the rest of them quite quickly after that. After the fight, the warrior thanked me and asked me why I was there.

"I told them my story expecting to be insulted and shunned. Instead the warrior sympathized with me and comforted me. I asked them why they were there. They removed their hood, to reveal themselves to be Alexis Cousland. She offered me a chance at redemption by becoming a Grey Warden. I accepted and took the name Blackwall as a title and something to aspire to." Blackwall finishes, taking a deep breath. Varric suddenly starts clapping.

"You may think yourself beyond redemption, but I know people who have done worse and still found redemption." Varric says. Morgana and Cassandra nod in agreement.

"Thank you for revealing your past Warden Blackwall." I say to him. He just salutes.

"I think that's the first time someone has called me that and I don't feel like a coward." Blackwall says smiling.

The Storm Coast, Amethyne's pov*

I groan as the rain plasters my hair to my head. Morgana chuckles at my misfortune. Right before she slips on the loose rocks of the hill we are going down. I suppress a chuckle as I go check on her.

"You okay?" I ask my love as I help her up. Morgana dusts herself off.

"Yes, thanks sweetie." She says. I smile at as we keep walking. Rounding a bend, we spot a group of warriors finishing up a fight. I immediately spot the Qunari that seems to be in charge. Cutler does as well, considering how he suddenly sprints towards him.

"Iron Bull! Come here you big Ben-Hassrath bastard!" Cutler yells as he approaches the other Qunari. 

The Qunari stares at him in surprise. When Cutler reaches Iron Bull, Cutler grabs him in a headlock and gives a noogie. The mercenaries all stare at this for a few seconds, before they collapse to the ground laughing as Bull struggles to escape. Morgana and I approach. Krem notices us as we near.

"Welcome Herald. These are the Bull's Chargers." He says before he introduces everyone. 

Just as the introductions are finished, we hear a thud. We turn to see, Cutler and Iron Bull wrestling on the ground while laughing like idiots. Morgana looks at me in surprise.

"I don't think I've seen Cutler act like this before." She says in surprise. I nod in agreement. Krem just chuckles.

"Bull always talks about his two best friends. Cutler and Asaaranda. Although apparently Asaaranda is not really fond of him." Krem comments, as Varric approaches. Varric's eyes widen at that name.

"So Iron Bull is the cause of Sparks injuries." He says. The three of us look at him.

"Sparks is my nickname for Asaaranda. She traveled with Hawke for awhile. When we found her, she had been through hell." Varric explains.

"So, she still lives." An excited voice booms.

We turn to see Iron Bull and Cutler standing next to each other nearby. I feel my eyes widen at the height difference. I always knew that Cutler was tall compared to me, but he is at least two heads taller than Iron Bull.

"She was barely alive when we found her! If Blondie hadn't been such a good healer she would have lost her eye!" Varric snarls. Iron Bull grimaces at this, as a look of guilt crosses his face.

"Little man, what is Varric talking about?" Cutler Demands. Iron Bull sighs.

"Shortly before we lost touch with each other, I discovered that Asaaranda had magic. I thought if I turned her in I could recommend an Arvaarad that wouldn't torture her. As I learned later the one I recommended was obsessed with her. He did terrible things to her. When it came to light what he did, I was sent after him. When I caught him I sent him back in pieces." Iron Bull explains. As he does I notice that Varric calms down as he notices the guilt on Bull's face.

"I was surprised when she suddenly called off our stress relief sessions but, I didn't realize she did to keep her magic hidden. I probably would have tried to protect her if I learned the truth." Cutler says. Iron Bull stands there in silence for a few moments before he looks at me.

"You must be the Herald." He says to which I nod. "As has been established, I'm The Iron Bull. I lead this band of merry men and women. As Cutler said I'm Ben-Hassrath. A Qunari spy. I was ordered to join the Inquisition and get close to the leadership. The Arishock wants to know, if he will have to get involved to keep the world intact." He explains to which I chuckle.

"I would hope that Uncle Sten had at least a little faith in my abilities." I say causing Bull to look confused.

"How do you know Former title?" He asks.

"I'm the daughter of the Hero of Ferelden. All her companions are family. Uncle Sten is the reason Cutler is here. He's my bodyguard." I explain. Bull shrugs.

"He doesn't know who is part of the Inquisition. That's why I was sent. Anyway, I'll be receiving a lot of reports that I'm sure your spymaster will be able to use. That is if she is any good." He says.

"She?" I ask. Bull shrugs.

"Its pays to research your future employers plus I've always had a thing for red heads." He jokes to which I scowl.

"The Inquisition's spymaster is married and the other mother of the woman you are currently talking to, little man." Cutler interjects. Bull's eye widens at this. I smirk at his panic.

"Your company seems to be highly skilled so we'd love to have you." I say, getting back on track.

"You’re not just getting them, your getting me. As another frontline bodyguard." He says extending his hand.

"Welcome to the Inquisition." I say, as I take his hand. 


	20. A plan and a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and the gang return to Haven and plan for what to do about Redcliffe.

*a few days later, Morgana's pov*

We are riding back from Highever in silence. We aren't silent due to tension but because no feels like talking. I'm riding in alongside Cassandra and Amethyne. I'm drawn from my spacing out by the sound of a horse approaching. I look over to see The Iron Bull draw alongside Cassandra. He looks at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Something I can help you with?" I ask.

"I'm curious about your brand. I've been around this area long enough to know that mages and Templars aren't the best of friends." He says bluntly.

"I admit that I'm curious as well, lady Morgana. But I thought it would be rude to ask." Blackwall says from the other side of Amethyne. Bull simply shrugs at the Warden's statement.

"Being considered rude has never stopped me before." He states. Sera punctuates this, by suddenly letting out a loud belch. Champ makes a gagging sound in response.

"Me neither." Sera laughs from behind us. Vivienne lets out a long suffering sigh.

"I'm surrounded by uncultured ruffians." She groans. Varric lets out a scoff.

"I'll have you know, I'm a cultured ruffian, thank you. I just don't feel any desire to act that way in such fine company." Varric responds with prim decorum. Vivienne chuckles lightly.

"Flattery isn't always the answer Mister. Tethras." Vivienne responds.

"I was referring to the Herald and Champ, actually." Varric deadpans. All of us, except my fellow inner circle mages, laugh at this. Vivienne scoffs. I lean in next to Amethyne.

"Ever notice, how easily our group can go off on tangents?" I ask her, causing a smile to appear on her beautiful face.

"I enjoy the random conversations that happen on our journeys. This whole thing would be frightfully dull without them." Amethyne responds. I chuckle at this.

"She has a point, Morgana." Cassandra adds.

"Never said she didn't." I reply. I look over at Bull, who is rolling his eye as Vivienne's grumbling steadily increases in volume. I clear my throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"If we could get back on topic." I say before looking at The Iron Bull. "You were curious about the story regarding my brand, correct?" I ask.

"Yeah." He responds. I take a deep breath before I look at him and then at Blackwall.

"This tale still deeply affects me so I apologize if I have to stop at any point to get a hold of myself." I tell them as I feel both Amethyne and Cassandra place a comforting hand on my shoulders.

"Do you want me to send the chargers out of earshot? They'd understand." Iron Bull offers with genuine concern in his tone. I smile weakly at him.

"It wouldn't be fair to them, especially after Dalish told us about her clan." I reply. "So first things first, I was in the Ostwick circle of Magi." I inform them as I notice Bull signal to his chargers to come closer.

*Haven, Leliana's pov*

I lean against my table as I speculate with Zevran on what these Venatori could possibly hope to accomplish. We are interrupted, by Josephine approaching. Zevran smiles at her before bowing with a flourish of his hand.

"If it isn't the lovely Josephine Montilyet. The day always brightens greatly, when you decide to bless us with your presence." Zevran flirts. His charming grin falls from his face, as he notices the apprehensive look on Josie's face.

"What's wrong Josephine?" I ask.

"Two soldiers bearing the Cousland crest just arrived. I met with them to see if I could assist them. They said they were to deliver their prisoner and a letter to you personally." She explains.

I feel dread coil in my stomach at this. I don't give Josephine a response, I just rush past her towards the entrance to Haven. I barely registered, that Zevran and Josephine are following after me. I reach the entrance to find, Ser Perth scowling as Cullen berates Max and Kalli. On the ground, next to them in Amethyne's ex-boyfriend Sam. He is sporting bruises, a split lip, and a broken nose. He also has his hands tied together. Sergeant Frey is standing nearby clearly enjoying the show 

"I don't give a Mabrai's rear about whatever he supposedly did! Prisoners aren't supposed to be tortured no matter what!" He roars, Max and Kalli just stand there stoically. Max even lets out a chuckle, causing Cullen to stop mid-rant and glare at her.

"Meredith and Ser Alrik would argue that statement, if they were still alive that is sir." Max retorts, making the sir sound like an insult. Cullen stumbles back as if struck. Max places her hands on her hips.

"That's right Knight-Captain, I know the truth of what they did. I'm glad I didn't stand out enough for you to remember me. It definitely made escaping much easier." Max states. Cullen furrows his brow at this. Max's hand moves slightly towards her knife as Cullen gets right up in her face.

"Spineless deserter!" He snarls before spitting in her face. 

Kalli takes a step back as her eyes widen. Max swiftly knees Cullen in the crotch. Cullen squeals as he falls to the ground. Max gives Cullen a disgusted look as she casually wipes his spit off her face.

"Moral objector, actually. You do know what morality is right?" Max questions as she crouches down. I notice a few soldiers start to approach. I quickly move forward to take control of the situation.

"Ser Perth, would be so kind as to take Commander Cullen to his tent?" I ask, as I approach. He quickly moves forward to follow my instructions. As he slings Cullen's arm over his shoulder, he looks at me.

"Anything else milady?" He queries, I consider this. 

"I think that it would be best if you took over Cullen's duties for a little while." I suggest.

"Surely that's a little extreme Leliana." Josephine says, sounding taken aback.

"Its fine, Lady Montilyet. My behavior in front of the troops was disgraceful." Cullen says before he and Perth leave. Max hesitantly approaches me. I suppress the urge to look at her with suspicion.

"I apologize, Lady Cousland. My actions just now were a disgrace to the Cousland family. I'll accept any punishment, you deem necessary." Max states, as she stares at her feet. I gently pat her on the shoulder.

"That's unnecessary Knight-Lieutenant. You were provoked." I say comfortingly.

"That is most gracious of you ma'am." Max replies saluting. I smile gently at her.

"Now would you be so kind to explain what Sam did that required he be delivered to me in his current state?" I ask. In response to this Kalli pulls a folded-up letter from her pocket, and holds it out in my direction. I take it before giving her a questioning look.

"The Teryn said that this should explain everything that recently came to light. Also, I would just like to say I'm sorry for unknowingly letting this go on." Kalli replies to my unasked question.

"I am sorry as well, ma'am." Max says. This causes Sam to scoff.

"Ease off on the boot licking there, captain kiss ass." Sam grumbles. Kalli scowls before delivering a slight kick to his side.

"Shut your fucking mouth, before I remove it Shem!" She snarls. My eyes widen at the venom in what is usually a calm and collected woman. I quickly open the letter.

"Dearest sister," I begin to read aloud. "First I would like to say that I'm filled with regret about what I have to inform you about. It came to my attention that Sam has been physically and emotionally abusing Amethyne for awhile now. It was brought to my attention when the Grey Warden known as Blackwall stopped Sam from raping Amethyne. 

“Cutler and I wanted to kill him but we knew that honor should be reserved for you. I'm sorry that I failed you Leliana. I suspected something was wrong when I noticed Amethyne had bruises that she didn't have the day before. I should have known something was wrong. Alexis had a similar experience growing up. Although in her case it was just a couple of kids picking on her. 

“Sis tried to hide it from me because she felt it was her problem to handle. Anyways I'm getting off topic. Once again I'm sorry for not discovering this sooner. Sincerely, your brother Fergus Cousland." I fold the letter back up after I finish reading it.

"Leliana?" Josephine asks hesitantly. I ignore her as I stalk over to where Sam lays, face down on the ground. I turn him over harshly with my foot. I smile sinisterly at him as I notice a growing wet spot appear on his pants.

"Do. You. Have. Anything. To. Say. For. Yourself?" I question pausing after every word to build up the terror I see building behind in his eyes. Sam starts to sob.

"Please have mercy your grace. Surely, that's what The Divine would want." The man pleads as he grovels at my feet. I hear five simultaneous gasps at what he just said. I look from the sniveling coward at my feet to my friend Zevran.

"Zevran would you be a dear and get me a rusted spoon?" I ask in a monotone. This causes Zevran to smile before he heads off to get what I need. I look at Max and Kalli.

"You two can go. Also, please inform Fergus that Sam is the one to blame not him." I tell them. They both nod, before quickly departing.

"Sergeant Frey would you escort this pathetic excuse for a man down to the cells?" I ask. She steps forward.

"Glady ma'am." She replies as roughly pulls Sam to his feet.

"Do try not to be gentle!" I call her. She raises her hand in acknowledgment. 

I turn to look at Josephine. I'm startled by the look on my surrogate sister's face. It is one of anger. Josephine always hates whenever someone important to her is placed needlessly into danger. It warms my heart to see that she cares so deeply about my Gen. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That man is going to regret ever considering harming Amethyne. I promise." I tell her. Josephine smiles at me.

" I know sis, I know." She replies.

"I'm going to go to go change into some clothes that I don't mind getting blood on." I say as I begin to walk away. "If Amethyne returns while showing Sam the error of his ways, please inform me." I call over my shoulder.

*A couple of days later, Amethyne's pov*

I find myself smiling as we enter Haven to the routine welcoming cheers. I lead everyone towards the Chantry, along the way Bull sends off his chargers to introduce themselves to everyone else. Waiting just inside the Chantry is Aunt Josephine, Connie, and Ser Perth. They smile welcomingly at us.

"Welcome back Milady." Ser Perth greets with a bow. I smile in return. I gesture for Bull and Blackwall to step forward. As Blackwall steps forward I notice Josephine's cheeks slightly redden.

"This is Warden Blackwall and The Iron Bull. They've agreed to help us. Blackwall, Bull this is Josephine Montilyet. She is the Inquisition's ambassador. The others are Inquisition Sergeant Connie Frey and Ser Perth." I introduce everyone. After I finish introductions, Cassandra steps forward.

"Where's Cullen?" She asks looking around as if she expects said former Templar to jump out from behind a pillar.

"I had him take a brief vacation due to how he acted towards a couple visitors." I hear Mama say from off to the side. We all turn to look in her direction. My eyes widen slightly at Mama's appearance. She is dressed in oversized white long sleeve that is stained with blood under this appears to be usual attire. She is flanked by Uncle Zevran. As she approaches us she is causally cleaning a dagger.

"Sam was here." I state startling everyone. Mama looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" She asks obviously already knowing what I'm going to say. I gesture to the dagger she is holding.

"The only times you have that dagger out is when you are going to kill someone after teaching them a lesson." I answer. Mama smiles at this.

"Correct. Now, I'm not going to lecture you about what happened because that would be unwarranted. But I want you to promise, to stop hiding such serious things from those that care about you." Mama says as she sheaths her dagger. It's at this moment that I notice how watery Mama's eyes are. I quickly envelope her in a hug as my eyes start to water.

"I promise." I whisper into the crook of her neck. We stand there hugging of at least ten minutes before we pull away. Mama looks at Morgana and Cutler.

"I'm not angry with either of you. If anything I'm mad how well I taught my Gem to keep secrets." She says drawing a chuckle out of most of us. She turns to look at Blackwall as the laughter dies down.

"Thank you Warden Blackwall." Mama says. 

"No thanks need, ma'am. I owe a great deal to Alexis Cousland so I feel required to help her daughter anyway I possibly can." Blackwall replies with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Mama asks. Blackwall lets out a sigh before he retells his history to everyone. 

After he finishes I look over to the reactions of those that haven't heard the story already. Connie and Ser Perth are looking at the Warden with respect. Mama gives him an approving nod. Josephine has the biggest reaction. She is staring at Blackwall in awe. This look vanishes as Bull starts applauding.

"If you ever need it, I'll have your back in a fight." Bull promises. Blackwall smiles at this.

"Okay now that we are all better acquainted lets head into the war room and figure out what to do about Redcliffe." I suggest. Everyone nods except for Bull who doesn't know what the situation is but it most likely will explained.

I lead everyone to the war room. As I enter I'm greeted by the sight of a large basket of muffins and Dorian casually eating one as he reads Hard in Hightown. He looks up as we enter.

"Good news the blueberry muffins aren't poisoned." He informs me cheerily as he closes the book. I find myself smiling slightly as I examine the muffin basket.

"Oh great he's back." Cutler says sarcastically, as he spots Dorian.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you." Dorian deadpans as everyone files into the room. As the door closes behind Ser Perth, I playfully glare at Dorian.

"It does matter if they aren't poisoned, there aren't any left!" I state to which Dorian lazily shrugs.

"I had to be thorough." He replies with a slightly concealed giggle. This causes Morgana to chuckle as she grabs a chocolate muffin.

"Finally another mage who knows how to smile." She says before she smacks Sera's hand right before she could grab a chocolate muffin. "Mine." She states with a playful glare. Sera takes a step back as she shakes her hand.

"Shite, could’ve just said so." Sera replies. I look at Mama.

"Where did these even come from?" I ask.

"Magister Alexius sent them as well as an invitation for you to come to Redcliffe castle. He is so complementary, I'm certain that he wants to kill you." Mama responds. I involuntarily shudder, as I remember that creepy man.

"I hope that's all he wants to do with me. So, what's the plan?" I ask. Ser Perth steps forward.

"We could do what we did the last time Redcliffe castle was held by a hostile force. We send someone in the front entrance to act as a distraction, while another force sneaks in through the escape tunnel." He suggests. Mama chuckles and shrugs.

"It worked before, I don't see why it shouldn't work this time." She says before looking at me. "Who do you think should lead the infiltration team?" She asks.

"You are surprisingly willing to let me endanger myself." I say. Mama shrugs but I can see the concern in her eyes.

"If there was another feasible option, I'd insist we go with that. But there isn't so I'm just going to have to have faith in your abilities. Anyway we are getting off topic." She replies.

"Uncle Zev?" I say looking at him. He smiles and nods. "Connie you will also be part of the infiltration team." I say to which she cracks her knuckles in response

"I should go with them to remove any magical traps Alexius set up." Dorian says. I nod my head in agreement. I look over at Ser Perth.

"Ser Perth would you be willing to assemble a small force to be ready as back up? I get the feeling Alexius won't be happy when he realizes what happened." I say.

"Of course." He replies.

"Okay then. Let's take the rest of the day to prepare and be ready to depart around midday tomorrow. Aunt Josephine, Mama we'll see you when we get the support of the mages." I promise them before I turn and leave the room.

* that night, Morgana's pov*

"Wake up sweetheart." A sultry voice purrs. 

I slightly open my eyes to see that everything is the same except it's all tinted green. Signifying that I'm in a dream. I sit up and look around the room. Leaning against the wall and sipping from a wine glass is the blue skinned desire demon, Lust. She smiles happily at me.

"Evening." She greets raising her glass in my direction. I scowl at her.

"Don't cause a mess." I order causing her to chuckle.

"It's a dream pumpkin. Dream rugs can't stain." She replies.

"Regardless I don't want you spilling wine all over my subconscious!" I snarl. Lust's lips twitch upward at this. 

"What do you want Lust?" I ask not wanting to play her games.

"To warn you." She answers cryptically.

"About." I prompt, she looks at me gravely.

"Amethyne is going to die tomorrow." She states. My eyes widen, as I feel my dinner comeback up.


	21. Hardest goodbye, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and the gang meet with Alexius

*The next morning, Amethyne's pov*

I wake up the next morning to that Morgana has a tight grip on me. I feel her breath on my ear as she leans in.

"You aren't leaving this bed." She states in a whisper. I feel my face heat up as my imagination runs unchecked, but before I can respond I realize that the tone she was using was far from playful.

"Morgana what's the matter?" I ask concerned, Morgana sighs heavily.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen at the negotiations today. I'm not losing you just to possibly gain some mages." She responds, as her voice cracks.

"Me Vhenan, while I'm incredibly flattered that care so much about me. But we need the mages to close the Breach or we risk destroying the world." I tell her right before, she starts crying. 

"But you are my world!" She sobs. I, with a little trouble, turn around so that I'm facing her. I lovingly wipe away her tears. After a few minutes she is able to get a hold of herself, and looks me right in eye.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her. She looks away.

"Yes, but" I interrupt her answer, before she can finish.

"No buts! Do you trust me?" I ask again more forcefully. Morgana takes a deep breath before looking at me again.

"Completely." She states with a loving smile and unwavering eyes. I return the smile as I caress her cheek.

"Then trust me when I tell you that I have no intention of dying today. I fully intend for us to grow old and grey together." I inform her, to which she smiles before she gets out of bed.

"Nothing would make me happier than that she says." She says as we both get dressed. I grab her after we finish putting on our armor, and pull her into a deep and loving kiss.

"Let's go save the world." I say, as we separate.

*Castle Redcliffe, Morgana's pov*

We are met by a butler and several Tevinters as we enter the castle. The butler tries to have everyone wait at the door while Amethyne goes to meet with Alexius, Champ convinces him otherwise. Alexius greets Amethyne warmly and the rest of us dismissively. I tune out most of is said as I look around for the amulet that Lust said is the key to Amethyne's destruction. I notice Dorian enter from the other side of Amethyne.

"What are you looking for?" Cassandra asks in a whisper, from where she stands next to me. Before I can answer, Alexius starts raving about someone called the Elder One.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." I answer Cassandra in a hushed tone. Our attention is drawn by a shout.

"Venatori seize them!" Alexius orders to his troops. I turn to look at them to instead see, Connie and several Inquisition soldiers with the Venatori dead at their feet.

"That all you got?" Connie asks as she dusts off her shoulder. Dorian and Amethyne approach Alexius.

*Third person pov*

"Give it up Alexius, you've lost." Amethyne orders. Alexius glares at her before he pulls an amulet out of his pocket and channels his magic into it. Morgana sees this and tries to charge him, but Cassandra holds her back.

"Die!" Alexius screams, as the spell charges.

Before the spell can trigger fully, Dorian casts a spell that causes Alexius to stumble backwards. There is a blinding flash that once it dissipates Amethyne and Dorian are gone and in their place is some ash and scorched stone. Cassandra lets go of Morgana, who falls to her knees wailing.

"Well, shit." Varric says as his eyes begin to water.

"Sparkles no!" Sera sobs.

"Maker help us." Cassandra prays as she sets a comforting hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"I failed her again." Cutler states ashamed, as Champ lets out a mournful howl.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Solas states under his breath, as Vivienne smiles at the sight of Morgana sobbing.

"No." Connie says, as she is overwhelmed by tears.

"Leliana is going to lose it." Zevran states, as he shudders to imagine the amount of agony this news will cause his friend.

"Now that's just cheating!" Iron Bull roars.

"May you find peace in the end of your curse, sister." Blackwall says.

*Morgana's pov*

I don't know how long I sat on that floor sobbing. I probably would have stayed there forever if it wasn't for Connie's warning.

"Reinforcements! Fall back!" Connie yells, before the sound of weapons clashing reaches my ears. I quickly rise to my feet as I pull out my spirit blade. I see Connie engaging several Venatori soldiers as more and more enter through the doors on either side of the hall.

*Connie's pov*

I pull my trident out of the warrior in front of me as I drive the spear end into one that was behind me. I look over, and see my troops have already been overwhelmed. Zevran, Blackwall, Cassandra, and I are the only ones still fighting, everyone has fallen back to the door. I notice that Morgana is standing there in shock.

"Morgana!" I shout getting her attention. 

"Fight with us ple---ahhhh!" My plea is cut off as an axe is buried into my left shoulder. I drop my trident as I pull out one of my knives. Turning around I face the ever increasing horde, who all seem shocked that I'm continuing to fight.

"If today is the day I'm meeting the Maker, then I'm taking you all with me! For the Herald!" I roar before diving into the mass of enemies slashing and stabbing at anything I can, before a mace connects with my skull with a loud crack.

* Morgana's pov*

Watching Connie's last act of loyalty drives me to action. I fade step over to Cassandra, Blackwall, and Zevran. I crave through the Venatori that are around them.

"Go! I'll cover you!" I yell, as I summon my rock armor. Cassandra looks like she wants to argue, but a look from me stops her. She nods before rushing down there stairs with Zevran and Blackwall on her heels.

"I'll see you soon my love." I say as I use my force magic to break apart my rock armor and use it as projectiles. 

"Arrogance and Hatred lend me your strength." I say as I crave through countless Venatori. Some try to get past me but my force magic puts a stop to that.

"Morgana!" I hear Cassandra yell. 

I turn around to see her waving her hand for me to retreat with them. My momentary distraction turns out to be fatal as I'm run through by a broadsword. The warrior holds the sword up at an angle so I'm impaled on it.

"No!" Cassandra cries as I start coughing up blood. 

I hold my hand out in her direction as a silent plea for help, when suddenly a huge wall of fire erupts between us. Immediately after the wall forms I lose the strength to hold up my arm. Cassandra looks at me, then at the wall. She keeps looking back and forth under Vivienne pulls on her arm to get her to move. Before everything fades away I see Vivienne look at me and mouth the words 'I win' to me.


	22. Hardest goodbye, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne just has a really bad day.

* Amethyne's pov*

I let out a grunt as I land in a pool of water. I hear a similar reaction from Dorian. As I rise to my feet, two Venatori soldiers run into the room and seem surprised to see us.

"Blood of the Elder One! Where'd they come from?" One of them asks, as they draw their weapons. 

I quickly pull out my sword and shield, before placing myself in front of Dorian. As the first soldier swings, down at me, I respond by kicking him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards into the other soldier. Before either can steady themselves, I drive my sword through them. As I sheathe my sword I look around the room.

My eyes widen at the amount of red lyrium jutting out of the walls and floor. I look over at Dorian who is muttering to himself.

"Displacement? Interesting." He says, before looking at me. "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us... to what? The closest Confluence of magical energy." He speculates.

"The last thing I remember we were in the castle hall." I reply, as I look around the foreboding room.

"Let's see, if we're still in the castle, it isn't...Oh! Of Course! It's not simply where-it's when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!" He informs me, sounding like he is enjoying himself. I take a deep breath.

"Then how do we go back?" I ask.

"If I can get Alexius' amulet, I can probably get us back." He answers. I nod my head at this as I search the two bodies for a key to the door. I look over at him upon finding it.

"Let's get going then. I'm not very keen to find out what happened here." I say as I shudder slightly. Dorian comes over and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Hey don't worry. I'll protect you from anything dangerous." He tells me in a cocky tone. Despite the feeling of dread pooling in my stomach, I find myself smiling.

"Oh I feel so much safer now." I reply my voice thick with sarcasm. 

Dorian shoots me a playful wink. I lead the way out of the room and down the hall. We encounter several groups of Venatori as we try to figure out where we are in the castle. Eventually we come across an intersection. The way forward is blocked so I head to the left. The first room we come across is full of cells. I look inside each to see if there's anyone in them.

In the third cell I check, Grand Enchanter Fiona is up against the wall with red lyrium growing out of her. I feel my stomach flip at this sight. She looks over at me, her eyes widening upon recognition.

"But how? We all saw you die." Fiona says confused and in tone that sounds hollow. I reply with a shrug.

"Still trying to figure that out myself honestly." I tell her. Dorian steps forward.

"What is the date? It's really important." He says.

"Harvestmere...9:42, dragon." She answers. My eyes widen at this.

"9:42? We've been gone a whole year." He says. I groan as a headache makes itself known.

"Why do I get the feeling, that things are just going to go down hill from here?" I ask aloud, to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Amethyne. If we can get Alexius' amulet, we can possibly fix this." He reminds me.

"Good." Fiona says, a look of peace appearing on her face.

"I said possibly, it might turn us to paste." Dorian points out.

"You must try!" She urges before locking eyes with me. "Find your Mama. She should be able to help you." She tells me.

My eyes widen at the knowledge that my Mama is possibly reliving the worst point in her life. I turn from Fiona and notice that cell across from hers is occupied by a Dalish elf, slightly obscured by shadows. I slowly approach the cell. The woman inside glares daggers at me as I approach. I recognize her from Varric's tales about Hawke.

"You're Merrill, right?" I ask her. She stands up as she continues to glare at me. As she steps out of the shadows I take a step back at what I see. There is a slight vacant look in her eyes and she is surrounded by a thin red glow.

"No, I'm Anders!" Merrill suddenly spits out vehemently. "Of fucking course, I'm Merrill!" She snarls.

"You are nothing like how Varric described you." I say taken aback by her anger. She lets out a scoff and crosses her arms. I notice her eyes start to water slightly.

"You try losing everyone and everything that mattered to you, and we'll see if you are the same person, Amethyne." She says bitterly.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, she smirks coldly.

"Varric told Bethany, Aveline, Isabela, and I all about you when we met up with him in Denerim. But he said that you were dead." She answers before letting out a humorless chuckle.

"Of course, you would get to cheat death." She grumbles before she glares at me. "Hawke should be standing here right now but because of your fuck up, Amber is dead!" She snarls.

"I'm sorry that your love is dead, I truly am. But we can fix all this. If we can get Alexius' amulet we go back and stop all this from happening." I explain, as I approach her cell again. I unlock the door.

"Will you help us?" I ask. This causes Merrill to smile slightly as she steps out of her cell.

"Of course." She answers grabbing a staff from where it leaned against the wall. 

I smile at this. The three of us exit the room and go through the doorway that we haven't gone through yet. We cautiously descend down the stairs. I stumble slightly on some rocks at the bottom of the steps. Looking down I let out a gasp as the rocks and crystals scattered across the floor. I crouch down and pick up the only thing that indicated what was here.

"Aunt Shale." I say sadly as I hold her head. 

I crouch there for a few seconds before I gently set it down and stand up. I approach the door that isn't blocked. Opening it, I find a room with more cells in it. The three of us spread out to check them. As I approach the closest one, I notice a woman lying face down on the floor. My eyes widen as I recognize the signature attire of my godmother.

I rush over to the cell and throw it open. I kneel down next to her and gently turn her over. My eyes water as I look at elegant face of Morrigan. If it wasn't for the fact that her chest wasn't rising and falling to show that she was breathing, I would have thought that she was sleeping. I start shaking my head as tears obscure my vision.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not like this! Wake up Auntie M, wake up! Please wake up." I sob, as I cradle my godmother in my arms. I hear Dorian and Merrill walk up behind me, but ignore them as I sob loudly. After a while I'm able to get a hold of myself and I gently set her down on the floor and stand up.

"Let's go. My Mama is somewhere around here." I say as I lead them back the way we came.

When we the intersection, the way forward is still blocked so we cross the room and go down the stairs. We come across another room with cells. I spot Varric as soon as we enter. He seems to be in a similar state as Merrill.

"Andraste's sacred knickers! You're alive." He says amazed as I open the door. "Where were you? How did escape?" He asks standing up.

"We didn't escape. Alexius sent us into the future." Dorian answers.

"Everything that happens to you is weird." Varric states stepping out of his cell. I chuckle slightly.

"You might be right about that." I reply.

"I'm always right. And when I'm not I lie about it. So, what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?" Varric asks smirking.

"I'm here to stop Alexius, and then go back in time and prevent this from happening." I answer to which Varric shakes his head.

"Alexius isn't a threat anymore. It's his boss, The Elder One. Since you disappeared the Elder One assassinated the Empress and marched across Thedas with a demon army. We lost a lot of good people." Varric says sadly as he walks towards the cell next to his. Looking inside I see the mutilated body of guard captain Aveline. 

"First we thought you died. Then Morgana and Connie sacrificed their lives to cover our retreat. Once Morrigan arrived with news of the Empress's death, we were close to panicking. Cutler, Bull, his chargers, and Cassandra stayed behind while the rest of fled to Denerim. Merrill and the others arrived shortly thereafter with news of the fall of Kirkwall." He recaps.

"It wasn't until the demon army arrived at Denerim did meet the monster that was responsible for so much death. It was a psychopath that called themselves Consensus. Vivienne died first then Consensus laid siege to Denerim. The next thing I remember is waking up here. I had to listen as Consensus tortured Aveline and Alexius. I still remember what they said when Aveline died. They said aww, I broke my favorite doll." Varric finishes. I pull him into a hug as Dorian goes to the cell that Alexius's body lays in.

"His amulet is gone." Dorian informs us after we pull away. Varric nods his head.

"Consensus took it." He tells us. I crack my knuckles, at the thought of taking on this monster.

"Can you fight?" I ask Varric.

"I just need to find Bianca." He answers. I smile at this. We exit the room and head down the nearby stairs. I open the door on the left to find a torture room. As I step inside, I'm startled by a voice.

"I figured once I got close to death, the ghosts of those I failed would come for me." Blackwall says at the sight of me. I approach his cell.

"Blackwall, I didn't die. Alexius sent Dorian and I into the future. We can fix this. We just need to find Consensus, and take Alexius' amulet from them." I explain. Blackwall nods his head in understanding.

"Let me help. I can still fight. I just need a weapon. I remember hearing a guard say, that Consensus is in the throne room." Blackwall says as I open his door.

"There's one over here for you over here, Warden." Varric calls from across the room.

I look over in his direction to see Bianca and Bull's maul laying on a nearby table. Blackwall goes over there as I go check the other cell. I loudly gasp, at what I see inside. Sitting against the back wall is my mom. She is missing her right arm from the elbow down and her left leg from the knee down. She looks at me, surprise and confusion evident on her beautiful face.

"A....Ame.....Amethyne is that you?" She asks weakly, as I throw open her cell door and rush over to her.

"Its me mom. I didn't die. I was just sent to future." I explain, as I kneel next her. Mom cups my cheek with her hand. She smiles happily at her as a bit of life returns to her hazel eyes.

"Leliana and I never gave up hope that you survived. I'm happy to be able to see you one last time." Mom says. I start frantically shaking my head, as tears cloud my vision.

"No mom no! Please don't leave me. I can't lose Auntie M, Morgana, and you all in the same day." I sob as I hug her. Mom returns the hug as best she can.

"You didn't lose anyone, pup. We are always with you in your heart. Goodnight pup tell Leliana, I love her. She should be up a couple levels." Mom says, as her breathing slows before stopping completely. I hug mom's body tighter as my body is racked with sobs. I sit there for awhile crying until I have no tears left. I stand up and look at mom's body.

"May you find peace in the end of your curse, mom." I say using the traditional Grey Warden saying to honor their fallen comrades. 

"Let's go." I say, as I walk past everyone. 

When we get back to the intersection the path forward is open and there are several Venatori waiting for us. I let out a primal roar of pain, sorrow, and rage before I carve through them. I lead everyone up the stairs. We hear a voice when reach the top.

"Talk! How did she know of the ritual at the temple?" A Tevinter voice interrogates. I follow the voice to a nearby door. "You will break." I hear the voice say as I go to open the door.

"I will die first." Mama's voice responds, as I open the door. Inside I see Mama and uncle Fergus, both shackled and hanging from the ceiling, as well as a Venatori soldier holding a knife to Mama. They all turn to look at me. Mama's eyes widen upon seeing me.

"Or perhaps you will." Mama says before she breaks the Venatori's neck with her feet. I quickly grab the keys off his body, and release both of them. I hug them both tightly as I feel more tears start to form.

"I'm so sorry." I cry, as they hug me.

"How did you survive?" Mama asks as I feel her shed tears of her own.

"Alexius sent Dorian and I into the future to this point. If we can get his amulet from Consensus, we can go back and prevent this from happening." I explain to them as we pull away. Uncle Fergus walks over to a sword and shield laying as Mama walks over to a bow and quiver laying nearby.

"Well let's go change the past." Uncle Fergus says as he picks up the weapons. I nod my head in agreement.

"Agreed. And Mama, mom wanted me to tell you that she loves you." I tell her, which causes her to smile sadly.

"It is a comfort to know that she was with you in her last moments. Now let's go prevent her death." She says to which Fergus and I agree.

*A hour later*

We pause, as the door to the throne room slowly opens. I look over at Dorian.

"You sure we can get back?" I ask to which he nods.

"Pretty sure." Is his answer. I shrug knowing that our plan is a long shot.

Once the door opens, I lead the way up. I spot Connie's body, as we reach the top of the stairs. I look at the three people in front of the fireplace. Two of them are Templars with red lyrium jutting out of their helmets. They are each holding a chain that is connected to the shackles on the person in between them. The shackled person is kneeling, head bent as if in prayer, over two spirit blades and the amulet. The shackles are connected to each other as well as a collar on their neck.

"Consensus, I presume." I say, as I take a couple of steps closer, because something about this person is familiar. 

From the pale blonde hair that is matted with blood and sweat, to the scarred, scorched, and bloodied plate armor and sleeveless jacket. I shiver slightly as an icy mist starts to flow out of the person. The fire behind them suddenly increases in ferocity and size, as lightning arcs across the walls and ceiling. Consensus stands up, head still bent, which causes the Templars to take a step back. Consensus looks up at me and I stumble backwards at what I see.

"Morgana is that really you?" I ask unable to conceal the way my voice cracks in fear.


	23. The Hardest Goodbye, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne faces off against Consensus with the help of a few unexpected allies

* Morgana's pov*

My pacing, which has been ceaseless since the fall of Denerim, comes grinding to a halt when I hear a voice that I never expected to hear again. I peer through the darkness, I see Amethyne standing at the top of the steps and staring disbelievingly at Consensus.

* Consensus' pov*

I look at the elf in front of me in shock.

"Amethyne is that really you?" I ask. Amethyne's eyes widen upon hearing me speak.

"Morgana.... you......you killed all those people? You are the monster they call Consensus? But, why? Why betray everyone and everything we held dear?" She questions. I smile lovingly at her.

"For you, my love. All for you. What do you think?" I answer as I move my hands apart, snapping my restraints easily. I hold my hand out to her. Amethyne looks at my outstretched hand and takes a couple steps towards me before casting a glance at Leliana.

"No, this isn't you. I don't know who you are, but I do know that you aren't the woman that I love." She states taking a few steps back and adopting her usual battle stance. I stumble backwards as if struck.

"NO! THIS IS NOT HOW THIS CONVERSATION IS SUPPOSED TO GO. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FLATTERED AND AMAZED. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO.......ah I remember now. My master said that this test would try to deceive me. You almost succeeded." I state as my spirit blades and the amulet float up in front of me.

I put on the amulet and grab my blades. Activating them, I kill the red Templar on either side of me.

"Now it's more of a fair fight." I state as I crack my neck. "Amethyne" and the others take up their battle positions.

* Morgana's pov*

"We have to help, Amethyne!" I exclaim. The others look at me in confusion.

"I helped Amethyne refine her fighting style, Consensus has my memories. She knows exactly how Amethyne will fight. Amethyne has never trained against anyone dual wielding. She will be overwhelmed." I explain.

"We could distract her by revealing our presence." Kieran suggests. Resentment snaps his fingers seemingly to say he has an idea.

"I believe I can, along with Justice, create spectral versions of people that died and that you had a close bond with. We can send one out to help the Herald while another helps us. Both of these ideas will take a little time, however." He suggests.

"Do it, but please hurry." I tell them.

* Amethyne's pov*

Consensus goes from standing in front of the fire to attacking me in a flash. I barely have time to raise my shield. Consensus continues to strike my shield for several minutes. Just as I think that it will stop, her blade cuts through my shield. The impact of this causes me to stumble backwards so that her follow up strike to cut across my face. Starting above my right eyebrow, across the bridge of my nose, under my left eye, down my cheek, and only stopping just under my left earlobe

Consensus goes to deliver the killing blow when she suddenly freezes. Blackwall and Uncle Fergus quickly pull me to safety. Mama steps forward to check on me. I remove my destroyed shield from my arm and cast it aside. The blood from my wound starts to bleed into my eye. Mama hands me a bit of fabric taken from her hood. I fashion it into an eyepatch to keep the blood out.

"I really wish that I had bothered to learn a bit of healing magic." Dorian pouts. I give him a pat on the shoulder before I approach Consensus, who still hasn't moved.

We all jump as she grabs her head and starts screaming as a blinding light shoots out of her mouth.

* Morgana's pov*

Kieran and the others finish their tasks just as Consensus breaks through Amethyne's defenses. The demonic quartet notice our presence just before they kill my love. I turn around as I hear four sets of footsteps approaching. Consensus and the demons step out of the darkness.

"So you are the trespassers." Consensus snarls. I pull out my spirit blade and point it at my nemesis. Kieran turns into a large dragon as Justice draws a longsword.

"I'm taking my body back. You insanity has gone on for far too long." I state defiantly. Arrogance chuckles.

"You were always such a self righteous fool, Morgana." The demon taunts. I ignore him.

"Resentment call in the reinforcements." I order, Resentment laughs darkly.

The demons all look at Resentment as a blast of magical energy blasts out forcing the darkness back. Consensus doubles over clutching her head. A blinding light shoots out of her mouth as a something forces it's way out.

A small ball of light shoots out and comes to a stop next to me. It flashes twice before expanding. It doesn't stop until a semi-visible version of Cutler is standing in front of me. I smile at him.

"It's nice to see the real you again, my friend." Cutler says smiling as he ruffles my hair.

"Let's backup Amethyne one last time, buddy." I respond. Cutler nods as he pulls out his axe.

"No! I'm not going to let you all ruin my hard work." Lust screeches before turning to look at the others.

"Arrogance, Depression! Assist Consensus in dealing with this scum. Hatred and I are going to assist the real Consensus." She orders before vanishing.

"For Amethyne!" I yell as I lead the charge to free myself. I clash blades with Consensus as Cutler and Justice fight Depression and Kieran tackles Arrogance.

* Amethyne's pov*

Out of the blinding light, a small floating orbs appears. It shoots around before stopping next to Mama. It then starts to expand. Fergus holds up his sword to strike but Merrill stops him.

"I sense that it's not a threat." She informs us.

I can tell that Uncle Fergus isn't convinced but he lowers his sword regardless. We watch the orb as it takes the form of a semi-visible woman. She is dressed in Mage robes and was brown hair that goes down to her waist. She looks a little bit before hugging Mama.

"Thank you for doing everything you did for my Pumpkin." The woman says. My jaw drops as I realize that this woman is Evelyn Trevelyan. I quickly turn around when I hear a aggravated sigh. Standing next to Consensus, who is no longer frozen, is a blue skinned desire demon and a rage demon.

"First that damn Qunari and now this bitch." The desire demon snarls.

"Target the demons, I'll distract my fallen pupil." Evelyn orders, pulling out a spirit blade, as she and Mama take up positions on either side of me.

"I'll back you up." Mama states. I hold my sword in both hands as I take a deep breath.

"Dorian! Uncle! With me! Blackwall, Varric, Merrill handle the rage demon." I order as I charge the desire demon.

"So its to be a catfight over Morgana? Perfect." The demon states cracking her knuckles. I swing at her head but she elegantly dodges it. The others engage with their respective targets.

"You warped Morgana into a monster, you don't have the right to speak her name." I snarl at her.

"You turned her into a monster, babe. She finally accepted our powers because she was promised a way to bring you back. You are her greatest weakness. And vice versa." She taunts. I growl but I don't take her bait. Instead I try to stab her in the tits.

"That's were your wrong, I'm not her greatest weakness." I counter.

* Morgana's pov*

"I'm her biggest source of strength." I hear Amethyne state, through the darkness. Hearing her voice fills me with renewed vigor and I knock Consensus off her feet. I notice that Cutler and Justice are having a difficult pining down Depression. I focus my magic and cause a pillar of fire to erupt right at the spot she lands.

Consensus let's out a scream of pain as energy bursts out of her. I look over at Kieran in time for him to snap Arrogance's neck in his massive jaw. Consensus howls in pain, Resentment echoes her cry as his burning bones crumble to ashes from using the last of his power to my mother back.

* Amethyne's pov*

Consensus suddenly screaming in pain distracts the demons just long enough for us to defeat them. The rage demon dissolves but the desire demon just vanishes as a blast of energy coming out of Consensus knocks her off her feet. We all slowly approach her with weapons at the ready. As we near her, I notice Evelyn fade away.

We all take a step back when Consensus suddenly starts coughing before sitting up. She looks around before looking at me in awe.

"Am I back?" She asks, her voice not being backed up by four others for once. I feel tears come to my eyes as I rush to embrace Morgana.

* Morgana's pov*

I let out a grunt as Amethyne hugs me, but I'm so happy to have my body back that I don't care. I quickly return the hug.

"Thank you sweetie. It's a great comfort to have control of my body back even if it's only for a couple minutes." I tell her before I feel her start to shake.

* Amethyne's pov*

"I don't want you to die." I sob as I pull away. Morgana gently cups my cheek as her thumb wipes away my tears.

"Those demons were the only thing keeping my body together. Besides I'm betting that this amulet is the key to stopping all this from happening. So, I won't really die." She replies. I grasp her hand.

"I know that you said that you wanted to be my hardest goodbye but I didn't think that I would have to say it anytime soon." I whimper. Morgana gives me a loving smile before it turns into a cruel glare as something is shoved against my stomach.

I look down to see, in her right hand, a spirit blade held against my stomach.

"Then maybe you should join her in the afterlife." The desire demon snarls through Morgana, before she activates the spirit blade. My eyes widen, as the blade passes through my armor like a hot knife through butter. The triumphant smirk on Consensus' face is wiped away as an arrow pierces her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I point out that Amethyne finished that fight without depth perception


	24. Ramifications of a changed future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and Dorian return to their time

* Amethyne's pov*

I feel someone pull me away from the corpse of Consensus. As they do so, I notice Mama lowering her bow with a conflicted look on her face. She notices that I'm staring at her and she meets my eye before looking away.

"Hold her up." I hear Varric order. I turn to look at him, as I do so I finally register the pain in my stomach. I cry out as I place my hand against it. I feel something moist and warm touch my hand.

I pull my hand away and see that it's coated in blood. As I look at my bloody hand, the arrogant dismissive comments I made as we prepared to Redcliffe float through my head and I realize that I need to start taking this seriously.

"It's going to be all right milady." Blackwall assures me. It's only then do I realize that he is helping sit up, as Varric examines my wound. After a few moments, Varric sets down Bianca and removes his jacket and shirt. Pulling out a knife he begins to cut his shirt into strips.

"Can you stand her up Hero? It will easier to bind her wound if she is." Varric requests. Blackwall, as carefully as he can, helps me get to my feet. As Varric binds my wound, I look around to see what everyone else is doing.

Uncle Fergus and Merrill are watching the door. Mama is hugging herself as she stares at Consensus' body. Dorian is just staring at me with concern.

"While I appreciate that you want to make sure that I'm okay Dorian, can you examine the amulet and find out if we can actually get back?" I ask. This snaps Dorian back to reality. He nods in agreement before walking over to grab it. I look back at Mama, just in time to see a couple tears slide down her face.

"Thank you for finishing her off, Mama. I know that she wasn't Morgana anymore but I don't think that I could still have gone through with ending it for her." I tell her trying to comfort her. She gives me an appreciative smile in response. I look down as I feel something tight around my stomach. I see Varric has just finished up attending to my wound.

"You need to get a mage to heal that as soon as you get back. I'd estimate that you have a little over an hour before you bleed out." He informs me. I nod in understanding. Dorian clears his throat awkwardly.

"Well that complicates matters. I'm positive that I can use this amulet to get us back but it's going to take an hour to figure out what spell Alexius used." Dorian explains solemnly. Mama approaches him.

"An hour? You need to leave now." She states. Before anyone can add anything, a terrible screeching shakes the room. Mama, Uncle Fergus and the others all look at each other.

"It's the Elder One. We will buy you as much time as we can but hurry." Fergus says as he, as well as everyone except for Mama, head for the door. I instantly realize what they are planning. I take a few staggering steps towards them before my side starts screaming in pain.

"I'm not going to let you all throw your lives away for me." I state as tears start form in my eyes. Mama comes over to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Look at us, we are dead already but if we can make sure that you make it back, then we won't have actually died." Mama explains as the doors closes behind the others. I hug her, while being careful of my side.

"I love you, Mama." I choke out, as she returns the hug.

"I know my Gem, I know. I need you to deliver a message to my past self for me." She replies.

"What's the message?" I ask.

"Keeping our promise was as difficult as we thought it would be. She will explain what I'm talking about." She explains, before taking a position at the top of the stairs.

"Goodbye Mama." I say as I walk over to Dorian.

"This isn't goodbye, it's see you later." She replies, drawing an arrow.

*Almost an hour later, Blackwall's pov*

Small groups of Venatori and demons had attacked in staggered groups since we took up a defensive position but nothing we couldn't handle.

"So any regrets about joining the Inquisition, Thom?" Varric asks somberly.

"Not being able to save Lady Montilyet back in Denerim. What about you?" I reply. Varric doesn't answer, just holds his crossbow closer.

"I regret leaving Kirkwall, but I'm happy that I was able to avenge Hawke." Merrill says. Fergus lets out a chuckle.

"I used to feel jealous of my sister for all the adventures she went on but now, Maker I don't think she was right in the head." Fergus adds before I feel a faint and strange presence approaching. I hold up Bull's weapon to get everyone's attention.

Before anyone can say anything the front door slams to the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. When it clears, we gasp at what we see. In the doorway stands The Elder One's pet archdemon. The archdemon roars at us but doesn't charge, instead a figure hops down off of it. The archdemon flies off as the figure slowly approaches us, demons rising out of the ground as they approach. Darkspawn charge through the entrance as well.

It takes a few moments for me to realize that the approaching figure is a hooded Red Templar that, if he was still alive, would dwarf Cutler. Two great swords are sheathed on their back. I feel a sense of overwhelming terror creep down my spine but I dispel it.

"For Lady Amethyne!" I yell, before charging at the giant Templar. I swing Bull's maul at the monster but they simply catch it in one hand before shattering it. They grab me by the throat and lift me into the air.

The demons and darkspawn surge past us as they examine me. I struggle to break their grip but it's no use. They seem to tire of me so they hurl me across the room and into the throne room doors. The last thing I hear before death takes me is the doors opening.

* Amethyne's pov*

My head turns towards the door when it slams open. I see Blackwall drop down in the doorway before a wave of demons and darkspawn wash over him. Mama starts firing her arrows at the endless horde. She appears to be handling them but then an arrow pierces her shoulder. She starts swinging her bow like club but she is surrounded. I try to help but Dorian grabs me.

"You move and we all die!" He exclaims as a portal opens behind him. I look back at Mama in time to see her fall to the horde. I jump through the portal as tears form in my eyes.

* Morgana's pov, one year ago, castle Redcliffe, throne room*

"Morgana!" I hear Connie call, snapping me back to reality. I turn to look at her.

"Fight with-!" Whatever she was about to say is interrupted by another blinding flash of light. I hear Felix let out a cry of alarm. Everyone stops and looks over towards Alexius. My jaw drops at what I see.

Amethyne and Dorian are still alive! Through my love looks a little worse for wear, if the wound across her face is any indication. She glares with terrifying fury at Alexius as she holds her blade to Felix's throat.

"Order your Venatori to retreat Alexius, or I'll slit your son's fucking throat!" Amethyne roars with the intensity of a woman with nothing left to lose. My eyes widen at her tone.

"Venatori fall back! Now!" Alexius orders. His troops start dropping their weapons, before fleeing back the way they came as Fiona comes back with the rest of the inner circle. Amethyne pushes Felix away and I'm able to spot the wound on her chest. She suddenly drives her blade through Alexius' chest.

"That future will never come to pass!" Amethyne hisses as she kicks him off her blade. She turns to look at me right before her eyes roll up into her head and she starts to spasm as she collapses to the ground. Dorian rushes to her as I do as well. I check her pulse to find it to be frighteningly erratic.

"She's going into shock! What the fuck happened Vint?" I demand glaring at Dorian.

"She took a spirit blade to the stomach about an hour ago. We estimated that she had a little over an hour before bleeding out." Dorian explains. I place my hands on her stomach and start channeling my power.

"Keep an eye on her pulse and you better hope she survives." I threaten him, I may not know what happened but I do know that he was the only one with her so this is his fault. Amethyne's spasms slow down and I look at Dorian with hope.

"Her pulse is getting worse! Someone help us!" Dorian exclaims. I hear three sets of footsteps rushing over. I look around to see Solas, Fiona, and Felix all crouching around Amethyne and channeling their power into her.

"Focus on healing her stab wound, I need to help her heart." I order as I take my hands off her chest. I set them down over her heart and cast a small lightning spell through them. I look at Dorian, who shakes his head, so I do it again.

"Amethyne, we can't do this without you!" I sob, as I send another small lightning spell through her heart. This one seems to do the trick, as Amethyne takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. The wound on face has now become a vivid scar.

She first looks at Felix.

"Sorry about threatening to murder you. Your father sent Dorian and I into the future and I had to watch a lot of people important to me die." She explains her eyes shooting to me before looking back at Felix. He offers a small smile.

"If your injuries are any indication, this future was horrible." He replies. Amethyne just nods before looking at Fiona.

* Amethyne's pov*

"I believe we have somethings to negotiate, Grand Enchanter." I say before the sound of precision marching reaches my ears. Morgana offers her hand and pulls me up to my feet. Just in time to see a squad of Ferelden knights entering followed by King Alistair, who is flanked by Ser Perth and Bann Teagan.

"Grand Enchanter, I believe we need to renegotiate the terms of your people's asylum here in Redcliffe. When I offered to let you stay here, that didn't include driving people from their homes." Uncle Alistair states looking furious. Fiona looks down at her feet in shame.

"Your majesty, I assure you I never intended for-" Fiona tries to defend herself but Uncle Alistair interrupts her.

"I don't give a damn about your intentions! You and your people need to leave immediately." He orders.

"But we have no where else to go." Fiona pleads. I decide to interject myself into the conversation by clearing my throat. Uncle Alistair seems surprised by presence.

"I should probably remind everyone that I was sent here with the goal of securing the mages assistance with the Breach." I remind the Grand Enchanter. She looks back and forth between Uncle Alistair and I.

"What are your terms?" She asks.

"Better than you'll get from me." Uncle Alistair points out.

"We offer an alliance. But your people will be watched by a group made up of an equal number of mages and Templars. Morgana, Cassandra you two will be in charge of this group." I explain looking at both Morgana and Cassandra. They both nod in agreement. Fiona looks over at uncle Alistair before sighing.

"Given that we don't really have that much of a choice. I accept your proposal Herald." Fiona replies looking slightly defeated. I give her a comforting smile.

"We'll give you sometime to help your people prepare for the relocation. We'll see at Haven. Cassandra make sure we are ready to go in ten minutes. I need a minute alone." I order before making my way towards the exit. Uncle Alistair turns to look at me as I pass him.

"Amethyne how's your mom?" He asks casually. It takes everything I have to keep myself from murdering him. I instead just keep walking.

"Just fine. How's your wife?" I snarl, as I leave the room.

* Morgana's pov*

I find Amethyne hunched over the railing of the bridge leading out of the castle, vomiting into the lake below. I'm hesitant to approach her so I stand a few feet away desperate to offer any amount of comfort that I can. It's several minutes before she acknowledges my presence.

She does so by letting out a sob and collapsing into my arms as she repeatedly apologizes. I hold her tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. Nothing at all." I comfort her, but she just keeps sobbing.

"Amethyne what happened to you?" I ask deeply concerned for my love.

"People are not rain, or snow, or autumn leaves. They do not look beautiful when they fall." She sobs in response. I don't know what to say to that so I just hold her. We stay like this for several minutes until Cassandra approaches us.

"I'm deeply sorry to intrude Amethyne, but we are ready to depart." She informs us sounding uncomfortable with having interrupted. We turn to look at her, and notice that she is holding Amethyne's blade.

"You left this in the throne room, Amethyne." She says offering her the sword. Amethyne takes the sword and sheaths it.

"Thanks Cassandra. Let's getting going. The sooner we get back to Haven the sooner I can explain to everyone what the fuck happened." She says as she heads towards our horses.

*later, Leliana's pov*

My eyes are scanning over the letter Sten sent but I'm distracted by the sounds of approaching footsteps. I smile at this because that means my Gem is home. I set down the letter and step out of my tent to greet her.

I'm caught off guard when I notice the scar across her face and the hole in her armor. As her eyes meet mine I see a look that I've only seen once before. Her eyes speak of relief and unspeakable fear. Alexis had the same look in her eyes after I was bit in the Brecilian Forest years ago.

I rush to her and embrace her. She immediately returns the embrace.

"Maker, what happened to Amethyne?" I ask, as I run my hand comfortingly through her hair.

"It's a long painful story, Mama." Is her response.


	25. comfort, answers, and more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne recounts her time in the future.

* Leliana's pov*

Before Amethyne recounted her journey, I had her change out of her armor and leave it with the Blacksmith, so it could be repaired. After that, the entire inner circle, and Sergeant Frey, all met in the war room to listen to her tale. 

I observe my Gem as she tells us what happened in the future. I don't do so because I suspect that she will lie, but because I'm waiting for the sign that indicates that she is about to break down. As I look for these signs, I notice a couple of moments where she seems to withhold information.

I feel Morgana's eyes on me, when Amethyne struggles to recount how she had to watch as demons tore Morgana apart until she was no longer recognizable. I give Morgana a signal to hold her tongue.

As I do so I notice Amethyne slightly stutter when she informs us that it was a Venatori abomination that was the cause of her near mortal wound. She stutters again when she recounts future self's last words. I frown slightly, unsure as to why she would lie.

"Maker's balls, it sounds like you went through quite the ordeal, Lady Amethyne." Blackwall states after Amethyne finishes her story. My Gem just nods, her eyes glassy, as her mind is elsewhere.

"This is why, I said that we should have gone to the Templars instead. I knew something like this would have happened." Cullen states like a petulant child. Everyone in the room stares in shock at Cullen for having the gall to say such a thing. I start to reach for my knife but Sergeant Frey beats me to the punch.

Literally.

With a feral growl, she hurls herself across the map table and tackles the commander to the ground. She then proceeds to beat him.

She does this for several minutes, with none of us really feeling the urge to stop her. It's only when blood starts to spray that I think I should stop her. Just as I open my mouth, someone else interrupts.

"SERGEANT FREY! STAND DOWN!" Morgana barks. Frey had just pulled her fist back to strike to Cullen again, but she stops mid strike when Morgana yells. She rises to and stares at Morgana.

"As you order, First Enchanter." Sergeant Frey replies panting. Morgana walks over to her and hugs her. Sergeant Frey is surprised by this but returns the hug.

"As much as I would for Cullen to get his perverted face in, we still need someone to lead the troops and Cullen is the best we got." Morgana tells Frey.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Morgana says, as she leads the other girl out of the room. I look at everyone else.

"Bull, Cutler can you take Commander Rutherford to the healers, please?" I ask to which they nod. As they carry the former Templar out of the room, I look at Blackwall and Cassandra.

"Would you two mind filling in for the Commander while he recovers?" I inquire.

"Of course, Leliana."

"As you request, Milady Cousland."

I look at everyone that is left as Cassandra and Blackwall leave.

"The rest of you can go. I need to speak with my daughter alone." I state.

* Amethyne's pov*

I follow Mama out of the room and towards her private quarters. Upon entering, she shuts the door behind and locks it. She then goes over to desk and looks through the drawers. After a moment, she pulls out two mugs and a large bottle of Ale.

"You're letting me drink?" I ask confused. Mama smiles, comfortingly, at me.

"My Gem, what you just went through would have broken or terrified anyone else. I'm almost certain that even Alexis would have broken if she saw all that horror. And this the same woman who stopped the Blight and once killed an Ogre barehanded because Ohgren dared her to.

If there is someone out there who deserves a drink more than you, I don't want to know what they've gone through." Mama states, handing me a mug after she filled it.

"Thanks." I say before taking a sip. As soon as the reaches my throat, I start coughing. Mama laughs.

"Careful, this is the weakest of your Uncle's special home brewed ale. It's still rather strong regardless." Mama informs me, as she sits on her desk and gestures for me to sit on her bed.

"I know that you withheld some of events of your adventure, Amethyne." Mama states, after I sit down. I sigh not surprised that she saw through my admittedly pathetic attempts to hide the truth.

"I told the others what they needed to know. What I kept from them was for their own good or they didn't need to know." I reply.

"Like what?" Mama asks.

"Future you asked me to deliver a message to you." I answer. Mama looks intrigued and gestures for me to go on.

"She said that keeping our promise was as difficult as we thought it would be." I tell her. Mama's face pales at this.

"Morgana was the abomination that wounded you, wasn't she?" Mama asks sounding scared. My eyes widen.

"How did you know?" I ask in response.

"Back when Morgana and I first met, she told me of a quartet of demons that protected her when she was put in a confinement room. In return for their protection, they wanted to possess Morgana. She refused but the demons stuck around.

For as long as we've known her, Morgana has been tormented by these demons. When she told me of them, she had me promise to put her out of her misery if she lost herself to the demons. I didn't want to but I agreed." Mama answers. I close my eyes as I feel tears start to form.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" I ask. Mama sets down her ale and sits down next to me.

"Morgana was afraid that you would hate her, if you found out about the demons. She also couldn't ask you to kill if she fell to the demons." Mama explains.

"That does sound like her, I guess I just need some time to accept it." I speculate.

"If I can help let me know." Mama offers.

"I don't really want to think about my love life right now. Could you tell me of how you and mom met?" I ask, drawing a chuckle out of mama.

"Of Course, Gem. Alexis and I met in Lothering a few days after Loghain's betrayal. Even though she invited me to come along, she was brusque and she never looked me in the eye. It wasn't until later, that I discovered that she did this because your mother and I shared eye color and I reminded her of her guilt." Mama begins as we cuddle together on her bed.

* Josephine's pov, a couple hours later*

I look up as I hear a knock on my office door. Setting down my quill, I look at the door.

"Please come in." I call. The door opens to the rather handsome and bearded face of Warden Blackwall. I give him a warm and gentle smile as he approaches my desk before stopping and standing at attention. I subtly exhale so I can act professional in front of the soldier.

"Good afternoon, Ser Blackwall. Please have a seat." I say, indicating the chairs in front of my desk.

"Would like some tea?" I offer as he takes a seat.

"I'm more of a coffee man, but thank you for the offer Lady Montilyet." He replies politely. I feel my cheeks start to redden for some reason. I clear my throat.

"So how can I help you?" I ask, to try to keep him from noticing my flushed face.

"Well Seeker Pentaghast and I noticed something earlier. Several of our Templars are suffering from lyrium overdose but according to the quartermaster, the Templars suffering from overdose haven't picked up their daily lyrium ration since before Morgana arrived here." Blackwall informs me. My eyes widen at this.

"Why come to me? This seems like a situation Leliana should be informed of." I respond.

"She is still with Lady Amethyne, so I didn't want to bother them." Blackwall replies. I nod my head in agreement.

"I'll let Leliana know about this as soon as I can." I tell him. Blackwall smiles at this before standing up.

"Please be cautious, Lady Montilyet. We don't know what these Templars are up to. They could become the hostile if they are threatened." Blackwall warns to which I nod.

"Same to you, Warden Blackwall." I respond. Blackwall smiles.

"I'm a soldier, Lady Montilyet. I've been ready to die for years." He reminds me as he heads for the door. After he opens it, he turns to look at me.

"Besides it's not like anyone would miss me if I did die." He says before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"That's not true." I say, quietly as the door closes.

*2 days later, Morgana's pov*

"Have a minute, ma'am?" I ask as I enter Leliana's tent. She looks up from the letter she was writing and smiles.

"Sure, I was just responding to Sten's letter. Currently he won't send us reinforcements but he will have some ready just in case something goes wrong." Leliana replies leaning against her table.

"What's going on?" She asks. I rub the back of my head awkwardly.

"Since we got back, Amethyne has been rather distant with me. She rarely looks at me and when she does she flinches and looks away again. Do you know why she could be acting like this?" I ask trying to hide how upset I am. Leliana instantly knows what I'm hiding.

"Morgana, you have to remember that she watched you die. That would be traumatic for anyone. Give her some time and let her know that you are there for her. She will talk to you when she's ready." Leliana advises as she hugs me.

"Thanks mo- I mean Leliana." I say, as I return the hug.

"You can call me mom, if you want. But right now, you should go find Amethyne and give her a hug." She suggests, pulling away from the hug. I nod in agreement before turning to walk away.

"Oh, Morgana." Leliana calls, a smirk evident in her tone.

"Yes." I respond.

"I was serious about the whole calling me mom. Because I'm willing to bet, that we will be in laws before too long." Leliana teases causing my face to go bright red.


	26. Back to the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse

* Amethyne's pov*

Three days.

It takes three days for my armor to be fixed, for Cullen to be fit for duty again, and for the mages to arrive. But now the wait is over and we are ready to close the Breach.

* Crater of Scared Ashes, Amethyne's pov*

"Are you ready, Amethyne?" Cassandra asks, as I stare up at the Rift as the mark starts to spark. I turn to look at her and Solas. Everyone has taken positions around the statue, just in case something comes out to say hello.

Morgana and Dorian volunteered to help use their magic to close, Vivienne just scoffed when she was asked.

"As I'll ever be." I reply. Solas nods before turning to look at the mages gathered on the balcony behind us.

"Focus your magic past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!" Solas instructs. With Morgana leading them, the mages press their staffs into the ground and start channeling their magic towards me. I feel it flow around me as I point my hand at the Rift.

I wince slightly as the sickly green beam shoots from my hand into the Rift. I use my other hand to stabilize my shaking arm, as I struggle to stay on my feet. Suddenly the Rift explodes as it closes. The blast would have knocked off my feet but Morgana catches me before I fall.

"Easy there, Sweetie. It's over." Morgana assures me, as she helps me stay on my feet.

"You did it, Amethyne!" Cassandra cheers. I smile at her.

"We all did it." I correct her as I look at the group of people I assembled to close the Breach. Sera lets out an annoyed huff.

"That's it? We don't get to kick a little bit of ass? What a loud of shite!" She exclaims. 

"I agree. So much build up for a disappointing climax." Bull moans drawing a disgusted noise from Cassandra and Vivienne. 

"Something I'm sure you've a lot of experience dealing with." Dorian teases. This draws a surprised laugh from Bull. He slaps Dorian on the shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"You're not so bad for a Vint." Bull chuckles as Blackwall, Cutler, and Varric join them.

"Come on guys, some of the rank and file were talking about a celebration. Drinks are on Amethyne." Varric states. Morgana chuckles at this.

"As long as someone else is buying, I'll drink." She says, as she starts to walk back to Haven with the others. I take a second to look back at the sky, before Varric's words really register.

"I never agreed to that, Varric! Wait up everyone!" I call out as I hurry to catch up with my friends, as well as Vivienne and Solas.

*Haven, a few hours later, Amethyne's pov*

I take a swig of goblet of water, trying to not scowl, as I watch everyone else celebrating. I would join them but I can't shake the feeling that things are about to go to shit. At least I'm not the only one who thinks aren't over, if the group of Templars conversing in the shadow of the nearby house was any indication.

I hear someone approaching, so I turn my head slightly to see who. I smile when I see that it's Cassandra.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. We have reports of lingering Rifts and many questions remain, but this is a victory. Word of your heroism has spread." She informs me, as she comes to a stop next to me.

"It's too early to celebrate, Cassandra. This Elder One was willing to rip a hole into the Fade and fool around with time itself. This is no where near over." I respond looking at her. Cassandra nods in agreement.

"I concur, but the immediate danger is over. And to some, so is the necessity of this alliance. We'll need to find something to hold us together." Cassandra replies. Before I can respond, the warning bells start ringing. I look up to see a huge force cresting the mountains towards us.

"Forces approaching! To arms!" I hear Cullen shout. The civilians start to panic. I look at Cassandra.

"I think our new motivation just arrived." I tell her snarkily.

"We must get to the gates." She states drawing her sword. I follow her as we head towards the gate. Everyone else is already their when we arrive. As we approach, I notice the five Templars from earlier are standing nearby.

They are all tense, as if they were waiting for something. Blackwall also seems to notice that something's wrong. If the way he has position himself between the suspicious Templars and Josephine.

Cassandra and I approach Cullen. He turns towards us as we near.

"One watchguard reporting, a large force with the bulk over the mountain." He informs us. Josephine steps forward.

"Under what banner?" She asks.

"None." Cullen answers. Josephine covers her mouth in shock. As she does this I notice one of the Templars draw his sword.

"Blackwall, duck!" I order. The Warden doesn't pause to think, he follows my orders just narrowly avoiding losing his head. Leliana pulls Josephine away while the rest of us deal with the five.

As I cut down the fifth Templar, I notice that he dropped his philter. Picking it up, I examine it. My eyes widen as I notice the remnants of a sickly red liquid at the bottom of the clear container.

"This Templar has been ingesting red lyrium." I state as I drop the philter. Varric and Blackwall gasp as Cassandra swears.

"I sensed something was wrong with them but I didn't think it could be something like that." Cassandra says, before Blackwall clutches his head and falls to his knees. Josephine and I next to him before I realize that I've moved.

"What's wrong?" Josephine asks, her voice full of concern. Blackwall shakes his head before looking at us.

"I sense something coming. It feels like a darkspawn but different. I can't really tell any more." Blackwall replies as I help him to his feet.

"Andraste have mercy." I hear Varric quietly plead in what could almost be described as a whimper. Before I can ask him what he's talking about, the gate starts to shake as the sound of fighting right behind it reaches our ears.

"I can't com in, unless you open." A nervous voice states from the other side after the pounding stops. I walk over to the doors and push them open.

Right outside is a circle of dead Templars with red lyrium jutting out of their helmets. In the center stands a pale boy in ratty clothes and a wide brim as well as a small group of bruised and bloodied Templars.

"Barris!" Cassandra exclaims rushing over a dark skin man I recognize from Val Royeaux. The man smiles at Cassandra.

"Seeker Pentaghast, good to see you." He says with a chuckle before wincing slightly. Before they can continue the pale boy approaches me.

"I'm Cole. I came to help, to...to warn you. Someone wants to hurt you." He says before pausing.

"You probably already knew that." He remarks as Cullen, Varric, and Morgana approach us.

"What is this? What's going on?" I ask too confused to be snarky.

"The Templars come to kill you." Cole says.

"Templars!" Cullen states causing Cole to back away. Cullen looks at me.

"Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" Cullen asks. Before I can answer Cole continues.

"The Red Templars went to The Elder One. Do you know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He says before turning and pointing.

*Morgana's pov*

I follow Cole's hand as he points to large out cropping of rocks on which a large hooded Templar stands. The hooded turns slightly when a man that looked like the Blight given human form appeared beside them. The Templar kneels down and removes their hood. My knees nearly give out as I recognize the face of Knight-Commander Riley.

"Kill them all!" Riley orders as pulls both her great swords off her back.

"No not again." Varric and I say aloud as we are both frozen with fear.


	27. In your heart shall burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven is no longer one

* Amethyne's pov*

I turn to look at Morgana when I hear her whimper. Pure terror is etched onto her face before determined takes it's place.

"Forces of the Inquisition! Prepare for battle! That is Knight-Commander Riley and she won't hold back. Watch each other out there! She won't attack someone when she can butcher their friends and loved ones instead!" Morgana exclaims. I turn to Cullen.

"Cullen, I need a plan!" I state. Cullen takes a moment before looking at me.

"Haven isn't a fortress, to survive we need to control the tide of the battle." He states with a gesture towards the trebuchets nearby.

"Get out there and hit them." He advises. I nod in agreement.

"Cutler, Morgana, Dorian, Sera, Bull! You're with me! Everyone else get the civilians inside the Chantry!" I order before picking up a shield from a fallen Templar and charging towards the approaching forces.

*at the second trebuchet, Amethyne's pov*

A cheer goes out as the trebuchets causes an avalanche that buries many red Templars. I feel Dorian clap me on the back as I look for the next attack. My eyes widen as I spot something from my nightmares rise over the horizon.

"Arch-Demon, move!" I call out before diving away just before the monster lets a burst of something that causes the trebuchet to explode. Getting back to my feet, I see that my inner circle is shaken but alive. The rank and file troops weren't so lucky.

"What the shite are we going to do now?" Sera fearfully asks. I think back to my mom's teachings and wordless say a quiet word of thanks to my mama.

"We regroup at the Chantry. I know a way to kill that thing if it's truly an Arch-Demon." I answer as I lead them back towards the gate.

"I just hope that I don't have to go through with it." I mumble under my breath as I think about how Aunt Josie acts around Blackwall.

"What was that, Sweetie?" Morgana asks as we reach the gates.

"Just a quick prayer." I quickly lie. Morgana just nods. As we race towards the Chantry, battling through Red Templars, I have her and Cutler break off and check the apothecary and pub for stranglers.

*Blackwall's pov, inside the Chantry*

I reach for my sword as the front doors open, only to relax when I see Lady Amethyne and company enter looking shaken but alive. I approach them with a grim look on my face. Amethyne sighs when she sees me.

"A moment Warden Blackwall?" She asks to which I nod. She leads away from everyone to a dark corner.

"I have a favor to ask of you Warden Blackwall but I don't think that I can ask it of you." She tells cryptically.

"I assume it has something to do with whatever destroyed the trebuchet." I speculate as I pray that it's not what I think it is.

"If my mom's description is accurate, that's an Arch-Demon out there. But it could be something else, you'd know for certain." She replies. I shrug the attacking army messing with my darkspawn sense.

"I wish I could milady but the whole force out there is faintly registering as connected to the Blight." I explain. Amethyne's face shows terror at this.

"I hate to ask this of you, Thom but you are the only one I can." She regretfully states. My eyes widen at her use of my real name.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask worried.

"I need you to deal the killing blow to the Arch-Demon. I'll give you back up, but it has to you. If anyone else kills it then then it's soul with transfer to a nearby Blight afflicted person but if you kill it.." She explains leaving the sentence hanging so I can figure out what she's saying.

"It will be drawn to the Blighted blood in my body and we both die." I finish. She looks at me with watery eyes.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if there was any other way, but we'll lose this battle if that thing isn't killed." She says sounding ashamed that she has to ask this of me. I open my mouth to agree but before I can Lady Montilyet's face comes to mind and I can't get my throat to work.

"Haven's already lost, killing that monster won't change that. Besides we have a plan already made up." Leliana's voice states from the shadows next to us before she steps into line of sight.

*Amethyne’s pov, a couple minutes later*

"This practically a suicide mission! Whoever fires off the trebuchet won’t have any time to get away!" Morgana snarls after hearing the only option we have of surviving this attack.

"They'd have a chance to escape, there's a mineshaft close to the trebuchet that they can escape to." Cullen retorts. I sigh.

"I'll go." I state. Everyone freezes at my declaration.

"A chance that I might die versus everyone dying is a gamble I'm willing to take. Connie, Cutler, Bull, Dorian with me." I order as I head for the door not giving anyone a chance to argue, several Inquisition soldiers rushing to follow. 

* Amethyne's pov, ten minutes later*

After I get the trebuchet into position, I hear a screech. Looking up, I see the Arch-Demon flying towards us. I start backing up.

"Move! Now!" I order the others who start running. Connie hesitates before paling at the sight of the approaching monster. She sends an apologetic look at me before fleeing. I'm about to follow them when an explosion sends me flying.

When my head stops ringing, I stand up to find The Elder One approaching me. A loud thud behind sounds off as the Arch-Demon cuts off my means of escape. I turn to look at it as it roars.

"Enough!" The Elder One booms sending out a small blast of power that kicks up a cloud of dust. I cover my face as I turn back to face him.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." He threatens. Despite my better judgment, I decide to make Varric proud.

"You talk big now but let's see how confident you are without your army and demon dragon." I snark. The Arch-Demon roars.

"Brave words, mortal. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus." He declares before pointing at me.

"You will kneel." He declares. I cross my arms.

"Eat a dick, you Blight-born bastard!" I snarl. Corypheus pulls out a orb that starts to glow.

"I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now." He states before pointing his hand at me. My mark starts going crazy.

"It is your fault 'herald'. You interrupted a ritual, years in the planning, and instead of dying. You stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived. But what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts. I crafted to assault the very heavens." He explains before curling his hand into a fist. My mark sparks red and I drop to my knees in pain.

"And you used The Anchor to undo my work! The gall!" He snarls. Cradling my hand, I look up at him.

"Enough of the flowery speeches! Get to the point!" I snarl through my teeth. He approaches me and picks me up by the arm as he examines the mark.

"I once Breached the Fade in the name of another. To serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this Blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty!" He informs me before hurling me into the trebuchet. I cry out when I feel a couple ribs break as I land near the firing lever.

"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." He declares taking a step closer. Shaking my head, I notice a sword laying nearby. Grabbing it, I rise to my feet as the two monsters approach.

"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation-and god-it requires." He states. Over his shoulder, I notice a ball of fire shoot into the sky. The signal!

"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die!" He declares I point the sword I'm holding at this egotistical monster.

"You need to chill out!" I declare before kicking the handle that fires the trebuchet. The two monsters stupidly watch the projectile fly. I wait for a moment to be certain that the avalanche is going. Once, I see it start I take off running.

I barely hear the roar of the Arch-Demon over the rumble of the approaching snow and rock. I dive into the mineshaft just before I'm swallowed up.

Slamming into a wooden beam, I black out.


End file.
